Fate of Dawn
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Su nombre es Namikaze Naruto, hijo bastardo del Cuarto Hokage y arma secreta de RAIZ. Luego de una vida llena de dudas y miseria, se ve envuelto en un problema cuando descubre que ha terminado en otro mundo. Aquí se embarcará en un viaje, pero no uno de aventuras, sino uno de iluminación, uno para saber quien es él en realidad.(Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan) (ANBU/RAIZ)
1. Chapter 1: Mi Vida

NO, esto no es DESTINY. Con eso dicho creo es apropiado decir que esto no es un proyecto, simplemente es para pasar el tiempo porque estoy en un estancamiento momentáneo y quiero escribir otra cosa para liberar mi mente un momento. Otra cosa que mencionar es que esto va a ser más fácil escribir porque literalmente no va a ver casi nada de cannon, de hecho, posiblemente ni se sienta como tal.

No trabajaré con un Naruto cannon porque vengo aquí a liberarme de eso mismo, es un personaje muy jodido y tedioso de trabajar, como es muy simple me pone los pelos de punta. Este Naruto va a ser similar a Itachi quizá, aunque más que burlón y carismático será calmado como también sarcástico. Así que sí, es un Naruto OC.

No va a ser la típica historia de Fantasy/Aventure. No descarto la acción porque todos saben que me pica la mano para escribir escenas donde muestro a un personaje BADASS. No, no creo que me concentre en el romance y si lo hago, va a ser uno súper complejo, por lo general será una cosa secundaria creo yo. Así que no comentad parejas, que no les haré caso.

¿Qué es esta mierda entonces? Te preguntaras, pues no lo sé, ya iré viendo y cuando termine el capítulo veré que cosa es, por el momento solo tengo una idea vaga, así que no podría deciros mucho en realidad.

* * *

 **Fate of dawn**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Mi vida,_**

 ** _El mundo es muy difícil de entender, como la humanidad que vive en él. Aun cuando tu vida es corta y sabes que tienes los días contados, aun así, te parecerá extraño, ¿no? Porque desde nuestro punto de vista, el mundo se acaba cuando nuestra vida se desvanece, extraño ¿no te parece?_**

 ** _Eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo y es normal que lo hagan, después de todo, su vida gira alrededor de sus propias decisiones, su vida es una historia que ellos mismos escriben. Sin embargo, cuanto más pienso en eso me doy cuenta en lo que me he convertido, porque mi vida en ningún momento fue decidida por mí, fue el destino._**

En una fría y oscura habitación, había un rubio vestido de lo que parecía ser un yukata tradicional. Este se encontraba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, pero no eran palabras, sino que se trataba de alguna especie de dibujo en forma de circulo con algunas palabras o kanjis en este. Sin embargo, este niega mientras lanza el pergamino y agarra otro, lanzando el que tenía a un lado de su habitación.

 ** _Quizás estoy hablando de más, quizás ya he enloquecido, pero es lo que pienso. Aunque no sepan de lo que habló, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y esta…no es mi historia._**

De repente la puerta a sus espadas se abre lentamente, brillando algo fuera de este. De repente un par de cuchillos negros pasa silenciosa y rápidamente por la pequeña abertura, dirigiéndose con velocidad al rubio. este no hace caso, simplemente levanta su mano tomando ambos Kunais entre sus dedos antes que llegasen al rostro, guardándolos rápidamente en sus mangas de su Yukata.

Al ver que había sido interrumpido, dirige un momento su mirada hacia las puertas, donde estas se abrieron y mostraron a un anciano de cabellos negros y un ojo vendado, al igual que uno de sus brazos, curiosamente caminaba con un bastón. El anciano le mira un momento antes de chocar su bastón contra el suelo, para luego retirarse junto a dos guardias a su lado, quienes fueron los responsables de aquel ataque. El rubio simplemente mira un momento y deja salir un largo suspiro, levantándose del suelo.

 ** _Soy hijo bastardo del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y una prostituta cualquiera. Nunca he interactuado directamente con mi padre, solo lo he visto un par de veces en su oficina y solo he visto fotografías de e informes de mi madre, nada más. He vivido toda mi vida en RAIZ y como podrías imaginar, soy un ninja anbu._**

Aquel rubio ya no vestía el yukata de antes, sino que vestía la típica armadura Ambu de toda su vida, pero le había añadido una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, el cual cubría parte de su boca. Colocándose lentamente una máscara de Kitsune, abre las puertas de su habitación y sale hacia el exterior.

 ** _No puedo contar mucho de mi vida, porque no ha sido mía. Fui un error en la vida de mi padre, producto de una noche loca de alcoholismo, un suceso que he quedado profundamente enterrado y olvidado, no es que me importa en realidad. Fui criado para ser un soldado, el 'Shinobi perfecto' que tanto exigía danzo a todos sus soldados, yo no fui diferente o eso quise creer._**

 ** _"Tu vida no es tuya, le pertenece a la aldea" "Tu vives para la aldea y por la aldea" "Shinobi es solo una herramienta de la aldea" fueron quizás las primeras oraciones que escuché cuando tuve sentido de la razón. No conocía algo más que la aldea, una aldea que nunca pude observar con mis propios ojos y, aunque creía fielmente como todos los demás, había una duda en mí, ¿Qué es la aldea?_**

 ** _¿Por qué es tan importante?_**

EL chico rubio caminaba fuera de lo que parecía ser cuartos tras cuartos. Las paredes eran de granito o una roca simple que cada vez que avanzaba, se volvía más y más trabajada. Ya luego solo era un pasillo extremadamente oscuro y sin ninguna luz. Saliendo de este se encontraba un enorme lugar que parecía estar por debajo del suelo, una especie de alcantarilla pero que no era una. En esta se encontraba aquel anciano de antes, esperándolo pacientemente.

 ** _Infancia, adolescencia, todo fue un constante entrenamiento para hacerme útil para la aldea. Fueron entrenamientos indescriptibles, el poder lo necesitaba, la aldea lo necesitaba. Por alguna extraña razón, su maestro y líder, Danzo, le introdujo en Fuinjutsu, un arte ninja extremadamente difícil de utilizar, ordenándole que se especialice en eso que en cualquier otra cosa._**

 ** _Aunque no lo parecía, él tenía un trato especial dentro de la organización. Él no pasó por aquella formación como todos los demás, él no tuvo contactos jamás con nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo una misión en toda su vida. Si salía fuera de la base, era para ganar experiencia, pero siempre fue acompañado. Toda su vida fue entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. De día trabajaba su cuerpo hasta los límites, de noche estudiaba absolutamente todo._**

 ** _Un día todo cambió, pasó de ser un Ambu, a ser un experimento cualquiera de uno de los Sannin, Orochimaru. Parecía que su líder había pedido un favor al Sannin, pues este parecía emocionado al verlo. La idea de ser un sujeto de experimento era abusar de un Kekkei Genkai que tenía, ellos la llamaron "_** _Tekiō_ ** _". Al parecer, tenía una estructura genética capaz de aceptar con facilidad cualquier cambio brusco que sufra su cuerpo y evolucionar gracias a ello._**

 ** _Orochimaru estaba más que feliz conmigo, él me llamo 'el sujeto de pruebas definitivo', por esto y por muchas razones más, se convirtió en el proyecto más ambicioso que ha tenido, "El guerrero definitivo". A espaldas de Danzo, Orochimaru fortaleció mi cuerpo con una gran cantidad de ADN y finalmente, su objetivo principal, le otorgó el sharingan._**

 ** _Este mismo le entrenó personalmente y fue su guia para desarrollar el sharingan. Fue una sorpresa para Orochimaru cuando alcancé el Mangekyo sharingan y la emoción, se tornó preocupación. Este finalmente se negó a seguir entrenándome y me devolvió a Danzo, para absoluta sorpresa de este último. Las palabras de Orochimaru eran muy claras, "era demasiado peligroso" y le sugirió a Danzo eliminarme mientras tuviera la oportunidad._**

 ** _Mi líder absoluto hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Sannin y se dedicó exclusivamente a desarrollar mis habilidades con el Mangekyo sharingan. Aunque mi poder solo hacía más que aumentar, mi sed de conocimientos también aumentaba, por lo que me escabullía a las bibliotecas de mi maestro para leer cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano._**

 ** _Fue bajo este contexto que encontré mi archivo, mi verdadero nombre y la verdad sobre quien era mi padre. Pero la duda seguía ahí, incluso saber mi pasado no respondía absolutamente nada y lo peor de todo, fui descubierto. Todo eso nos trae ahora aquí._**

"Kitsune" dijo el anciano mientras lo miraba inclinarse frente a él en una rodilla "¿sabes porque estás aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente mientras le miraba. El rubio simplemente no respondió "has hecho algo malo Kitsune, dime alguna razón por la cual no debería de matarte por esta traición" dijo este, cerrando el único ojo que tenía visible.

"no tengo una, porque no he cometido traición" dijo este, haciendo que el anciano abriera el ojo "pensé en encontrar una respuesta sobre la aldea y porque soy una herramienta de ella, pero solo encontré sobre mi pasado" respondió este, todavía con la cabeza agachada "pensé en que quizás eso me ayudase a entender mejor las cosas, pero no sirvió de nada" dijo con tono inexpresivo, casi robótico.

El anciano se quedó callado "no hay nada que entender, kitsune. Tu eres una herramienta, tú vives por esto, no tienes una razón de existencia, simplemente es así" el rubio se quedó callado, para luego asentir "pasaré por alto esto, eres demasiado importante para la aldea, es mi única razón para no matarte" dijo mientras alzaba una mano y uno de sus guardias le pasaba una carpeta.

La carpeta se le fue dada, cosa que tomó con algo de curiosidad. Miró atentamente la imagen, siendo unas enormes torres abandonadas en medio de la nada "Rōran" dijo el anciano frente a él, llamándole un poco la atención "Cuenta con algo de interés para mí, una fuente eterna de Chakra, Ryūmyaku" aunque sonaba completamente descabellado, no parecía sorprender al rubio "con tus habilidades de Fuinjutsu, tu misión es quitar el sello que colocó el cuarto Hokage y averiguaras como aprovechar su poder" dijo este, con una mirada seria en este.

Naruto lentamente cerró el archivo, mirando al anciano "Hai" respondió mientras desaparecía completamente de su vista. Ya fuera de aquella alcantarilla, mira con algo de curiosidad a Konoha, la cual estaba a mucha distancia de donde estaba él. Con algo de curiosidad, se quita la máscara un momento, volviendo sus ojos rojos y desapareciendo tras un remolino negro.

 ** _Esa respuesta fue una semana luego de que descubriera mi búsqueda sobre la verdad, sabía que me estaba tendiendo una trampa. Danzo finalmente se dio cuenta que lo peligroso de mí no era mi poder, no era mi Kekkei Genkai, sino mi búsqueda inalcanzable de una respuesta que podría volverme en contra de él. Yo era un virus y como tal, necesitaba ser urgentemente eliminado._**

"así que este es Rōran" dijo Naruto mientras se miraba el gran lugar que se elevaba metros sobre el suelo. Lentamente sus ojos volvieron a su forma normal, por lo que se volvió a colocar la máscara. Había tardado en llegar, puesto que su Mangekyo sharingan no puede llevarlo a zonas donde nunca había estado. Ha estado usando el sharingan para detectar si había enemigos cerca, pero por más raro que sonase, no había ninguno.

Mirando nuevamente a los lados, simplemente se resignó y entró al lugar. Era intrigante ver como el único edificio perfectamente bien, estaba sellado tras una barrera muy compleja de pergaminos. Usando sus conocimientos sobre Fuinjutsu, pudo abrirlas fácilmente, algo que le dio aún más mala espina. El cuarto Hokage era un genio, si lo hubiera sellado él, lo hubiera hecho mil veces mejor. Sin muchas demoras, lentamente se adentró en los restos de ciudad.

Se internó en el centro del todo, donde encontró una antigua torre al cual solo conectaba un pequeño y delgado puente. Vio con una ceja levantada como aquello parecía un altar y, según la información propiciada por danzo, ese era la fuente de poder de este lugar "Así que ese es Ryūmyaku" dijo mientras seguía el camino y caminaba hacia el altar.

Llegados a ese punto, vio uno de los Kunais que hizo tan famoso al Cuarto Hokage "increíble sello, no, se tratan de muchos sellos conjuntos" vio con curiosidad mientras se arrodillaba y tocaba el suelo donde estaban inscritos los sellos. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo "a diferencia de los demás, este no es Uzumaki" dijo al darse cuenta de que había uno que era par y todos los demás eran impares.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar, el sello que tocó por curiosidad, se extendió metros de distancia, inmovilizándolo. Vio con sorpresa como todos los demás empezaron a emitir un brillo, reaccionando mal al sello nuevo 'Esto es malo, esto es Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu (Jutsu de Sellado de los Cuatro Símbolos Invertidos)' pensó reconociendo la técnica y acto final de su maestro.

Finalmente entendió que esto se trataba de una emboscada y trató de escapar usando su Mangekyo sharingan, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aquel sello maldito empezó a funcionar, atrapándolo en la cúpula de tinta. sin embargo, para no tan sorpresa de él, el sello no funcionó del todo bien 'este sello es uno par, los que colocó el cuarto Hokage es impar, aún tengo tiempo' pensó mientras buscaba rápidamente con su sharingan una forma de salir de la cúpula.

El Kamui, su Jutsu espacio tiempo, estaba fuera de la ecuación, pues técnicamente ya estaba encerrado en el sello. Vio entonces el sello del cuarto Hokage, el cual era su única salida. Sujetando su Kunai con ambas manos, la saca fuera de su pedestal haciendo reaccionar los demás sellos, los cuales se activaron por la señal. Un brillo lo consumió, todo lo demás desapareció y su conciencia permaneció inerte.

 ** _Sinceramente, no sé lo que pasó en ese momento. No hay explicación lógica para lo que sucedió, lo único que podría llamarlo en ese momento sería un milagro. Para cuando me desperté, estaba en un bosque, no tan diferente a los que veía fuera de la base Ambu. Pasó por mi cabeza estar muerto y que esto sea una clase de ilusión, pero descarté la idea cuando me di cuenta que el Mangekyo sharingan aun seguia funcionando, pero eso fue solo el inicio del todo._**

 ** _El Mangekyo sharingan no podía llevarme a ningún lado._**

"¿Por qué?" pensó mientras se miraba en el reflejo de un pequeño riachuelo, mirando su Doujutsu "¿Por qué no puedo trasladarme a ningún sitio?" se repitió mientras volvía a intentarlo, pero no importa cuánto Chakra use, solo podía abrir un pequeño agujero dimensional. Se detuvo cuando vio que gran cantidad de sangre salía de su ojo derecho "maldición" susurra mientras se limpia la sangre con el riachuelo.

Pensándolo un poco más, una posibilidad cae en su cabeza "y si quizá…" piensa mientras rápidamente forma un sello y activa nuevamente su Mangekyo sharingan "¡Kamui!" grita mientras ahora usa ambos ojos, creando una distorsión completa. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar por la presión del Chakra circulante y para su más grande sorpresa, abrió un portal dentro de su dimensión de bolsillo, enseñándole la aldea de Konoha. Solo fue una fracción de segundo, puesto que al verlo rápidamente cae de rodillas, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre desde su boca.

 ** _Mis peores miedos fueron confirmados, no podía trasladarme gracias a que no me encontraba en Konoha, mucho menos en las naciones elementales. Yo estaba en una nueva dimensión, por no decir otro universo, que es un término mucho más complejo._**

 ** _La teoría de otras dimensiones era, por no decir imposible, muy cuestionada por muchos eruditos. Los usuarios de Jutsus Espacio-tiempo decían lo contrario, puesto que cada uno usaba esta teoría para usar sus Jutsus y si hacían que funcionase, es porque era cierto. Un gran científico de esto fue el cuarto Hokage, quien escribió un libro sobre esto y su propia teoría, el cual leyó con mucho entusiasmo._**

 ** _Estaba en un punto ciego, no podía avanzar ni tampoco retroceder. Lo que le costó abrir aquel portal hacia su mundo había consumido casi la mitad de su Chakra y el portal había sido tan pequeña como el de una moneda, era imposible que pasase por ahí, sin contar que debía de mantenerlo abierto para pasar._**

 ** _Fue cuando una idea paso por su cabeza ¿Por qué regresar? Era la que más poder tenía sobre su mente. Nada realmente le ataba a ese lugar. fue un arma, una herramienta, un objeto para las personas que estaban sobre él. Aquí no había nadie, solo estaba él y su mente, vagando libremente por donde se le diese gana._**

"Libre…" susurró mientras veía el campo frente a él, la naturaleza que tanto amaba, finalmente podía verle el brillo que describían en los libros. Con algo de duda, se levanta y empieza a caminar por hacia un rumbo desconocido. Lentamente su caminata se vuelve un trote y finalmente se le ve corriendo a toda velocidad con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _La sensación de ser libre, de no obedecerle a nadie, de no apelar a nadie ni estar atado a nada, esas emociones se apoderaron de mí. Ya no era una herramienta del mundo, ya no era un monstruo ni un elegido ni nada, en esos momentos era yo y solo yo. Podía elegir quien quería ser, que ser, como ser. Cualquier atadura de su anterior mundo fue desligada de su ser._**

 ** _ERA LIBRE_**

No sabe realmente cuanto habrá corrido, pero en algún momento el día se volvió noche y cayó rendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Miró las estrellas y el cielo nocturno, totalmente diferentes a su vista de antes, pues entre barrotes lo único que podía observar era soledad y tristeza.

Recordó los libros de literatura, recordó aquellos libros que hablaban sobre la belleza del mundo y finalmente podía entenderlos. Elevando su mano, intentó atrapar la luna que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, aunque inútil, eso no disminuía su sonrisa. Cerrando los ojos, solo había una pregunta en su cabeza

 **¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?**

* * *

 **"¿crees que está muerto?"**

Sus oídos escucharon una voz infantil hablar a cierta distancia. Luego empezó a sentir pequeños golpes en su rostro y torso, hechos por delgados y largos trozos de ramas "No lo sé, ¿quizás?" respondió otra voz infantil, el cual parecía estar hablando lo más bajo posible pero sus oídos entrenados fácilmente podían escucharlo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a dos niños y una pequeña niña, los cuales se asustaron por su despertar "¡está vivo!" gritaron mientras salían corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Naruto por otro lado, simplemente se sentó en el pasto mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano '¿Qué sucedió?' pensó mientras intentaba dispersar el sueño que todavía nublaba su mente. Finalmente, todos los sucesos de lo ocurrido le golpearon con recuerdos constantes 'ya veo, asi que esto no es un sueño' pensó mientras miraba su alrededor, dándose cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde había caído rendido la noche anterior.

En ese momento su estómago empieza a gruñir fuertemente, lo suficiente como para que sea audible '¿Cuántos días que no cómo? ¿dos?' pensó recordando que no había ingerido nada durante algunos días, incluyendo aquel día que llegó a este mundo. Cerrando los ojos, empieza a imaginar todo a su alrededor con lo que captaba sus sentidos, pudiendo escuchar un rio a cierta distancia.

Había decidido caminar lentamente hacia él porque aún estaba siendo vigilado por el grupo de chicos, el cual lo había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo. por la forma en como vestían y como se expresaban, a él los podía relacionar como aldeanos, cosa que le pareció interesante puesto que eran muy similares a su mundo.

En poco tiempo llegó al rio, mirándolo con cierta intriga 'hay peces' vio al ver pasar a alguno de vez en cuando o a veces un grupo de estos. Lentamente elevó ambas manos, mirando los sellos que estaban un poco por encima de sus muñecas 'no debería de usar mis armas para cosas tan triviales por si las necesito para defendeme, pero…' pensó con una sonrisa mientras las bajaba e invocaba cuatro shurikens entre sus dedos 'no me importa' fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras lanzaba las armas arrojadizas.

Las armas viajaron por el aire hasta entrar al agua con mucha velocidad, impactando a los peces. Estas estaban conectadas por alambres extremadamente delgados que el rubio seguía sujetando, así que este simplemente los jaló de vuelta, sacando ocho peces del agua de golpe. Su hazaña fue vista por los niños a cierta distancia, los cuales quedaron boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

"¡otra vez!" escuchó a su lado el rubio, siendo sorprendido un momento por la voz de una niña. Era la misma que lo había estado siguiendo con sus compañeros, pero esta había dejado de esconderse y ahora estaba a su lado, mirando los peces que aún se retorcían fuera del agua. Naruto estaba sorprendido de que hablaron el mismo dialecto, algo raro puesto que había una posibilidad que no pudiese comunicarse con las personas de aquí, un problema menos.

Sus amigos fueron corriendo hacia ella e intentaron llevársela a la fuerza lejos de él, cosa que le pareció muy divertido de ver "bueno" dijo de repente mientras recogía los shurikens que lanzó antes "pero solo una vez" dijo mientras los lanzaba en el aire y los atrapaba entre sus dedos. Rápidamente lanza los Shurikens hacia el rio, atrayéndolos rápidamente con peces pegados a estos.

Esta vez el grupo de niños exclamó sorprendido su hazaña, ignorando que hace unos momentos habían intentado huir de él. Ahora tenía 16 peces, tenía hambre, pero no tanta "…ustedes" dijo con un poco de duda, pero al ver sus expresiones sabía que lo podían entender "pueden llevarse la mitad, me sobra" dijo mientras les daba la espalda e iba por las ramas que había traído con él para cocinar los peces.

Los niños no parecían escucharlos, concentrados en lo que parecía hacer él con las ramas. Había armado una pequeña fogata con la madera y usado las rocas del rio para mantenerlas en un solo lugar y no iniciar un incendio forestal. Seguidamente acercó su mano y concentró un poco de Chakra fuego, chasqueando sus dedos y encendiendo la leña con una chispa de fuego.

Esto parecía sorprender bastante a los niños, los cuales exclamaron ruidosamente mientras lo veían encender la fogata y colocar los peces en este para asarlos "Extraño-san, ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿tienes poderes de fuego o algo así?" preguntó un niño a su lado, el cual intentaba chasquear los dedos al igual que lo hizo él junto a sus amigos para ver si podían hacer lo mismo.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, para luego alzar los hombros "si comen todas sus verduras podrán hacer lo mismo con el tiempo" respondió con simpleza, mirando fijamente su comida haciéndose. Los niños escucharon su respuesta y se miraron un momento, emocionados por el secreto detrás de la hazaña.

Finalmente, su comida termino de asarse, dándole un gran mordisco de hambre. Aunque técnicamente esta era una forma muy primitiva de alimento, en estos momentos sabía que lo mejor que había probado en su vida. vio entonces a los niños nuevamente, los cuales veía el pescado con hambre "Tomen uno" dijo al verlos andar con hambre, sorprendiéndolos "no me importa, no creo que pueda acabarme los ocho de todas formas" admitió, mordiendo nuevamente el pescado.

El grupo de niños no tardó mucho, tomando uno rápidamente y llevándoselo a la boca para degustar. Naruto les miraba de vez en cuando, pero no podía dejar de hacerse la pregunta "¿ustedes son de una aldea? ¿hay una aldea cerca?" preguntó con curiosidad, pues no creía que los niños estuviesen viviendo por si solos.

Los niños parpadearon un momento y susurraron entre ellos para luego volver hacia él "¿usted es una persona mala?" preguntó la niña antes que los demás pudiesen decir algo, cosa que se ganó una mirada de muerte de los otros dos niños, quizá por haber revelado su plan.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, pues no sabía la respuesta. ¿Era malo? Técnicamente estaba en una organización que mataba a inocentes para establecer la armonía y colaboraba con estos. Luego, otra duda vino a su cabeza, ¿Qué es ser malo? Para su líder, sus acciones eran buenas porque estaban ayudando a la aldea en las sombras, no importa cuántas vidas tuviese que matar. Pero para los demás podría ser inmoral, hasta cruel.

"no lo sé" respondió con sinceridad, mirando el fuego de la fogata "hasta hace poco era un esclavo de mi propio destino, mis acciones, aunque fueran decisiones de otros, no podrían considerarse como buenas" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba a calentar un poco por las llamas "Solo quiero vivir mi vida, no sé si eso podría considerarse como bueno, tampoco sé si es malo" terminó mientras comía un poco más, terminándose su primer pescado.

Podía imaginarse la expresión de los niños, no habían entendido nada de lo que dijo "estoy confundida, pero yo creo que es bueno" respondió la niña, sonriendo un poco "nuestro pueblo está por allá" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el bosque, a quien sabe dónde "está cerca, no es muy grande, pero la cosecha de este año será grandiosa" dijo ella mientras extendía sus brazos para darle una idea de lo grande que era.

"ya veo" dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de comer, viendo como había comido solo dos pescados y los niños se habían comido todo lo demás. Pasó un tiempo y un gran ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, como un estallido "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pues le parecía muy raro que haya algo como eso a estas alturas donde parecía reinar la paz.

Los niños estaban muy confundidos también, por lo que sabía que no era normal. Luego de eso, un gran chillido se extendió por todo el bosque, llegando a sus oídos, no pareciéndole conocido. De repente los niños tenían el rostro asustado, señalando el frente "¡es un demonio!" gritaron los niños mientras escuchaban los gritos de las multitudes, luchando contra lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

Naruto alzó una ceja cuando los niños varones dejaron a la niña y corrieron hacia la aldea, como si ellos pudiesen hacer algo "¿Qué es un demonio?" preguntó mirando a la niña, la cual lloraba de miedo y terror "¿Por qué ataca a su aldea?" preguntó con calma mientras miraba a la niña.

La niña le miró un momento, para luego tragar duro su saliva "a-atacan a veces por comida, por sustento o porque simplemente les gusta causar terror" dijo ella recordando las palabras de sus padres "a otros simplemente les gusta el sabor humano, n-no lo sé, e-ellos se comen a las personas" dijo ella mientras se cubría su cabeza y se agachaba, como si eso pudiera hacer que se librase del monstruo.

"Ya veo" dijo mientras miraba la nube de fuego que se extendía por el lugar donde estaba la aldea. No sabe porque empezó a caminar hacia ahí, pero había una gran cantidad de curiosidad en su ser, una que quería ver el monstruo con sus propios ojos "quedate aquí un momento, trata de ocultarte por si vienen alguna clase de bandidos" dijo este a la niña, quien alzó su mirada hacia él, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

Naruto se encontraba saltando entre los árboles, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el lugar hasta que pudo divisarlo con la mirada. Aquel monstruo era uno enorme, con forma humana, pero de un color grisáceo, tenía un par de cuernos y tres ojos. Curiosamente, se parecía a un Oni como las leyendas de su pueblo natal describían a las apariciones o fantasmas, mitos que nunca existieron en realidad, pero se hablaba mucho.

Gran parte de la aldea estaba destruida, algunos hombres habían muerto intentando pelear con la bestia y las mujeres corrían despavoridas hacia direcciones fuera de la aldea, los hombres intentaban ganar tiempo al parecer. Entonces vio a esos dos niños de antes, los cuales lanzaron piedras al monstruo en un intento de llamar su atención y no matase a quien podría suponer, son sus padres.

El oni no lo tomó bien, pues elevó sus garras y estaba a punto de hacerlos pedazo cuando este fue golpeado brutalmente en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder y caer tras sus espaldas. Ambos niños miraron sorprendidos como un tipo le había aparecido de la nada y había dado una patada tan poderosa al demonio que lo obligo a caer.

El tipo cayó lentamente al suelo, dándole la espalda a ambos niños "Hola" saludo este mientras movía sus manos, dejando a los niños sin palabras "así que este es un Demonio" dijo mientras miraba hacia el oni que hace un momento se encontraba en el suelo, quien se frotaba el área dañada "No es tan fuerte como parecía, creía que sería más duro" admitió, rascándose su mejilla derecha al ver que sus suposiciones no eran correctas.

El monstruo no se lo tomó bien, rugiendo en ira mientras intentaba pararse. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese hacer algo, el rubio se apareció frente a él de nuevo "aquí" dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro, devolviéndolo al suelo "No eres tan rudo, ¿no te gustaría hablar?" preguntó parado en su raíz, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El Oni nuevamente rugió, intentando aplastarlo como una mosca. Naruto vio esto y simplemente desapareció tras un estallido de velocidad, haciendo que el monstruo se golpeara a sí mismo "nuevamente, señor oni, ¿no le gustaría hablar?" preguntó el rubio encima de su mano que usó para golpearse "me gustaría saber más de los suyos, si no es mucha molestia" dijo todavía con un tono neutral, mirándolo con curiosidad. El monstruo intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

Naruto agudizó sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el monstruo no iba a hablar con él, pues seguía intentando moverse mientras unos extraños símbolos se extendían por todo su cuerpo "Me da pena matarlo, Oni-san" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba la espada que estaba en su espalda, desenfundándola mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su rostro. El oni no podía hablar porque tenía un sello maldito inmovilizándolo.

Ya habiendo llegado a su rostro, toma la espada con ambas manos y se prepara para incrustarlo en su frente "verdaderamente penoso, realmente me hubiera gustado escucharlo" dijo mientras el monstruo miraba el filo del arma con grandes ojos "Adiós" dijo mientras apuñalaba la frente de este, atravesándolo con algo de dificultad, pero matándolo, a fin de cuentas.

El gran monstruo se retorció en el suelo, pero luego de unos segundos quedó completamente inmóvil, sus ojos muertos y sin vida. Naruto vio esto y quitó la hoja de su frente, viendo un poco la vista general. Un Oni muerto, 12 hombres muertos, una mujer herida, los demás huyeron. Había fuego por doquier y lentamente se iba extendiendo.

"tu…tu…" escuchó a su lado ya en tierra firme, se trataba de uno de los niños que salvó antes "nos salvaste" dijo con un rostro lleno de admiración y felicidad, como si fuera una clase de héroe. De la misma forma, las otras personas también regresaron y lentamente empezaron a esparcir la noticia de que fue él quien mato al monstruo.

Naruto miró su espada, la cual había perdido filo considerable a pesar de solo haberla usado una vez 'quizás debí imbuirla con chakra, pero…' dijo mirando a las personas que ovacionaban su hazaña a su alrededor 'quizá usar Chakra a estas alturas podría volverme su enemigo' dijo notando como las personas eras desconfiadas a todo lo que no conocen y ves peligroso, obviamente el seria catalogado como uno de estos monstruos si mostraba sus poderes.

"Gracias por salvar nuestra aldea, Exterminador de monstruos" dijo un anciano que se le acercó de repente, llamando su atención "Si no hubieras llegado en el momento justo, nuestra aldea hubiera sido destruida por ese demonio, estamos completamente agradecidos" dijo inclinándose junto a todos los demás "Por esto, haremos una gran fiesta en su honor" dijo elevando los brazos, junto a todos los demás que parecían gustarle la idea.

Naruto simplemente mira a los lados "Yo creo que deberían de concentrarse en apagar el fuego y reconstruir su aldea, no olvidarse de sepultar a sus muertos" dice este, cambiando las sonrisas en expresiones incrédulas "hacer un festín cuando han sufrido tantas bajas y daño me parece…una mala idea" respondió mientras agitaba su arma, sacándole la sangre del oni "no es que mi opinión importe, hagan lo que ustedes quieran, pero debo irme" dijo con un tono inexpresivo mientras seguía su camino.

Mientras se marchaba, vio la cara sorprendida de los aldeanos y los niños, los cuales no esperaban una respuesta como esa. no estaba mintiendo, poco o nada le importaba un festín en su honor, ni siquiera había intentado salvarles, simplemente fue guiado por su curiosidad. él era todo menos un héroe y, por lo tanto, no se merecía esa mirada ni los elogios.

Ya a cierta distancia, levanta una de sus manos el cual tenía una especie de fragmento extraño en este 'esto es…interesante' pensó el rubio mientras observaba el fragmento de joya 'esto es lo que hacía enfurecer al Oni, lo hizo…violento' pensó pues en el momento que le sacó el fragmento, el monstruo parecía estar más pacífico y murió segundos después.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de que desprendía una energía extraña y que estaba manchada de un color oscuro '¿está intentando apoderarse de mi mente también?' pensó mientras sentía la esencia del fragmento esparciéndose por su mente 'es fuerte, pero…comparado a la oscuridad del Mangekyo sharingan' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, deteniendo la fluctuación de la energía negativa y haciéndola retroceder hasta el fragmento 'no es nada' comparó en su mente, elevando el cristal que no desprendía brillo alguno ahora.

De repente sus oídos captaron un silbido del aire, como algo que iba a toda velocidad en su dirección. Rápidamente levanta una mano y sujeta una flecha que iba a impactar contra su cabeza, deteniéndola entre un par de dedos 'una flecha, pero esta energía…' dijo al recordar la sensación del fragmento similar a la que desprendía la flecha 'esto no es chakra' confirmó finalmente, sintiendo la diferencia entre ambas.

De repente otra flecha se le fue lanzada, pero él la destruyó lanzando la que había atrapado, negándolas a mitad del vuelo. Su atacante lentamente se acercaba, a pasos calmados, con una fría calma digna de un guerrero confiado en sus habilidades. Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando diviso una mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa.

"entregámela" dijo la mujer mientras levantaba su arco, tensando su arco dispuesta a dispararle una flecha en el rostro si se negaba "Entregame el fragmento de la perla de shikon" dijo ella mientras lo amenazaba disparando una flecha cerca de su mejilla, la cual ni se molestó en esquivar sabiendo las intenciones de la mujer.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, mirando el fragmento "¿es tuya?" preguntó curioso, viendo el brillo peculiar de este con el sol. La mujer de cabellos negros asintió lentamente "bueno, toma" dijo mientras se la lanzaba, haciendo que la atrapara de forma torpe por la sorpresa "fue…un gusto conocerte, eso creo" dijo mientras le miraba un momento y se iba en dirección contraria, sin importarle que había dejado sorprendida a la mujer.

"¿Eso todo? ¿me darás el fragmento solo porque te dije que es mío?" preguntó la sacerdotisa con cuidado, pues si alguien era capaz de entregar algo con tanto valor en relativa facilidad, era alguien que tenía la confianza suficiente como para lidiar con los problemas solos "a todo esto, ¿Qué eres? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?" dijo recordando la forma en como su flecha sagrada no le afectaba en lo mínimo.

"¿Qué soy?" repitió Naruto deteniéndose un momento "no lo sé y mentiría si dijese que no me importa" dijo mientras miraba el cielo, su respuesta simplemente hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño "¿Qué haré? No lo sé, vivir supongo" respondió con sinceridad mientras se alejaba "Espero nunca vernos de nuevo, chica de barro" dijo el rubio mientras desapareció tras unos arbustos.

La sacerdotisa chasqueó la lengua cuando dejó de sentir su presencia, como si hubiera desaparecido completamente "Estoy segura que era una persona normal, entonces ¿Por qué tengo miedo?" se preguntó mientras miraba su mano, la cual estaba temblorosa. Había algo alrededor de la calma y sinceridad alrededor del rubio que de alguna manera hacia que sus cabellos estuviesen de punta, no sabía que fuese posible, pero lo hacía. No era su poder, porque no notaba uno, tampoco era su sed de sangre, porque no desprendía uno, entonces ¿Por qué?

Suspiró cansada mientras guardaba su arco y se preparaba para irse. Miró un momento el pueblo de hace unos minutos, ella estuvo por un minuto de matar al monstruo, pero el tipo rubio lo derrotó por sí mismo. Loe extraño es que estaba segura que este le había notado y no le importó, simplemente atacó al monstruo, pero no lo quería matar, eso fue lo más intrigante de todo.

"¿Quién es esa persona?"

* * *

 **Una semana después**

* * *

 **"Esto servirá, creo"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras lentamente empezaba a colocarse la última prenda de ropa. Llevaba un kimono blanco de cuello claro y color claro cerrado por una banda oscura. El cuello y la espalda del kimono estaba adornado con magatama negras. Debajo de la prenda blanca vestía un traje negro de cuerpo completo.

Actualmente estaba atando su gran cabello en una cola de caballo. Algo que sucedió luego de adquirir el sharingan y el ADN Uchiha fue que su cabello constantemente empezó a crecer "quizá deba cortármelo" pensó pues usualmente se lo cortaba cuando tenía tiempo, pero como ya no estaba enfocado en la lucha, realmente era un tema trivial (Véase, Indra Uchiha con el cabello rubio)

Estaba saliendo cuando la mujer que le había hecho el traje aplaudía feliz "le queda increíble, ahora entiendo sus especificaciones" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras giraba alrededor del rubio, observando su vestimenta "aunque…se parece a un monje para ser exactos" dijo ella con un sudor sobre su frente al verlo.

"supongo" respondió el rubio mientras elevaba su fiel Katana, colocándola en su espalda como siempre "agradezco su ayuda, aquí está el dinero" dijo mientras sacaba su dinero que tenía en mano, intentando dárselo. La respuesta de la mujer fue negar con la cabeza, cosa que le confundió un momento.

"Naruto-sama, esto es un regalo de la aldea para usted, ya que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer como artesana agradecida" dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente frente a él, haciéndole fruncir el ceño un momento. Esto había sucedido durante la última semana que se había quedado y no le gustaba ni un poco.

"pero yo no hice nada, simplemente construí un molino hidráulico para hacer harina más rápido" dijo mientras miraba a sus espaldas, donde a cierta lejanía estaba un enorme molino giratorio en el que seguían las personas mirando atentamente "y luego construí un puente para ganar dinero" dijo recordando aquel puente que ayudó a construir rápidamente en la noche mientras todos dormían.

"¿hidráulico?" parpadeó la mujer al escucharlo decir algo totalmente raro, algo que hizo que una ceja del rubio temblara un momento "bueno, ha sido más de lo que cualquiera podría esperar y por eso se lo agradecemos, que tenga un buen viaje" dijo mientras sonreía y agitaba su mano, despidiéndose.

Naruto le miró un momento antes de suspirar, dándole la espalda. Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, él rápidamente colocó la bolsa de dinero en el cinturón de la mujer, quien entró ignorante a su taller de textil. Al ver como había desaparecido, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro del rubio, quien avanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto a salir de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba, muchas personas le veían y saludaban, así como otros simplemente se le quedaban viendo con una mirada brillante 'las personas ven con buenos ojos a un desconocido mientras este favorezca su conveniencia, supongo que es inevitable' admitió mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba su viaje.

Hasta hace poco simplemente caminaba sin rumbo, sin ningún plan y simplemente disfrutando de su libertad, pero eso solo atrajo más dudas. Técnicamente, su objetivo era vivir su vida, pero… ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Cómo se supone que hay que vivirla? ¿Por qué está vivo? Estas fueron las primeras preguntas que le vinieron a la mente una vez comenzó a caminar. No iba a encontrar respuestas quedándose en un solo lugar, por esta razón es que había comenzado un viaje, un viaje de autodescubrimiento.

"Técnicamente, sigue siendo vivir mi vida" dijo en voz alta mientras miraba las monedas que tenía en su mano, apretándolas y colocándolas en una pequeña bolsa que escondió dentro de sus ropas "incluso si no es como hacerlo, estoy más vivo que cuando estaba en RAIZ" admitió mientras, seguía el camino.

Ya luego de un rato, saca un pergamino de sus grandes mangas, el cual desenrolló y miró con cuidado "si esto no se equivoca, la próxima aldea esta por allá" susurró mientras miraba algo a lo lejos, suspirando en cansancio "aún hay mucho camino por recorrer" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba el pergamino nuevamente en sus mangas, siguiendo su camino.

De repente una flecha pasa cerca de su cabeza, clavándose en un árbol. Mira perezosamente la flecha un momento y sigue su camino ignorándola. Otras andadas de flechas son disparadas, ninguna realmente logra darle y este sigue ignorándolas como si nada, sin importarle que una flecha en falso podría costarle la vida.

Ya luego de un rato, ya nadie le lanzaba flechas, aunque realmente no le importaba. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la madera siendo forzada y las grietas de este, llamándole un poco la atención. Miró con algo de curiosidad al ver a la sacerdotisa de antes, sacando las flechas que le había estado lanzando hace un minuto 'así que se le acabaron' concluyó, pues le parecía raro que no le siguiese disparando.

La sacerdotisa iba por su cuarta flecha extraída cuando notó que había traído la atención. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco por la vergüenza de ser atrapada recogiendo sus flechas "Son armas sagradas, no puedo malgastarlas dejándolas incrustadas en un árbol" se defendió, aunque realmente el rubio no había dicho nada.

Naruto asintió lentamente "ya veo, buena suerte con eso" dijo mientras seguía su camino en silencio. Antes que pudiese irse un poco más, una flecha pasó volando cerca de él, por la que lo atrapó una vez había cruzado su hombro y la lanzó hacia sus espaldas "no las desperdicies, son armas sagradas" repitió con aburrimiento, todavía ignorándola y siguiendo su camino.

Ya a cierta distancia, empezó a pensar sobre aquel lugar al que se dirigía "Monte Fuji" recordó las palabras de las personas, los cuales le decían que era un lugar sagrado para todo mundo, un lugar especial si quieres ir a peregrinar al igual que él monte Hakurei, pero por alguna razón, sentía algo extraño con respecto con este último, pues había pasado cerca de ahí y las personas no estaban tan bien que digamos.

De repente sintió las pisadas apresuras de alguien que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, suspiró cansado cunado volteó su mirada y notó que se trataba de la sacerdotisa "muy bien, tiene mi atención pero que sea rápido" dijo él con un tono tranquilo y una mirada aburrida, pero la mujer era todo lo contrario, aunque respiraba agitadamente por haber corrido.

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamó ella, aunque era más por la falta de aire que por otra cosa "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de purificar el fragmento de la perla?" preguntó mientras levantaba uno de los pedazos que traía consigo, justo el que le había dado algunos días atrás.

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto un rato antes de levantar los hombros "ni idea, ni siquiera sabía que estaba corrompida en primer lugar" respondió con sinceridad, bajando los brazos nuevamente "percibía emociones negativas saliendo del fragmento, lo único que hice fue negarlas" dijo recordando como contrarresto oscuridad con más oscuridad, logrando hacerla retroceder "si eso es todo, quiero continuar con mi viaje" dijo mientras señalaba el camino que estaba a sus espaldas.

La mujer parecía absorber la información poco a poco, hasta que simplemente negó con la cabeza "¿Cuáles son tus planes? ¿Por qué vas hacia el monte Fuji?" empezó a interrogarlo con una gran cantidad de desconfianza, se notaba a leguas por su mirada aguda. Aunque no entendía porque la desconfianza, técnicamente ni siquiera había mentido una sola vez.

"Curiosidad" reveló, haciendo que parpadee un momento "Los aldeanos me dijeron que era un lugar obligatorio si quería continuar con mi viaje y que quizá resuelva todas mis dudas al llegar a aquel lugar, no tengo nada que perder, así que me aventuro a la idea de que podría funcionar" admite, recordando como todo mundo parecía muy convencido con eso.

La mujer se quedó callada, viéndolo como si intentara buscar alguna clase de mentira, pero ambos sabían que estaba diciendo la verdad. En realidad, no había razones para mentir, ¿Qué lograría con ello? Lo único que quería eran respuestas y él estaba en búsqueda de ellas, ¿acaso la búsqueda de la verdad era algo malo para ella? de ser así, tenía muchas razones para matarlo.

Al ver que no respondía, pensó que era una señal para continuar su camino y así lo hizo. Habrá caminado durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa caminaba detrás de él. Con algo de incomodidad en su ser, siguió caminando para no pensar que fuese un error, pero ella seguía tras él.

Ya cansado, se queda parado para ver si la sacerdotisa le imitaba, pero esta sigue de frente, hasta rebasarle un par de pasos. Se detiene luego de esto y mira sobre su hombro hacia él "¿Qué? Tenemos la misma ruta" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el frente, ignorándolo. Naruto se quedó viéndola un momento antes de suspirar, continuando su viaje.

De esta manera continuó su camino. Ambos caminaron de esta forma, siempre había una distancia entre ellos, pero era más por seguridad. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó y la enorme distancia se recortó hasta el punto en donde ambos caminaban a la par, aunque ninguno se dirigía la mirada, mucho menos la palabra.

Otro gran tiempo pasó y finalmente fue la sacerdotisa quien rompió el silencio "¿Qué pasa con esas ropas? ¿no eras un exterminador de monstruos? ¿acaso te volviste un monje?" preguntó ella, sin quitar la mirada en el camino. Su interrogatorio continuó, pero de diferente forma, había curiosidad en su voz más que desconfianza.

"no soy o era un exterminador de monstruos" reveló el rubio mientras miraba hacia el frente, intentando ver algo a lo lejos "Tampoco soy un monje, simplemente decidí llevar algo que atraiga menos la atención, pero que no me confundiesen con un aldeano normal" informó este, a lo que la chica asintió silenciosamente, quedando nuevamente en un frio e incómodo silencio.

"tu cabello" dijo de repente la chica, llamando un poco su atención "¿Cómo creció tan rápido?" preguntó curiosa, pues aquel crecimiento era casi sobrenatural. De hecho, la primera vez que lo vio ya tenía el cabello algo descontrolado, pero no era algo tan brusco como ahora. Parecía hasta otra persona.

"genética-" decía, pero se detuvo, negando con la cabeza al recordar que este mundo no parecía haber descubierto muchas cosas con respecto al suyo "es culpa de mi sangre, supongo" dijo ignorando la mirada rara que le dio la sacerdotisa "quizá mis padres hayan tenido el cabello largo, quizá los padres de estos, no tengo ni idea" dijo media verdad, pues podría tratarse también de alguna delas pruebas de ADN que se le implantaron.

"¿no conoces a tus padres?" preguntó la sacerdotisa, sonando un poco sorprendida. Ella se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era sacarle información al rubio, puesto que ni quiera era realmente una pregunta, pero este no dudó en ningún momento en revelar algo personal.

"Vi a mi padre una vez, pero él no tenía idea de que yo era su hijo" contó este, recordando una de sus pocas misiones para RAIZ "mi madre era una prostituta, no recuerda haberme dado a luz tampoco, porque no he sido el único que nació así" admitió, recordando los informes que había leído sobre ella "algunos de mis medios hermanos murieron durante el parto, los otros son ladrones, nunca interactúe con ninguno" dijo fácilmente, todavía con su mirada al frente.

Se quedaron en otro silencio incomodo, solo que más incómodo aún. La mirada de la sacerdotisa lo decía todo, sentía lastima "¿los odias?" preguntó de repente, finalmente llamando su atención "¿odias no haber tenido familia y crecer solo?" preguntó ella, todavía mirándole con esos ojos llenos de pena y tristeza, como si se estuviera compadeciéndose.

"en lo absoluto" respondió con facilidad, sorprendiéndola "aunque me entrenaron para no tener emociones, realmente no siendo odio hacia mis padres, incluso debería de estar agradecido solo por el hecho de vivir" respondió sinceramente este, dejándole sin palabras "Además, nacer sin familia o el amor en general no ha sido malo, de hecho, de todas las cosas que me han sucedido, podría ser la menos peor de todas" admitió, recordando que hubieron cosas tan oscuras en su vida que superaban con creses esa falta de amor con la que vivió.

No hubo charla a partir de ahí, simplemente era el mismo silencio incomodo de siempre, aunque algo había cambiado nuevamente "Mi nombre es Kikyo" dijo de repente la sacerdotisa a su lado, todavía sin mirarle "Lamento haberle disparado con flechas antes he intentado matarle la primera vez que nos vimos" dijo ella con un tono ligeramente avergonzado, pero su rostro solo demostraba la misma frialdad de siempre.

"Namikaze Naruto" respondió el rubio, imitándola "un caminante errante en busca de iluminación, pero sin ser monje" especifico, pues realmente no buscaba ayudar a otros, simplemente buscaba su propio beneficio "no te preocupes, no ha sido la primera ni la última vez que alguien ha intentado matarme, te llegas a acostumbrar" respondió, caminando tranquilamente como si lo que había dicho no sonara lo suficientemente triste.

Llegaron a un punto muerto, puesto que de repente la sacerdotisa se detuvo "aquí nuestros caminos se separan" dijo ella mientras miraba algo en la lejanía con algo de añoranza "Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen en un futuro, ha sido…gratificante hablar con usted" dijo casi formalmente, sin mostrar sonrisa alguna "si sigue el camino y dobla a la derecha, podría encontrarse con los exterminadores, quizá tengan armas para usted" dijo este mientras caminaba y desaparecía tras una bruma que salió de la nada.

"lo mismo digo, chica de barro" respondió el rubio, viendo como todo lentamente volvía a la normalidad "Una aldea de exterminadores, suena…interesante" admitió, pues desde el momento que escuchó hablar de ellos, su curiosidad empezó a aumentar conforme más le confundían con aquellos guerreros "quizá una visita no haya ningún daño, hasta podía ser una buena oportunidad para recolectar información sobre mi paradero" pensó positivamente, caminando con una sonrisa hacia él lugar que la sacerdotisa había mencionado.

 **Su peregrinación se tornará más complicada de lo que creía**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:**  
 _La aldea de los exterminadores, Asalto de los demonios_

* * *

Nuevamente, este es un FIC que simplemente escribí por aburrimiento, no sé si lo voy a continuar, lo retomaré cuando tenga otro bloqueo del escritor en mi proyecto THE LEGEND OF FALLEN KNIGHT. Como podrán ver, este no se siente como Naruto en lo absoluto, es un personaje más complejo y simple al mismo tiempo.

Me ha gustado un montón porque no estoy obligado a escribir algo de alguien más (como el caso de DESTINY, en el cual técnicamente reescribía el capítulo de inuyasha), sino que todo esto sale completamente de mi imaginación. Por esto y por muchas razones más (un protagonista del que no me he basado en su cannon) siento libertad al escribir y las palabras simplemente brotan de la nada, es increíble.

 **CONCLUCION: ¿de qué trata? Pues…creo que esto va de como el protagonista resuelve sus dudas, un camino largo hacia la verdad y como este va desarrollándose, adquiriendo la verdadera felicidad. Esto no va de un chico héroe que tiene el objetivo de salvarlos a todos de un malo malote, eso es muy seguro. Tampoco es de un tipo que se enamora y adquiere un nuevo significado en su vida, eso también es muy seguro.**

Este último es muy dudoso porque...quizá si haya un pequeño romance. Pero como dije anteriormente, creo que será algo totalmente secundario, no le daré mucho interés la verdad y si lo hago, no esperen un prota princeso, ingenuo o estúpido, eso muy muy seguro.

Dicho todo esto, me despido y esperen el próximo capítulo con ganas, estoy seguro que habrá uno…quizá…ni idea, pero me ha gustado y si hay apoyo (u otro bloqueo del escritor, que es muy común en mi) volveré con otro cap.

Psdt: me he olvidado colocar las musicas y estoy muy cansado para hacerlo. El proximo capitulo lo haré...eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2: Aldea de Exterminadores

Aunque no lo crean, esto lo escribo hoy, el undécimo día de diciembre. El anterior fue escrito en noviembre y tengo otro bloqueo del escritor (parezco ya el creador de hiatusxhiatus), así que me dije "Oye, ¿Por qué no?" y estoy aquí, escribiendo el segundo capítulo. He leído algunos comentarios y realmente me han gustado, gracias :D

Por otro lado, mi hermano me ha dado algunas ideas interesantes. Me dijo que debía colocar el Cannon, que no había nada de malo siempre y cuando no me enfocara completamente en ello y que me concentrara en mi argumento, cosa que me parecía muy bien.

* * *

 **Fate of Dawn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : _La aldea de exterminadores_

* * *

" **dijo que doblara a la derecha, pero yo solo veo montañas aquí** "

El sonido de pisadas contra la hierba se escuchaba por el bosque mientras el sonido típico de la naturaleza los envolvía a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, tras unos arbustos, el rubio hizo aparición, completamente perdido y en la deriva "mejor me rindo y busco de una forma más normal" admite, pues esto de andar caminando sin sentido aparento y una torpe indicación le parecía muy absurdo.

Cerrando los ojos, empezó a extender sus sentidos, explorándolo todo a través de ellos. De repente localizó algo extraño, se trataba de una aldea oculta en la cima de una montaña "¿Konoha? No, realmente esta oculta" dijo con un poco de ironía dándose cuenta de que esta aldea de exterminadores realmente estaba oculta, muy diferente a su aldea de ninjas, la cual estaba a simple vista.

Caminó lentamente por la montaña, hasta que encontró un camino directo hacia la cima de la montaña. Quien sabe cuánto caminó, pero finalmente llegó a la cima, las grandes murallas de madera eran muy inusuales, siendo una de las pocas aldeas con defensa de verdad 'bueno, tiene sentido' pensó mientras la veía 'su oficio es matar a monstruos, estos deben tenerle un odio horrible' concluyó, entendiendo la seguridad que tenía esta aldea.

Aunque podía traspasar fácilmente la muralla de diferentes formas, decidió hacerlo de forma normal, pero no veía ninguna puerta 'aquí acaba el camino, pero no hay puerta, ¿debo esperar o algo?' se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando en que debería de hacer para ingresar al lugar sin usas sus poderes.

Sintió que le miraban, notó que se trataba de los puestos de vigía alrededor de lo que sería la puerta cerrada. Luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió de forma vertical, pero en vez de una simple bienvenida, fue rodeado por los que podría suponer eran exterminadores guardias '¿estos son exterminadores?' pensó mientras veía detenidamente a uno o a otro 'tienen un equipo muy…peculiar' pensó notando la energía que estos desprendían por si sola.

De repente un hombre se hizo presente, parecía ser el líder de la aldea "¿puedo preguntar el porqué de su visita, monje?" a pesar del rostro plano del rubio, una de sus cejas tembló cuando escuchó como le había llamado "también me gustaría saber cómo encontró este lugar" dijo el hombre mientras hacia una señal y los guardias levantaron sus armas.

Naruto se tomó un poco de tiempo y tiró al suelo una gran bolsa que había estado cargando con extrema facilidad, causando un gran ruido "me dijeron que aquí podía vender estos" dijo mientras uno de los guardias abría la bolsa, revelando muchas partes de monstruo "ah, también me contaron que podía dejar esto aquí" dicho esto, sacó un fragmento de la joya de shikon, sorprendiendo a los hombres.

"¿un fragmento de la joya?" preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba hacia Naruto y recibía el fragmento, viéndolo con detenimiento "no expulsa energías negativas, esta purificado" dijo sorprendido, pues desprendía un lindo color lila "Como puedo suponer que el fragmento lo conseguiste de ese monstruo, ¿tú lo purificaste?" preguntó el líder, haciendo que el rubio ladeara su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Estaba pensando en que responder, porque en este mundo cualquier cosa era algo que admirar y estaba cansado de la admiración "…eso creo" respondió mientras miraba el fragmento "simplemente la tome mientras caminaba hacia aquí, unos aldeanos me dijeron que estaban recolectándolos" admitió, pues antes de llegar aquí había otra aldea que les dijo eso mismo.

El hombre se quedó callado un momento, antes de sonreír "bueno, sea lo que sea no encuentro una razón para negarte entrar a nuestra aldea, eres bienvenido" una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro del rubio "obviamente te pagaremos por las molestias, ve a mi hogar cuando quieras recoger el dinero"" dijo mientras se marchaba lentamente, dejando a sus guardias con el rubio.

Naruto le miró un momento mientras miraba como el sujeto se alejaba, pero no sus guardias. Este les miró un momento con desconfianza y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, pero los guardias seguían sin dejarlo 'bueno, es mejor que nada supongo' admitió en su mente, suspirando derrotado en la forma en como tendría que explorar la aldea.

Para su buena suerte, los guardias le dejaron una vez ingresó a la aldea. Mientras se intentaba, los aldeanos le miraban desde la lejanía con mucha curiosidad, quizá por sus ropas, quizá por su cabello deslumbrante, quien daba en realidad, había muchas razones para mirarle extraño '¿Dónde se supone que debo de vender esto?' pensó mientras miraba por todos lados, queriéndose deshacer de la bolsa de partes.

Tiempo después fue guiado por el destino hasta un lugar que parecía ser una enorme herrería. No tuvo que hacer nada en realidad, ya había personas esperándole fuera de este "¿aquí es donde dejo las partes de los monstruos?" preguntó a un hombre, el cual parecía forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, quien asintió "bueno, tome" dijo mientras le lanzaba la bolsa, cosa que hizo que callera de espaldas para sorpresa de sus amigos.

De esta manera les dio la espalda, dejando a sus amigos ayudando al tipo que estaba siendo aplastado por quien sabe cuánto peso de la bolsa 'ya entregué las partes, es hora de irme a la casa del líder…' pensó mientras se preguntaba como la encontraría, pues nadie quería hablarle 'supongo que es la más grande y ya' pensó mientras dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y caminaba hacia la casa más grande que había visto mientras caminaba por la aldea.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa del líder, vio que había puestos de comida, vendían hierbas medicinales y otras que posiblemente tenían un uso más sofisticados. Algo curioso es que también había talleres de fabricación de diversas cosas, como armaduras, bombas, armas, todas muy diferentes a la herrería donde había ido primero 'quizás porque estas trabajan el acero normal y no la carne de sus enemigos' pensó, pues la herrería a la que fue primero era gigante a comparación de estos.

Finalmente llegó a la casa principal, curiosamente le esperaba el líder en la puerta con un par de niños…bueno, un niño y una adolecente "Espero que haya tenido tiempo para explorar la aldea, aquí está el dinero" dijo mientras el pequeño chico se le acercaba, dándole una bolsa de dinero, cosa que acepto "y como ya conocé algunas cosas sobre nosotros, Mi hija Sango será su guia hasta la tarde" dijo mientras presentaba a la nueva chica, quien dio un paso al frente.

"no creo que sea necesario, en realidad ya quería irme…" estaba diciendo hasta que se dio cuenta que le había faltado algo más importante, la información "aceptaré gustosamente su guia" dijo formalmente mientras se inclinaba hacia el líder, quien asintió. Al inclinarse, se dio cuenta de que la chica y su padre compartieron una pequeña mirada, como si planearan algo.

Pasó otro pequeño tiempo y se encontraba caminando junto a la adolecente, iban en silencio hasta que vio nuevamente los puestos de trabajo "¿puedo preguntar algo?" le preguntó a la chica, que saltó un poco del susto por hablar de repente "¿hay un lugar donde pueda comprar hojas o pergaminos o cualquier cosa donde pueda escribir?" preguntó este, preguntándose si había un sitio tal ya que en otras aldeas no existían.

La chica llamada sango parecía pensarlo un momento "hay un lugar" dijo mientras señalaba algo al fondo del todo, dando había una pequeña casa "Ahí es donde se crean los pergaminos o donde guardamos los Talismanes para sellar las energías malignas de…nuestra herrería" dijo sin querer decir mucho al respecto, quizá porque se estaba conteniendo la información para otra cosa.

Naruto asintió lentamente en silencio "¿puedo ir? Necesito comprar uno o dos pergaminos en blanco" preguntó este, a lo que la chica sintió. Ambos caminaron hacia el sitio y entraron, haciéndole ver como en realidad parecía una papelería antigua. Ahí encontró todo lo que necesitaba 'cuatro pergaminos medianos y diez pequeños' pensó mientras se imaginaba los usos que podría darle, podría ayudarle en situaciones tensas.

"¿no piensa llevarse Talismanes?" pregunta Sango mientras le enseña las pequeñas tiras de papel en blanco, algo que le llamó un poco la atención "Si piensa luchar contra los espíritus malignos debería de llevar unos cuantos, como monje, creo que le servirán" al escuchar cómo fue llamado su ceja se encrespó un momento.

Suspirando, evita caer en la frustración "quizás, pero yo realmente no soy un monje" dijo sorprendiéndola un momento "yo simplemente soy un caminante errante, eliminar monstruos es solo…un pasatiempo" admitió, pues las veces que se encontró con monstruos había intentado hablar con ellos, pero ninguno respondía además de amenazas e insultos.

Aun así, tomó la ayuda de la chica y tomó uno de los pequeños papeles, viéndolos en blanco "bueno, podrían servir como papeles bomba" susurró mientras lo veía más de cerca "hasta podría hacer sellos de supresión o retención" dijo viéndole los usos que podría darle. Aunque por la mirada de la chica sabía que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, lo dejo simplemente al aire.

"¿Dónde piensa guardar todo eso?" preguntó Sango mientras lo veía salir con todas las cosas que traía, pesaba poco, pero tenía mucho volumen. Por lo poco que podía ver, él sujeto entró a la aldea completamente a pie, sin caballos o nada que le ayudase a cargar muchas cosas, cosa que le sorprendió pues según su padre había traído consigo bastantes piezas de coraza.

Naruto no le tomó importancia, dejando uno de los pergaminos en el suelo, haciendo un sencillo sello de almacenaje. Una vez terminado, se separó un poco mientras dejaba todas las cosas que había comprado encima del pergamino. Haciendo un sello de mano, rápidamente la pintura escrita en el pergamino comenzó a extenderse fuera de él, lentamente envolviendo todas las cosas y lentamente sumergiéndolo dentro de este. Al terminar, solo quedó un Kanji que describía lo que había sellado dentro.

"creo que esto servirá" dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino pequeño y lo enrollaba, escondiéndolo en sus mangas "puedes continuar con tu guia" dijo con un tono plano el rubio, empezando a caminar, pero la chica seguía parada ahí "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el rubio, pues la chica parecía sorprendida, alguno que otro aldeano también parecía sorprendido, pero realmente no era para tanto.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" preguntó la chica llamada Sango mientras recordaba haber visto las cosas meterse dentro del pergamino "estoy segura de que los monjes tienen poderes espirituales que les permiten hacer todo tipo de cosas, pero nunca he escuchado que puedan sellar otra cosa que no sea monstruos" dijo todavía sorprendida.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza "Pensé que al menos sabrían hacer algo como esto" dijo en voz alta mientras miraba el cielo, pensando en que tan lejos estaba desinformado sobre el mundo donde vivía "como me encontré con una sacerdotisa que tenía poderes y monstruos pensé que esto era su día a día, pero al parecer no" concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando pensar.

Sango parpadeó al ver al rubio de antes perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera considerando muchas cosas a partir de ahora. Ella suspira sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada más que cobrarle tiempo, el cual no tenía "sigamos con la guia" le llamó la atención mientras seguían caminando, aunque Naruto seguía en las nubes.

Pasaron por muchos lugares, un pequeño lugar para comer, él cual no estaba nada mal. También pasaron junto a una herborista, la cual parecía un poco desconfianza de él en un principio, pero se fue soltando conforme le hablaba de su trabajo y las diferentes plantas. Era muy interesante saber que existían las mismas plantas con las mismas características en este mundo, algo que tomar en cuenta. Algunas que ya sabía le habían dado otros usos, como el de alejar malos espíritus o demonios como se los suele llamar.

Finalmente, al lugar de su mayor interés, la herrería "¿haces cualquier tipo de armas o necesariamente tiene que ser una espada?" preguntó Naruto a la adolecente, quien ya parecía mas o menos acostumbrada a su presencia. Al ver la cara de duda que traía, decidió ser más específico "Necesito armas poco comunes" dijo simplemente, cerrando los ojos y mirando al lugar al cual se dirigían.

La chica sango se demoró un momento "bueno, esta es nuestra herrería más común para las personas que solo luchan contra otros humanos y comercian sus armas con otras aldeas que las necesitan" dijo ella, explicándole un poco la utilidad de la herrería de metal "Para los exterminadores hay otra herrería y temo decirle que no están a la venta" informó ella, aunque realmente no pareció ofender al rubio.

"no te preocupes, no necesito armas o armaduras hechas de demonios" dijo este, sorprendiéndola de pronto, quizá porque era algo que nadie hasta el momento había dicho "Necesito armas de metal normal, el hueso o la coraza no servirá" dijo este, viendo con detalle el humo que salía de la gran casa.

"¿Cómo sabe que son hechas de monstruos?" preguntó sorprendida, el rubio simplemente contestó levantando los hombros "Bueno, si sabe sobre nuestras armas, debe de saber que el metal ordinario no afecta mucho a los monstruos, sobre todo a los más poderosos" dijo ella mirándolo desde la esquina de sus ojos, pero sin hacerlo directamente.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento "No lo sabía" admitió, sorprendiéndola nuevamente 'quizá por eso mi espada se dañó tanto durante la batalla' recordó pues su espada quedó casi sin filo, aunque cumplió su propósito "Quiero armas de metal porque son más versátiles y son conductores de casi cualquier cosa" dijo mientras dejaba de lado que era más fácil pasar Chakra por ellos.

Antes que Sango pudiese preguntar, habían llegado justo a tiempo al lugar, donde parecían estar fabricando algunas de sus armas. Un hombre, quien parecía ser el dueño, dejó lo que hacía para saludar "Hey sango" saludó a la adolecente, quien sonrió y devolvió el saludo "había escuchado de un extranjero por aquí" dijo mientras miraba detenidamente al rubio, como si le estuviese analizando "Es una ropa muy extraña" dijo pues no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto.

"Me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar armas" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba una mano, enseñando que traía una estrella ninja y un kunai entre los dedos, el cual tomó el herrero "pensé que podría forjarme muchas de estas, casi ya no tengo" admitió, pues en su travesía había desperdiciado muchas de estas en enfrentamientos con los monstruos. No usar Chakra hacia que tuviera que usarlas aún más.

El hombre las vio un momento, mirando las armas con suma detenimiento "bueno, son normales en realidad" dijo sin verle nada de raro "aunque tendría que hacer moldes, por el tamaño de estas yo diría que me tomaría algo de…una semana" dijo viéndolos de cerca, antes de bajarlas "no sabía que eras un ninja, había escuchado que eras un monje" dijo el hombre riéndose entre dientes, reconociendo las armas.

"¿eres un ninja?" preguntó incrédula sango, a lo cual el rubio asintió con lentitud "pero, ¿Cómo?" susurró confundida, pues hasta el momento no había escuchado de un ninja que pudiese usar esa clase de habilidades o lidiar con monstruos, sobre todo uno que tuviese incrustada un fragmento de la perla.

"los ojos de un guerrero" dijo el hombre herrero, deteniendo a la chica quien quería respuestas "los ojos de alguien que ha visto todo un mundo pasar frente a sus ojos, puedo verlo y creo que tu padre también lo vio" dijo este con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sango "por otro lado, escuché que tu padre está buscándote, está en el antiguo santuario de la perla de shikon" dijo este sin despedirse, volviendo a su trabajo.

Naruto alzó una ceja 'para ser un herrero, parece saber mucho sobre personas, la experiencia quizá' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a caminar a otro lugar "¿dónde es el santuario de la perla de shikon?" preguntó a la adolecente a su lado, quien, en vez de dirigirle, andaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sango despertó un momento, para luego recuperarse del susto "Antiguo Santuario de la perla de Shikon" corrigió ella, confundiendo al rubio "Hasta hace un mes no tenía ningún uso, pero con la reaparición de la perla y la fragmentación de esta, los exterminadores guardamos ahí los fragmentos que recolectamos" contó ella, recordando un brillo en el cielo mientras andaba en una misión.

El rubio se quedó callado un momento "Cuando lo dices así, suena a que este pueblo tiene historia con aquella joya" dijo este mientras caminaban sin nadie a su alrededor "¿Qué es la joya en primer lugar? en mi viaje todos andan muy preocupados por ella, pero no sé el porqué de esto" admitió, pues nadie decía nada relevante además de ser muy importantes.

Esta vez, sango no parecía muy sorprendida "La joya es originaria de nuestro pueblo, solo que no podíamos con la responsabilidad" dijo ella mientras todo a su alrededor por alguna razón se volvía más lento "teníamos ataques contantes de demonios, una lucha encarnizada para obtener aquella joya y en cada lucha por ella, esta misma se veía contaminada" contó ella mientras recordaba la esfera negra "entonces se le fue encargada a una sacerdotisa para que la purificara, pero ella murió hace 50 años, desapareciendo la joya junto a ella" terminó de contar Sango, una historia que parecía tener mucho tiempo circulando, pero desconocida por alguna extraña razón.

"Ya veo" respondió sencillamente el rubio, entendiendo algo de la historia "si había lucha era definitivamente por poder y puedo entenderlo, incluso un pequeño fragmento desprendía una increíble cantidad de energía" recordó este, pues en su encuentro con estas dotaban de grandes cantidades de poderes a los monstruos a las que se incrustaba.

Sango asintió lentamente "Esa fue la razón de nuestra lucha, para que ningún monstruo o persona con malignas intenciones dieran un uso a la perla" dijo ella recordando el momento exacto donde el brillo iluminó el cielo "pero…la joya por alguna extraña razón reapareció hace poco tiempo, rompiéndose y separándose en quien sabe cuántos fragmentos, es por eso que nuestra prioridad es recolectarlos todos" contó ella, pues realmente era algo a lo que todos los exterminadores estaban al tanto y hacían con mucho entusiasmo.

"Entiendo" fue la única respuesta que dio el rubio, quien ay no tuvo más preguntas, aunque el origen de esta seguía pendiente, pero no era algo que le preocupase realmente. Caminaron otro poco más y llegaron a un sitio que parecía relativamente nuevo, como si la hubiesen limpiado hace poco o la hubieran reconstruido para estos nuevos fines.

Ambos entraron silenciosamente, encontrando al hombre junto a quien podría suponer era el hijo de este al igual que la adolecente que la acompañaba. El hombre finalmente notó su llegada "veo que finalmente están aquí" dijo un momento para darles la espalda "Me gustaría pedirle un favor" dijo este, posiblemente a Naruto "¿cree que podría purificar los otros fragmentos? Están comenzando a corromper al que antes había purificado" dijo este mientras miraba el pequeño altar al fondo del todo.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, antes de suspirar "no me importa en realidad" dijo mientras caminaba con pereza hacia el pequeño altar, tomando tres de los fragmentos en su mano. de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron, apareciendo automáticamente el Mangekyo sharingan, para que luego algo negro saliese de la perla y desapareciese en su mano "está hecho" dijo mientras volvía a dejarlas en el altar, retrocediendo.

Con los ojos cerrados mientras retrocedía, desactivó los ojos Uchiha para que no notasen nada extraño "Es verdad" dijo el líder mientras se acercaba al altar, notándolos muy brillantes "Están purificados" susurró sorprendido, quizá porque realmente no le tenía nada de fe en el rubio. sus hijos se acercaron con él para ver los fragmentos, igual de sorprendido.

Luego de unos momentos de rezos, el hombre y padre de ambos niños se acercó a él "Con esto visto, creo que puedo confiar en usted" dijo este mientras cerraba los ojos "A decir verdad, incluso luchar contra estos monstruos es difícil para nosotros, son…demasiado poderosos" reconoció este, pues las criaturas con estos fragmentos eran el doble o triple de difíciles que uno normal.

"con este incidente hemos perdido a mas exterminadores de lo usual, no podemos hacerlos solos" admitió para luego abrir sus ojos "Pero usted pudo con uno de estos usted solo, incluso posee la capacidad de purificar los fragmentos" reconoció este, pues la fuerza que portaba el rubio solo al llevar la gran carga de las partes de los demonios ya era formidable.

Dicho esto, el hombre se inclinó frente a él, sorprendiendo a ambos de sus hijos "por esto me gustaría pedirle que se nos una en nuestro deber, ayudándonos a combatir a estas bestias, recolectar los fragmentos y mantener fuera a los espectros de esta" pidió este, obviamente pidiéndole a los exterminadores y a lidiar con su trabajo.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento para luego negar "Mi niego" dijo cerrando los ojos, sorprendiendo a la pequeña familia "Dejé mi vida de shinobi por una razón y fue para alejarme de las luchas, encontrar mi propio camino" dijo este para luego abrir los ojos "sé que suena egoísta y poco altruista, porque mi decisión podría afectar la vida de muchas personas" reconoció, pues realmente si participase, muchas personas se salvarían, continuando con sus vidas.

"Usualmente evito meterme en peleas o batallas, solamente peleo cuando no tengo otra opción" contó él, pues la verdad es que ha evitado a algunos monstruos de camino hacia la aldea, sin importarle si atacaba a una aldea o no "No es que sea pacifista, simplemente quiero vivir de otro modo, aun cuando el mundo se caiga a pedazos" se explicó un poco, levantando las manos "ese es…el camino que yo he elegido" terminó, mirando a la familia frente a él.

Estos mismos se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, hasta que el hombre tose un poco, despertando a sus hijos de la sorpresa "puedo entenderlo y respeto su decisión" dijo este, ganando la mirada de los chicos "aunque es tan joven como lo podría ser mi hija, puedo ver que está determinado en su propio camino y es algo de que admirar" dicho esto, levanto una mano "Le deseo buena suerte en su viaje, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera, usted es bienvenido aquí" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto levantó una ceja ante su respuesta 'por lo general, las personas no se toman muy bien el individualismo' pensó recordando a los aldeanos, peor por alguna extraña razón, el hombre parecía entenderlo 'quizá porque es un guerrero y entiende mi forma de pensar' con esto en mente, sonríe un poco y toma la mano, sacudiéndola.

 **'Las personas realmente son raras'**

* * *

 **"¡otra vez! ¡otra vez!"**

Fue un grito grupal de infantes, los cuales vitoreaban entusiasmados por algo en específico. Era un gran grupo, los cuales rodeaban a un monje shinobi rubio, el cual estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol "pero si ya les he mostrado cinco veces" dijo este con voz cansada, bostezando luego de decirlo.

Los niños gimieron decepcionados, con caras largas y se movían como si fueran muertos vivientes. Esto hizo suspirar a Naruto "bueno, una más y luego se van a sus casas" dijo este, haciendo que todo mundo corriera nuevamente para verle " **Katon: Onidōrō (Linterna demonio)" **susurró mientras hacía un solo sello.

Lentamente aparecieron esferas de fuego alrededor de Naruto y los niños, como luciérnagas que se movían a su alrededor. Los niños veían con grandes ojos como las esferas de fuego empezaban a tomar otras formas, como el de animales o personas que reían y jugaban entre ellas. Los infantes veían con grandes ojos, riéndose mientras perseguían algunas de estas esferas.

Algunos de los niños parecían tomar el fuego entre sus manos, pero la esfera sobrevolaba sobre sus palmas, dándole un poco de calor a sus frías manos. de repente las esferas empezaron a elevarse en al aire, hasta perderse en el cielo, donde desaparecieron por completo. Naruto por otro lado, suspiró mientras abría los ojos, pues el jutsu necesitaba mucha concentración e imaginación "bueno, ya está, ahora a sus casas, sus madres estarán preocupadas" dijo mientras bajaba las manos. Los niños suspiraron y empezaron a dispersarse hacia sus casas, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros "por el Rikudou, ellos son muy persuasivos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a meditar.

Habían pasado casi cinco días desde aquello y la gente ya se había acostumbrado a sus poderes, tildándolo de alguna clase de habilidad espiritual. Aunque realmente no lo es, no estaba con ganas de explicarle de donde provenían ni que eran sus jutsus, por lo cual simplemente se quedó callado, escuchando en silencio sus palabras.

De repente escucha pasos acercándose con calma, posiblemente el de una delgada mujer que usaba alguna clase de armadura y traía consigo un arma pesada "¿no es muy peligroso usar fuego? Usted dijo que podía quemar de verdad" fue la voz femenina que molestaba su meditación y su momento de calma descaradamente, pero realmente no le importó, ella venia haciéndolo desde hace tiempo.

"soy muy cuidadoso con el fuego, aunque…es la primera vez que uso algo de ese calibre para divertir a unos niños" dijo mientras se reía ligeramente "si mis maestros me miraran, estarían muy decepcionados" dijo mientras soltaba una risa calmada "bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sango?" preguntó todavía con los ojos cerrados, ignorando el hecho de que ella había estado mirando su show por casi media hora.

La adolecente se quedó callada un minuto, como si estuviera recordando que estaba haciendo aquí "Tengo una misión dentro de un rato y quería saber si me iba a dar otro consejo, ya sabe…para lidiar con mis enemigos" dijo ella mientras decía el motivo de su visita, el cual era casi frecuente, pero poco o nada importaba, ella era la siguiente a la cabeza de líder después de todo, un líder que sigue permitiéndole quedar en esta aldea.

Naruto se quedó callado, meditando sus palabras "¿no eres lo suficientemente mayor para lidiar con tus propias dudas?" preguntó de repente con una sonrisa, avergonzando a la adolecente "Tenemos casi la misma edad, solo un par de años de diferencia" recordó, pues ella tenía 15 y él tenía casi 18 "incluso si fuera más viejo, ¿no crees que pedir concejos a alguien que tiene más dudas que tú es tonto?" le preguntó, casi de manera seria, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica se quedó callada un momento, pero finalmente respondió "quizá, pero usted tiene más experiencia que yo en muchas cosas. Si me comparo con usted, yo sigo siendo una niña" respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que una de las cosas que más distraen al rubio luego de conocerlo unos días, era que le gusta charlar mucho. Responderle de la misma manera parecía alegrarlo por alguna extraña razón.

Naruto se rio ligeramente "Supongo que tienes razón, aunque realmente no hay mucha diferencia en realidad, pero tú has venido por un concejo, no para una comparación" decía mientras lentamente escuchaba las hojas mecerse en un silencio de paz "El enemigo fingirá ser tu amigo en muchas ocasiones, uno de ellos puedes ser tú, no hay peor enemigo en una batalla que tu mismo" dijo mientras abría los ojos, enseñándole sus ojos azules claros.

Sango se quedó callada unos momentos antes de asentir en silencio. Parecía tomárselo con mucha seriedad, adoptando sus palabras sabias para un futuro "muchas gracias" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, pues se había arrodillado un momento para estar al nivel del rubio "Volveremos muy tarde, el castillo del noble está muy lejos, posiblemente regresemos al amanecer" dijo ella mientras se retiraba lentamente hacia su destino.

La sonrisa de Naruto disminuyo un poco, pues entendió las palabras no dichas " **si no regreso y algo nos pasa, protege la aldea** " dijo aquellas palabras que la chica le trasmitió por el tono de su voz. Mientras pensaba en esto, notó un pequeño jarrón con lo que sería té, el cual sirvió en una tasa para él 'más o menos empiezo a entender porque una aldea es importante' pensó recordando las palabras de su maestro en RAIZ, pero también como el mensaje de su maestro y lo que realmente es, eran muy diferentes, por lo menos desde su punto de vista.

Aunque no era oficial, prácticamente, en los cinco días que se ha quedado en la aldea, se había convertido en una especie de sabio de estos. Si había alguna duda más allá de su comprensión o algo con lo que incluso los exterminadores no pudieron lidiar, venían a él por algunas respuestas. Usualmente también era visitado por los niños, los cuales le bombardeaban con preguntas muy interesantes o querían alguna clase de demostración alucinante.

En más de una ocasión le han dicho que puede dormir en una casa, algunos incluso le ofrecían la suya, pero él declinaba. Por alguna razón, prefería quedarse en el aire libre junto al árbol donde estaba sentado para disfrutar del ambiente. Le ayudaba también a poner las cosas en calma y le traía algo de paz interior, por eso y por muchas razones más la gente le sigue tildando de Sabio, aunque realmente no lo era. Lo único que estaba haciendo era esperar pacientemente a que sus armas estén hechas.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño hoy. Como Sango había dicho, los guerreros más fuertes han salido de la aldea, dejándola completamente desprotegida. Aunque esto podría ser normal algunos días, hoy el ambiente estaba cargado de una sensación extraña, un mal augurio 'quizás no sea el único' dijo mientras veía el pueblo, el cual no tenía la misma energía de todos los días, incluso los niños parecían más apesadumbrados

El día pasó rápidamente y la noche cubrió el cielo, el velo nocturno prácticamente había devorado el cielo, junto a unas nubes negras que solo aumentaban más esa sensación a muerte "muy bien, eso es muy extraño" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente, para luego desaparecer tras un estallido de velocidad.

Apareciendo en el edificio más alto con facilidad, miró algo a lo lejos. Usando el sharingan, vio que se trataba de una enorme y colosal número de monstruos "¿Cuántos hay? ¿100? ¿200?" contó mientras su sharingan veía como cada monstruo era un punto de luz en la lejanía 'vienen todos guiados hasta aquí, ha sido un ataque planeado, eso solo puede significar…' dijo recordando como Sango estaba entre el grupo que salió.

Chasqueando la lengua, mira como sus enemigos están casi ya en el pueblo. Miró como los exterminadores restantes, los cuales eran muchos, salieron para combatirlos, pero sería imposible, no sin los demás exterminadores con ellos 'está muy bien planeado, hay alguien detrás de todos estos monstruos' dijo tomando un tiempo para pensar su siguiente jugada. De repente sonrió mientras alzaba una sola mano, formando un sello de mano " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** " susurra con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST - Incredible Power**

* * *

De repente, en medio del aire, aparecen cuatro clones suyos tras una explosión de humo, los cuales luego desaparecen tras un estallido de velocidad "si no hubiera nadie detrás de todo esto, yo no hubiera interferido, pero para su mala suerte…" dijo el original mientras sus copias aparecían en los cuatro lados de la aldea perfectamente cuadrada, los cuatro con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, sonríe mientras da un fuerte salto, mirando como los demonios casi ya estaban sobre la aldea "¡a mí no me gustan las trampas!" gritó con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba montaña a bajo, sus pies escarbando mucha tierra "¡ahora! ¡ **Shishienjin**! **(Formación Cuatro Llamas)"** gritaron tanto el original como sus copias, haciendo el mismo sello de mano con una sola.

De repente, un gran cubo empezó a originarse en la enorme aldea, siendo capaz de cubrirlo en su totalidad. Se trataba de una enorme barrera en forma cubica hecha de llamas moradas. Los exterminadores vieron con grandes ojos como los demonios voladores chocaron contra la recién formada barrera, calcinándolos completamente sin dejarlos pasar. Fueron destruidos muchos de ellos, pero los más inteligentes dejaron de insistir, retrocediendo.

"pero ¿qué?" decía uno de los exterminadores, antes de ver como el Sabio rubio se deslizaba por la montaña, dispuesto a enfrentar a todo el ejército enemigo terrestre que subía a la montaña "¡es Naruto-sama!" gritó uno de ellos, llamando la atención de sus compañeros al ver al rubio bajar y enfrentarse a los demonios.

Este mismo dio un gran salto, dando una voltereta en el aire para caer en tierra firme, mirando a todos sus enemigos frente a él "¡salid de mi camino!" gritó mientras sacaba su espada, añadiéndola una gran cantidad de electricidad "¡ **Chidori Kōken (Espada del Millar de Pájaros)" **gritó mientras una enorme explosión de rayos se originaba en el suelo, partiéndolo y extendiéndose por todo el batallón de pequeños seres, el cual fue envuelto en rayos y fue calcinado por estos.

Siguieron el segundo batallón, por lo que sacó su espada del suelo y corrió hacia ellos. Con su espada electrificada aun, empezó a combatir contra todos ellos, lidiando con todos sin ningún problema con mucha gracia y habilidad, pues esquiaba con saltos perfectos o evadía los ataques con una increíble velocidad.

Ya encontrándose en el centro de todos, fue atacado simultáneamente por muchos Oni, los cuales dirigieron sus enormes masas en su contra. Desapareciendo antes que estos pudiesen tocarlo, se encontraba en el aire a una enorme distancia, mirando el ejército debajo de él. Sin embargo, las criaturas voladoras que se quedaron fuera se abalanzaron cuando se encontraba cayendo.

Reaccionando sin problemas, Naruto esquiva el golpe y empieza caminando sobre todas las bestias, esquivando y caminando sobre sus cuerpos para ascender aún más en el cielo. Llegando al punto máximo de altitud y viendo como las bestias se habían juntado al unísono para atacarle, él las recibe con una enorme sonrisa " **Katon:** **Gōka Messhitsu** **(Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego)"** exclamó mientras lanzaba una enorme cantidad de fuego por su boca.

La oleada de fuego literalmente traspasó a todos los monstruos, deteniéndolos en el aire para luego ser pulverizados, convirtiéndolos en cenizas rápidamente. El fuego siguió su curso, pero Naruto lo detuvo antes que llegase al suelo, pues los arboles seguían ahí y podría iniciar un incendio 'esto estuvo cerca, no debo usar fuego' recordó, mientras caía junto a los pedazos de sus enemigos.

Mientras caía, vio que había pequeñas especies de aves demoniacas que iban en su dirección, como una pequeña nube. Rápidamente mueve sus manos, sacando shurikens de sus mangas y tomándolas entre sus dedos, lanzándolas todas " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu** " dice mientras hace sellos de mano, terminando en una muy peculiar. De repente los ocho shurikens se transforman en cientos de estos, los cuales iban electrificados.

Los bichos voladores fueron destruidos por los shurikens eléctricos y afectó a algunos que se encontraban en tierra. Naruto tomando algo de aire, empieza a hacer sellos nuevamente "Fūton" susurra mientras conserva el aire en sus pulmones, viendo a todos los enemigos en el suelo " **¡Shinkū Renpa!** **(Ondas en serie del vacío)"** exclamó mientras lanzaba olas de vientos desde su boca, cortando a todos los enemigos en tierra en pedazos. Su acción no solo los destruyó, sino que también desapareció el fuego de los restantes enemigos, evitando así un incendio (ost end)

Cayendo finalmente a tierra, mira todo el lugar destruido, el desastre que había hecho posiblemente le tome algunos meses en restaurar a la madre naturaleza, pero no había nada grave en realidad 'aun así…me falta algo muy importante' pensó el rubio mientras buscaba con su detección, pero no había nada en los alrededores '¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?' preguntó una vez más, ahora usando el sharingan, buscando con la vista el titiritero de todo esto.

* * *

 **Naraku's Theme Song**

* * *

De repente una especie de tentáculo sale del suelo, hiriéndole de muerte en el pecho, dejándolo tirado por ahí "¡Naruto-sama!" gritaron los exterminadores al verlo herido e intentaron ayudar, pero más tentáculos salieron, matándolos a todos al mismo tiempo.

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba" dijo una voz entre los árboles, saliendo un hombre cubierto por un traje de mandril blanco, el cual se reía entre dientes "Supongo que, aunque algo cansado por tener que destruir la aldea yo mismo, nada me ha salido mal hoy" dijo mientras se reía, elevándose entre los aires y se dirigía a la aldea que perdió el campo de protección.

La aldea en poco tiempo quedo devastada, cubierta de fuego y todos los aldeanos muertos debajo de los pies del hombre, el cual tenía los fragmentos en su mano "al final todo salió bien, mi plan fue perfecto" dijo este mientras se trasformaba en una masa de veneno, dirigiéndose a los cielos y desapareciendo por ahí.

Sin que este lo notase extraño, la luna sobre su cabeza se tornó roja, lentamente pareciéndose un ojo con Magatamas el cual giraba hipotónicamente mientras este desaparecía en el cielo. Al final la ida de aquel espectro era obra de Naruto, quien lo veía marcharse con el sharingan activado (ost end)

La aldea detrás de él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la barrera aun seguía activada y los exterminadores que protegían el lugar estaban detrás de arbustos, mirando sobre sus cabezas para ver a algún otro enemigo " **Genjutsu: Sharingan** " susurra Naruto mientras miraba como la nube morada había desaparecido completamente en el cielo "listo, ya pueden dejar de ocultarse" dijo mirando sobre su hombro a los hombres que se ocultaban.

Los exterminadores, confundidos y algo temerosos, salieron de sus escondites para estar junto al rubio "si aquel demonio era tan peligroso, ¿Por qué lo dejó irse con los fragmentos?" preguntó el exterminador, quien recordaba haber visto al rubio darle los fragmentos de la perla de shikon. Su grupo detrás de él asintió, pues recordaba haberlo visto.

"no se los he dado" respondió este, sorprendiendo al grupo "Lo que tenía en la mano eran semillas, pero él cree que son los fragmentos que consiguió al destruir la aldea" dijo este mientras desactivaba el sharingan sin que nadie lo notase "No lo destruí porque aquel era solo un impostor, como…una marioneta" respondió este, haciendo que los exterminadores abrieran los ojos.

"Si lo mataba, el verdadero seguiría con vida e intentaría destruirlos. De esta forma, él cree que están muertos y dejaran de molestarles, por lo menos hasta que se dé cuenta que ha sido engañado" Su enemigo pensaba que estaban muertos, así que no volverá nuevamente "para ese entonces ya será tarde…o eso creo" dijo esté mientras suspiraba cansado, pues era más de lo que él hubiera querido hacer.

"¡increíble! ¡como se esperaba de Naruto-sama!" dijo uno de los hombres con mucha emoción a su compañero, los demás hablaban de la misma forma, idolatrándolo sin notar como esto le fastidiaba mucho al rubio, pues tenía la cara larga mientras los veía hablar entre ellos.

La barrera finalmente cayó cuando sus clones desaparecieron, ya no había ninguna amenaza. Todos entraron a la aldea, donde los aldeanos parecían estar fuera de sus casas. Los exterminadores fueron recibidos con gran alegría, pero a quien empezaron a aclamar más fue al rubio, quien estaba siendo lanzado al aire por todos mientras tenía un rostro aburrido.

 **"yo solo quería tomar té debajo de un árbol, ¿es mucho pedir?"**

* * *

 **"¡Naruto-sama! ¡tenemos más visitantes!"**

Fue un grito conjunto de personas que nuevamente venían a molestar su momento de paz y tranquilidad debajo de su árbol favorito. Naruto abrió los ojos cansado, mirando cómo se acercaban corriendo un grupo de exterminadores "Ya lo sé, no tienen que hacer tanto escándalo" dijo este con un tono ligeramente molesto y fastidiado, paralizando a los guardias un momento.

Tomando una taza de té con suma tranquilidad, se tomó un tiempo para pensar "¿Por qué no dejan que Kirara los vea?" preguntó este haciendo que los hombres parpadearan "Ella es buena identificando a los buenos o malos, estoy seguro que ella no lastimaría a personas que ella considera buenas" dijo este dando la idea de que la pequeña criatura de Sango pudiese verlos.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos un momento antes de abrir los ojos "¡es verdad, Kirara!" dijeron al unísono al recordar a la pequeña mascota "¡Gracias de nuevo, Naruto-sama!" dijeron estos mientras corrían de nuevo a las puertas, haciendo enojar un poco al rubio por la forma en como le seguían llamando.

'¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán llamándome así? No lo soporto' pensó de forma malhumorada mientras tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo 'por otro lado, mis armas aún le quedan mucho tiempo, dos días máximo' recordó al herrero, el cual negó con la cabeza 'aun así, Sango y los exterminadores aun no vuelven, obviamente la llamada del terrateniente era una trampa' pensó calmadamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Ellos no iban a volver, trayéndole más problemas. Sin gente poderosa dirigiendo este lugar, obviamente sería el primero en ser seleccionado como líder, lo que le retrasaría un montón. Por otro lado, incluso si llegan, había una posibilidad que de todas formas sea elegido el nuevo guardián del lugar. Ninguna de las opciones le convenía, incluso si sus armas no estuviesen hechas para entonces, tendría que irse con las manos vacías.

"¡hey tú!" escuchó una voz muy enojada de repente, proviniendo de uno de los chicos frente a él, pero lo ignoró por estar perdido en sus pensamientos "¡hey tú, ricitos de oro! ¡despierta!" gritó aún más enojado cuando lo siguió ignorando, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención, pero decidió seguir fingiendo.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡comportate!" resondró na voz femenina, podría tratarse de una chica perteneciente al grupo "¡¿no ves que está meditando?! Además, Myoga dijo que fue quien defendió la aldea cuando fue invadida, ¿no es así? ¿pulga Myoga?" preguntó ella a una especie de criatura a la que llamó pulga.

Alzando una ceja, se concentra aún más solo para notar que había un minúsculo punto de energía demoniaca, realmente siendo una pulga como fue descrita "¡así es, Kagome! ¡este fue el sujeto quien lidió con poderes sobrenaturales con un ejército de monstruos!" dijo la ahora denominada pulga, sorprendiéndolo por poder hablar como una persona normal, comunicándose con la chica humana.

"no sabía que tenía un espectador escondido" dijo de repente Naruto con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo al grupo, quien saltó ligeramente asustado "ummm, tú estabas escondido en el pelaje de Kirara, ¿no? ¿pulga?" preguntó este y solo escuchó un titubeo "Ya veo, es extraño que alguien pueda escapar de mis sentidos, eso fue admirable" reconocé con una sonrisa, riéndose ligeramente al ver que había sido sorprendido.

"¡¿enserio mataste a todos esos demonios?! ¡yo solo veo a un tipo normal que viste extraño!" dijo de nuevo aquel sujeto irrespetuoso, quien parecía todo el tiempo enojado, incluso su respiración sonaba enojada. Algo le llamó la atención de este sujeto y era el desbalance de su energía, como si tuviera dos diferente.

"por curiosidad, ¿eres medio demonio?" preguntó Naruto, dejando en silencio al sujeto "ya veo, asi que si hay monstruos consientes después de todo" dijo el rubio mientras se tomaba cierto tiempo para pensar "Pensé por un momento que solamente había demonios violentos y vesánicos, pero también hay monstruos inteligentes" concluyó el rubio, sorprendido de encontrar un monstruo que le responda.

"Yo no llamaría a Inuyasha un ser inteligente, él que ya pueda hablar es un milagro" dijo una voz infantil, el cual aparecía ser un niño demonio "ITAI, ¡que malo eres inuyasha!" chilló este de dolor mientras gritaba al chico que llaman inuyasha, el medio demonio. Entonces el grupo empezó una discusión entre ellos, un evento algo fuera de lugar.

La curiosidad finalmente pudo más y Naruto abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la pandilla de amigos. Notó un chico con orejas de perro y cabello plateado; una chica con traje raro que le resultaba muy familiar: un monje con algo extraño en la mano, como si es parte de su cuerpo no existiera; un pequeño chico que le recordaba a un Kitsune y por supuesto, la pequeña pulga que estaba en las ropas de aquel medio demonio.

Al verlos discutir no pudo evitar reír, deteniendo la riña "Por un momento pensé que humanos y demonios no podían llevarse bien, me siento feliz de que me equivoque" dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos "Al final, ambos no son tan diferentes después de todo, el poder vuelve loco a todo mundo, el humano no es la excepción" dijo recordando que la razón detrás de la violencia detrás de los demonios podría tratarse del poder que se les otorga, del cual no pueden evitar abusar.

"¡he! ¡humanos y demonios nunca se llevarán bien!" dijo de repente el chico llamado inuyasha, quien parecía estar reacio a sus palabras, aun cuando andaba con dos humanos "Demonios se comen humanos, humanos matan demonios, es algo que pasa desde siempre y nunca va a cambiar" dijo totalmente seguro de su respuesta, sin tener en cuenta la mirada de sus amigos.

Naruto alzó una ceja "Veo que en su grupo hay alguien que la ha pasado muy mal en su niñez" dijo de repente, dejando helado a una persona en particular "Escucho soledad, tristeza, pesadumbre, miedo" dijo mientras reconocía todo lo que unas palabras pudieron trasmitirle "Quizás no estás del todo mal, después de todo, ni siquiera los propios humanos podemos llevarnos bien con nosotros mismos" dijo recordando muchas cosas en su vida, las cuales vio con sus propios ojos.

"Un monstruo no nace, se crea… ¿no es así?" preguntó al peliplateado, quien se mantenía callado a sus palabras "Ser tratado como un monstruo toda tu vida puede convertirte en uno, después de todo, si lo dicen con tanta pasión, no es otra cosa que una verdad, ¿no?" fue una pregunta al aire, sin que nadie pudiese responderle porque ya estaba respondida "Al final, no importa la sangre o el aspecto que lleves, el corazón de un ser define si es una persona…o un monstruo" se tomó un tiempo para pensar, antes de volver a hablar "respondé, chico medio demonio, ¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó al sujeto llamado inuyasha, quien no parecía querer responder porque no quería…o porque no sabía.

No había respuesta directa, no hubo palabras dichas, simplemente un silencio que lo decía todo "ya veo" dijo Naruto mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, tomando una pequeña copa de té "supongo que no soy el único en un viaje para descubrirlo, pero descuida, realmente no hay respuesta verdadera, ni nuestras acciones podrían ser una respuesta" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un pequeño trago, volviéndolo a dejar sobre el pasto "pero…quien sabe, tal vez algún día lo sabremos, eso es lo que hace interesante nuestro viaje, ¿no?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntando a todo el grupo en su totalidad.

Otro silenció frio sacudió el lugar junto a brisas de aire que sacudían sus cabellos o sus ropas. Las hojas bailaban al compás del viento y eso producía una música para sus oídos, podría jurar que incluso los demás podían oírlo "Lo siento, lo siento" dijo de repente Naruto, despertando a todos de ese sueño filosófico "Lamento haberles enraizado con mi palabrería, realmente no era mi intención, pero me gusta hablar mucho" admitió mientras se reía ligeramente, sabiendo que estuvo mal.

"no, no, está bien" dijo la chica que se le parecía muy familiar a alguien que había visto recientemente, pero no tenía idea de quien "De hecho, fue lo más sabio que haya escuchado en mucho tiempo, como si fuera un filósofo o algo así" reconoció ella, haciendo que elevara una ceja pues esa palabra aún no se usaba en este mundo, lo que le pareció raro.

"supongo" dijo con simpleza el rubio mientras ladeaba la cabeza "bueno, ¿Qué les trae ante mí?" preguntó curioso, pues antes de que dejara salir su lado curioso, los chicos estaban frente a él por algo y no sabía que era, quizás debió esperar antes de cambiar de tema.

"bueno, en realidad queríamos su permiso para entrar a la cueva donde se formó la perla de Shikon" dijo la chica nuevamente, elevando su ceja pues había escuchado del lugar y sabía todo sobre él "preguntamos a los aldeanos, pero poco o nada pudieron decirnos hasta que tengamos su aprobación" dijo ella recordando a las personas que negaban con la cabeza cada pregunta que hacían.

Naruto simplemente suspiró "bueno, en otras circunstancias me hubiera negado, pero…" dijo recordando las personalidades del grupo "Creo que son personas confiables y aunque realmente no debería de tener el poder de decidirlo en realidad, tienen mi aprobación" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonreír al grupo también.

"Gracias…" "Naruto, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto" dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa, de repente haciendo reír a la chica. Se sorprendió un poco de la risa de esta, pues entonces sabia una cosa en especial "Se lo que piensas y no, no soy un ingrediente de Ramen" dijo este riéndose un poco. La adolecente paria muy sorprendida y estuvo a punto de preguntar si no fuera por sus amigos, quienes siguieron adelante y ella les siguió para no quedar atrás.

Una vez solos, dejó salir un suspiro mientras abría los ojos, sintiendo el aire de los alrededores "un chico medio demonio, un pequeño demonio zorro, una sacerdotisa en entrenamiento, un monje y una pulga…" decía mientras levantaba un cuenco donde se había servido el té. Aunque todavía seguía preocupado, viendo al grupo que parecía estar detrás de los fragmentos le hacía sentir un poco más aliviado, pues ahora ya no se sentiría mal por no ayudar con ese problema.

Tomando un poco, deja salir un largo suspiro de cansancio recordando que poco a poco empezaba a estar rodeado de problemas, problemas que no podia ignorar porque su objetivo estaría en juego, sobre todo aquel ser que vino a destruir la aldea y que engañó para que se retirase.

 **"que extraño grupo de héroes"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: La espada de Totsuki y el espejo de Yata**

* * *

 **Haber, no es por darles miedo, pero ha sido el peor inicio de un fanfic que he tenido nunca. Superando los 40 vistos(30 visitantes), es el peor Fic que he tenido hasta la fecha :o . Quizás sea porque ha pasado un día desde su publicación y estoy exagerando, debería de darle tiempo, lo sé. Creo que estoy acostumbrado a que todos mis Fics tengan inicios deslumbrantes, ya no me acuerdo el tener dos dígitos de vistos (en mi primer capítulo por lo menos, porque luego descienden y se entiende)**

 **Bueno, eso realmente no importa porque este será un fic que dejaré y volveré cuando esté aburrido. Realmente no me siento impulsado por los vistos, pero un buen comentario no estaría nada mal tampoco. Por otro lado (PUNTO MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESTO) espero que con este capítulo ya entiendan más o menos por donde irán las ramas, creo que se puede deducir y entender mejor.**

 **Dicho todo esto, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, porque yo si lo hice. Yo creo (A MI PARECER) que es MIL veces mejor que DESTINY, a mí me gusta un montón la verdad y me gustaría hacerlo un proyecto sino fuera porque tengo uno pendiente y me gustaría terminarlo primero, luego ya veré que hacer con esto.**

 **OMEGA SE DESPIDE, ADIOS :D**

 **Esperasteis algún comentario oculto, pero era yo, OMEGA :v (nunca me cansaré de eso :D )**


	3. Chapter 3: Reliquias Imperiales

Haber, me h gustado mucho y por eso haré dos capítulos de prueba más seguidos. La razón es que me ha gustado mucho como va quedando y me gustaría hacerlo un proyecto, pero tiene tan pocas visitas que no me quiero arriesgar a malgastar mi tiempo con algo que no se lee. De no lograr mis expectativas seguirá volviéndose solo algo para distraerme, lo que dará a pie a un capitulo mensual o trimestral (en el peor de los casos anual)

Dicho esto, vuelvo a reiterar, escribiré dos capítulos seguidos para "ver qué pasa". Más allá del mismo proyecto, para ser sinceros, simplemente es por orgullo, porque siento que es uno de mis mejores fics y que quede tan mal frente a otros que considero una mierda genérica (no diré nombres de mis fics que son así, porque fui yo quien las escribí en primer lugar y se siguen leyendo sin control), me daña un montón ese orgullo del escritor. No es que exagere, este Fic recién ha llegado a las tres cifras entre los dos capítulos :'c

Bueno, eso realmente no debería de importarles en realidad, lo que sí importa es que disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

Fate of Dawn

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reliquias imperiales

* * *

 **"¡Naruto-sama! ¡el grupo extraño regreso con Sango!"**

Séptimo día aquí y aun no se acostumbraba a los honoríficos. Naruto dejó de tomar su té un momento para suspirar de cansancio, pues ya se había rendido de hacerles entender que no era el líder de la aldea. Pero algo había cambiado, pues su malestar fue cambiado por sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de alguien conocida.

"¿sango?" repitió sorprendido, pues sabía que el grupo había venido, pero no encontraba la sensación de la energía de la chica "debe de estar herida" dijo mientras se levantaba, sorprendiendo a los exterminadores, quienes ahora notaba que tan grave era el asunto, pues el rubio no se levantaba a menos que sea algo importante.

El rubio caminaba lentamente por la aldea, seguido de los guardias que le alertaron de la llegada del grupo. Los aldeanos al verlo de pie se abrían paso sorprendidos, hasta susurraban entre ellos pues al parecer, era de suma importancia. Llegados a la puerta, Naruto vio sorprendido como el grupo parecía herido y algo exhausto, Kirara llevando consigo a una casi muerta Sango.

"Naruto-san, Sango…ella…" "Explicaciones luego, ella está a punto de morir" informó el seriamente, haciendo que el grupo abriera los ojos sorprendido, girando miradas hacia la chica quien estaba completamente inconsciente sobre Kirara. Estos rápidamente empezaron a dirigirse hacia la casa más cercana, la cual estaba completamente despoblada y solo tenía una habitación.

"déjenla con cuidado en el suelo, que alguien me traiga estas hierbas" dijo mientras rápidamente sacaba un Sutra de sus mangas, escribiendo algo y dándoselo a un exterminador cerca, el cual asintió y salió corriendo "Todo mundo fuera, solamente el grupo del chico perro se quedara, necesito explicaciones" Los exterminadores miraron sorprendidos, pero asintieron, saliendo de la casa.

Naruto lentamente se arrodillo frente a Sango, viéndola de cerca "Tiene siete agujeros en su cuerpo, impactos de flechas" dijo mientras lentamente la desnudaba, pero con tanta delicadeza que ni se escuchaba las piezas desenganchándose de su cuerpo "fue herida por una guadaña o un arma en punta cerca a la columna vertebral, tiene suerte de no haber reventado un pulmón" dijo este mientras liberaba su cuerpo de la armadura, la cual estaba completamente manchada de sangre.

Aun cuando estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo manchado en sangre era algo horrible de ver "Ella vino a nosotros, nos atacó pensando que habíamos destruido su pueblo" susurró Kagome, quien ayudaba limpiando su cuerpo con el agua y las telas que habían traído "un malvado monstruo llamado Naraku la hizo creer que fuimos nosotros" contó ella, con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Naruto asentía lentamente mientras deslizaba las telas por su espalda, sacando toda la tela la cual se había vuelto completamente roja "Está perdiendo mucha sangre, su cuerpo está completamente destruido por el auto esfuerzo de ella…es como si hubiera peleado estando muerta" dijo este mientras miraba cualquier anomalía, encontrando una en particular "¿energía de la perla de shikon?" preguntó sorprendido, pues había una zona en su espalda donde había residuos de un fragmento.

Justo en ese momento llega una mujer, era la herbolaria quien le entregaba una bolsa llena de estos junto con algunos que ya estaban preparados. Naruto acepta rápidamente y empezá a preparar las faltantes "Quizás esto pique un poco, pero es mejor que morir" dijo mientras ya terminaba el bálsamo, echándolo lentamente en las heridas y en casi toda la espalda.

Sango se retorcía un poco, pero entre el sueño parecía aguantar la picazón "eso es, tu puedes" susurró Naruto mientras terminaba de hechas el bálsamo "Con eso hecho, mi curación va a ser más rápida y menos peligrosa" dicho esto, hizo algunos sellos de mano para luego extender sus manos al frente.

El grupo de inuyasha vio con grandes ojos como una especia de flama verde empezó a salir de sus manos, la cual pasaba lentamente por la espalda de la lastimada Sango. Las heridas no parecían sanar, pero luego de unos momentos, estas empezaron a cerrar mágicamente a un ritmo casi alucinante. Luego empezó a deslizar el fuego lentamente por todo su cuerpo, como si esto la sanara en ese rango

"por favor, denle la vuelta" pidió mientras seguía curándola. Kagome parpadeó y con la ayuda de Shippo, pudieran colocarla mirando al techo "bien, solo un poco más" dijo mientras empezaba por la cabeza, lentamente llegó a los hombros, el pecho y finalmente los pies, aunque realmente no había nada malo y por eso aun usaba pantalones "está hecho" informa este, dejando de usar su jutsu y cubriéndola con una manta.

"¿eso es todo? ¿ya?" preguntó incrédulo inuyasha, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó "Solo han pasado cinco minutos" dijo recordándole el tiempo que había tardado en salvarle la vida a la exterminadora. Naruto por otro lado, se saca la venda que usaba en su cabeza para atar su cabello por completo, dejándolo en libertad.

"El bálsamo que use no regeneraba sus células, simplemente añadía las proteínas necesarias para que no muriese durante mi curación, pues la regeneración de un cuerpo sin sustancias para restaurarlo la llevaría a la muerte" dijo este mientras volvía a atarse el cabello para que no esté completamente suelto "por otra parte, ningún órgano vital fue dañado, cerré las hemorragias internas y externas y ya está. Ahora todo depende de ella" dijo mientras veía un cubo de agua, donde se limpió las manos pues la armadura le manchó un poco con su sangre.

Inuyasha parpadeó y miro a la chica cubierta por una tela. Por otro lado, el recuerdo de ver desaparecer la cosa verde de su cuerpo era algo que no paso desapercibido por nadie, así como las llamas que en realidad hacían la magia de curación "He visto a sacerdotisas curar antes con sus poderes espirituales, pero no algo como esto" dijo Miroku, pues aun andaba sorprendido por las capacidades del rubio.

"Yo también he visto a sacerdotisas, pero ellas no curan, simplemente alivian el dolor y el cuerpo trabaja por sí solo sin la tensión del cuerpo" respondió el rubio mientras se secaba las manos con una tela, para luego ponerse de pie "Ellas trabajan con maldiciones y hasta cierto punto el veneno, pero eso es más que autosugestión que curación en realidad" dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, caminando fuera del lugar, dejándolos ahí.

Ya fuera del lugar, vio que algunos de los aldeanos tenían caras preocupadas, por lo que llamó la atención de todos con su tos "Sango ha salido de todo peligro, su estado es estable y se recuperará pronto" informó, haciendo que dejaran salir un suspiro de alivio "Bueno…eso es todo, supongo" dijo mientras empezaba a marcharse, ignorando los agradecimientos de las personas, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que aceptarlas de mala gana.

 **'¿es mi imaginación o estoy siendo demasiado amable?'**

* * *

 **"ya estoy listo para partir"**

Susurró Naruto mientras miraba tres pergaminos desaparecer en uno ligeramente más grandes. Uno de ellos decía 'Comida', el otro 'Instrumentos' y el otro 'hierbas'. Ya ha recibido sus armas del herrero hace poco y todas estaban selladas en sus muñequeras debajo de sus ropas blancas. De hecho, el herrero fue tan amable para hacerle sus cuerdas metálicas, muchos más Kunais y shurikens. También le enseñaron como construir sus bombas y demás, armándose completamente con todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba en una casa pequeña, la única en la que había optado dormir en su última noche pues el chico perro había tomado su lugar en el árbol y preferiría no discutir por un lugar. Con esto dicho, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras toma el pergamino y lo oculta en sus mangas blancas, sellándolo en los sellos de sus muñecas.

Lentamente se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, mirando con un sudor sobre su frente como toda la aldea prácticamente estaba frente a él. todos tenían caras largas, quizá preocupados sobre irse, quizá pensando en una forma de cómo hacer que se quedase, realmente no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, era Sango quien estaba al frente de todos "Naruto-san, si me permite" dijo mientras le hacia una señal para que le siguiese, la cual siguió con algo de desconfianza.

"no creo que debas moverte a estas alturas, solo ha pasado un par de días" dijo este mientras la miraba caminar ayudaba de un bastón, como si fuera una anciana o una discapacitada "Tu cuerpo recuerda las heridas ahora cerradas, puede que haya un pequeño rechazo y termine mandándote a semanas de sueño profundo" le advirtió, pues realmente era algo que podría suceder si no tenía cuidado.

La chica se quedó callada, siguiendo caminando a un lugar. Miró con algo de curiosidad como ahora se encontraban en la cabaña del líder de la aldea, quien no sobrevivió junto a los otros exterminadores. De lo poco que se había enterado, fue una trampa del tal llamado Naraku, quien controló a su hermana haciendo que matase a su familia y a ella en el proceso, pero parece que Sango sobrevivió.

Mientras entraban, Sango recuperó la voz "Naruto-san" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, dejando ver un rostro lloroso "Gracias por salvar mi aldea, realmente gracias" agradecía mientras lloraba como una niña "Me olvidé de sus palabras y por mi culpa…mi padre, mi hermano y nuestros amigos murieron" dijo recordando amargadamente como fue que un espíritu disfrazado de noble les llevó a la trampa mortal.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento antes de negar "no te preocupes, te debía un favor después de todo" dijo mientras seguía caminando, entrando a la enorme sala del líder "Esta pueblo me recibió con los brazos abiertos, seria desconsiderado de mi parte no devolver el favor" dicho esto, volvió hacia la chica mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa "estamos a mano ahora, ¿no?" preguntó, sorprendiéndola "Lo importante es que aprendiste de este error, tienes una segunda oportunidad para no cometerlo de nuevo, eso es todo lo que he podido hacer por ti" dijo volviendo al frente, adentrándose más en la casa.

Sango miró un momento sorprendida, antes de cerrar los ojos y reírse "ah, quizás tenga razón" dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "no es momento de llorar, es momento de actuar" dijo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas y seguirle el paso "Mi familia luchó por generaciones para que lo que me ha pasado a mí no le sucediese a nadie más y, aunque todo mi ser grite por venganza, sé que no es lo correcto" dijo llamándole un poco la atención.

"justicia, ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería "quieres justicia por todos aquellos que han sido engañados como tú lo has hecho, para que nadie más le suceda lo mismo, ¿no es verdad?" preguntó, aunque realmente sabía la respuesta. La chica a su lado asintió sin duda alguna, cosa que le hizo sonreír un momento "esa podría ser una buena respuesta" dijo mientras se reía, pues la chica había resuelto sus dudas más rápido de lo que él podría haberlo hecho.

Después de un momento, ambos llegaron a una especie de sótano escondido, del cual podría jurar que no había sido abierta en mucho tiempo "técnicamente, esto no debería de ser abierta por nada del mundo, pero ahora que toda mi familia está muerta…no tiene sentido seguirla ocultando" dijo ella mientras bajan escaleras demasiado profundas.

Naruto alzó una ceja por las palabras de la chica, bajando con algo de curiosidad la habitación escondida. Vio con grandes ojos como parecía haber un enorme mural, con una criatura gigante de un solo ojo con un hombre enfrentándole "Esto fue encontrado hace mucho, dicen que fue esculpido por los propios dioses" dijo ella mientras miraba su alrededor.

El rubio rápidamente hacia sellos de manos y termina en un aplauso, encendiendo todas las antorchas antes apagadas. Vio tras dos imágenes antes escondidas. Una era de una mujer con cuernos, la otra era de un par de tipos con un sol y una luna representándolos "siendo sincera, nadie de mi familia sabe que significa esos dibujos, pero debe ser especial para que cosas sobrenaturales ocurran aquí" dijo recordándole que la creación de la perla fue en el mismo lugar.

"Creo que puedo reconocer una de ellas" dijo Naruto mirando solo la figura central "de donde yo vengo, le llaman Rikudou Sennin" dijo este sorprendiéndola, pues vio la inscripción con grandes ojos "Las otras dos…temo decir que no sé nada de ellas" dijo recordando la leyenda del sabio de los seis caminos, mas todo lo demás se le era imposible de ubicar.

"Ya veo" susurró sango, parecía pensar en algo "bueno, eso realmente no importa, esto es lo que quería mostrarle" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una especie de escudo pequeño, el cual tenía reflejo propio "Esta es una reliquia extremadamente antigua, decían que provenía de los dioses mismos y en nuestras creencias, fue el que ayudó a salir a Amaterasu-sama de su cueva" contó ella, mostrándole la reliquia.

Naruto parpadeó un poco cuando escuchó el nombre de la diosa 'se parece a…' dijo recordando una de las técnicas del Mangekyo sharingan "ya veo, pero ¿Por qué querías enseñármelo?" preguntó confundido, pues hasta el momento, poco o nada tenía que ver con él y su salida del pueblo de los exterminadores.

"quería que lo tuviese" reveló ella, sorprendiéndolo "es algo que estuve hablando con mi padre, porque…se parece mucho al tipo de la luna junto con un poco del chico del sol" dijo mirando el grabado a su derecha, donde estaban ambos chicos "Además, creo que sería mejor que alguien más la tuviese, no me gustaría que se perdiese hasta el fin de los tiempos" admitió mientras lo sacaba de su pedestal y se lo daba al rubio.

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de asentir "bueno, no creo que haga alguna diferencia" dijo mientras extendía sus manos para tomarla, pero luego empezó a brillar "¿eso es algo que sucede cuando cambia de dueño?" preguntó curioso mientras miraba como el brillo lentamente empezaba a aumentar.

"¡no!" grita sango mientras se protege de la inmensa luz con sus manos, pero luego de unos momentos la luz muere con la misma velocidad que inicio "¿Qué pasó? Pregunta confundida, mirando a todos lados. Frente a ella, vio al rubio quien tenía los ojos cerrados, con las manos extendidas "¿Naruto-san? ¿y el espejo?" pregunta un poco sorprendida, mirando a todos lados para buscarlo.

"no se" admitió este mientras buscaba con la mirada "sentí que el espejo desaparecía en mis manos, una sensación muy extraña la verdad" decía antes que abriese los ojos en sorpresa, pues el Mangekyo sharingan se encendió de golpe y algo extraño le rodeó "este es…" susurró reconociéndolo, pues de repente un enorme escudo dorado se formó frente a él de forma espectral.

"Ese es…" susurró sango al verlo envuelto por una energía amarillenta trasparente e invocando aquel escudo espectral de color dorado "¡¿Yata no Kagami (el espejo de Yata)?!" exclamó incrédula al ver el imponente verdadero escudo de los dioses. Por lo que ella podía ver, parecía estar compuesto de algo similar al agua, pero de forma espectral.

Naruto, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos con su Doujutsu activado, cierra los ojos desactivando el escudo 'si, eso fue susano' reconoció, pues la sensación de cada célula de su cuerpo doliéndole era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido 'Orochimaru dijo que no sería capaz de manifestarlo por no ser un verdadero Uchiha, ¿Por qué?' se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando sus manos.

Suspirando, mira a la chica ligeramente asustada en el suelo 'bueno, realmente no he podido invocarlo, solo manifesté el escudo' reconoció, pues el susanoo en realidad era un cuerpo gigantesco 'Sin embargo, si recuerdo las leyendas bien, solo el escudo basta para protegerme de cualquier clase de ataque, el escudo perfecto' recordó, pues se decía que podía devolver cualquier clase de ataques indefinidamente.

"¿Naruto-san? ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sango mientras el rubio la ayudaba a levantarse "sus ojos…sus ojos se volvieron rojos y luego el escudo se manifestó de la nada y…" dijo quedándose sin aliento, para luego recoger tanto aire como podía "¿Qué es usted?" preguntó seriamente, pues a pesar de que el chico afirmaba ser un hombre normal, nada parecía ser normal en él.

"no lo sé" admitió, con duda sobre su rostro "Hay cosas que nunca podré saber sobre mí, pero hay cosas que sí y eso me gustaría saber" dijo a modo de acertijo, confundiéndola más "Esta es una de ellas, una pregunta que quizá no pueda responderlas ahora, pero tengo una sensación de que más adelante si" dijo mirando los cuadros que adornaban la aldea, con algo de ensoñación.

Sango le miró un momento mientras este le ayudaba a subir las escaleras, obviamente desconfiada. Segundos después deja salir un largo suspiro de cansancio, posiblemente derrotada de entenderle "Supongo que eso es una de esas cosas que usted dijo que no debía de darle tantas vueltas o terminaré frustrada" Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, con algo de pena en su rostro.

 **"Quizá me deba más de un favor si quiere que guarde este secreto"**

* * *

 **"¡Realmente lo siento por perder los fragmentos!"**

El grito lo ensordeció un momento, haciéndole temblar por la voz que podría tener una pequeña adolecente "Ya, ya, no hay nada de malo" dijo con una cara mansa y cansada, mirando como la chica de pelos oscuros lucia extremadamente apenada y arrepentida "Eran los fragmentos o Sango, estoy seguro que la aldea realmente está feliz con su elección" dijo mirando detrás de todo el grupo de viajeros, la cara de los aldeanos eran una respuesta grupal.

"p-pero" respondió la chica con un rostro lloroso, haciéndole sudar ligeramente "Usted me confió los fragmentos, le prometí que los cuidaría" dijo recordando antes que todos se fueran, le entregó los fragmentos juntándolo con el gran pedazo que ellos poseían. El rubio recordó eso, pues creyó que sería buena idea dárselos ya que se iban a ir.

"He dicho que no te preocupes, realmente está bien así" respondió este, sorprendiendo a ella y su grupo "Si hubiéramos seguido escondiendo los fragmentos aquí, aquel ser llamado Naraku intentara destruir el pueblo una y otra vez" respondió este, recordándoles a Naraku "te entregue los fragmentos para que te los llevaras lo más lejos de aquí, desviando la atención de aquel ser a ustedes, realmente no importaba si podías protegerlos o no" respondió con una sonrisa divertida, recordando su plan.

Todo el grupo de protagonistas parpadeó "eso quiere decir que…" "Nos usó para que alejáramos a Naraku del pueblo y nos atacara a nosotros, de esa forma no tendría ninguna razón para atacar el pueblo de nuevo, sino que su siguiente objetivo seria incrementar sus poderes encerrado en su castillo" decía shippo, pero fue interrumpido por el monje, quien parecía entender sus intenciones.

Inuyasha fue el que actuó sin pensarlo, sujetándolo de su cuello y acercando su rostro "¡TEME! ¡nos engañaste para cumplir tus sucias intenciones desde un principio! ¡pusiste en peligro a todos nosotros!" le gritó molesto mientras gruñía, recordando cómo fue atacado por Naraku en el peor de los escenarios.

Naruto parpadeó confundido "ustedes estaban buscando a Naraku, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto entonces?" preguntó confundido, elevando sus hombros "Tampoco era para tanto, él solo quería los fragmentos, ustedes querían encontrarlo, no veo donde está el problema" dijo recordándole que su misión principal era encontrar aquel espectro "Por otro lado, todavía había la posibilidad que alguien el grupo de exterminadores estuviese vivo, por eso te entregue los fragmentos y no me equivoque" dijo recordando que Sango les fue a buscar porque ellos tenían el fragmento.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero solo pudo decir balbuceos. Miró al cielo por una respuesta, pero no la encontró "¡maldición!" gruñó enojado mientras lo soltaba y le daba la espalda, regresando al grupo con un rostro malhumorado. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, él quería encontrar a Naraku y ahora tenían una pista de dónde encontrarlo. Sango ahora se encontraba bien y la aldea estaba fuera de peligro, todo realmente fue tal como lo planeo y todo mundo estaba a salvo.

"No fue una elección fácil" admitió Naruto, recordando aquel momento en donde estaba pensando en sus siguientes pasos "Era entre elegir el honor de aquellos que dieron la vida por esos fragmentos, o la vida de aquellos que querían proteger al recolectar los fragmentos" dijo recordándoles la aldea en si "elegí la más obvia de todas, me gustaría disculparme por poner a ustedes en peligro, pero no puedo hacerlo" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza "hacerlo significaría estar arrepentido de salvar la vida de esas personas, de lo cual no estoy arrepentido" admitió, mirando con seriedad al grupo.

Todo mundo se quedó callado, pues realmente no podían decir nada al respecto. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que puso en peligro a cinco personas para proteger todo un pueblo y al mismo tiempo rescatar a una de ellas de la muerte. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que utilizo a un grupo sencillo y honrado para hacer de cebo, atrayendo toda la maldad hacia ellos, colocándolos en mucho peligro. Había un enorme conflicto moral ahí y nadie podía decir nada, pues sus ideales estaban en contra.

"usted es un hombre muy peligroso" dijo de repente Miroku, mirándolo seriamente "Estoy molesto porque nos utilizó, pero realmente no puedo estar enojado con usted, de hecho…si mi vida hubiese salvado la de esas personas, no me hubiera importado" respondió seriamente, viendo los ojos azules del rubio, el cual detallaba una gran cantidad de oscuridad, pero no maldad.

"Hay que tener prioridades monje, pueden decirme todo lo que quieran, pero…eso no va a cambiar nada" respondió con una sonrisa, para luego parpadear "Me estoy demorando bastante, realmente debería de irme ya" dijo viendo el cielo, pues técnicamente debía partir a la mañana, pero ya habían pasado un par de horas "Espero vernos luego, fue divertido" dijo mientras levantaba una mano y se despedía, siendo los aldeanos los únicos que respondían la despedida con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se retiraba, su sonrisa desapareció 'bueno, finalmente fuera de nuevo' pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, pues no había nadie y solo había caminado un par de minutos 'Si hay monstruos como aquel grupo, quizás haya más que puedan tener razón, hasta podrían contarme una u otra historia' pensó de manera positiva mientras veía el sol, del cual se cubría un poco su rostro mientras sonreía.

 **'me pregunto…que tan grande es este mundo y cuanto podré explorar'**

* * *

 **"Estoy perdido"**

Reconoció el rubio mientras miraba con una cara ligeramente molesta y caída la nada absoluta. Frente a él solo había bosques y más bosques. Podría estar caminando más, pero la triste verdad era que no importase para donde mirara, siempre encontraba lo mismo. Podría tener una invocación para mandarlo a explorar, pero no tenía una "Quizás debí aceptar algunos pergaminos cuando tuve la oportunidad" admitió triste, pues a estas alturas le hubiera facilitado el tener una.

Aunque no todo era malo, pues al estar perdido también le mantenía algo distraído del mundo, lo cual le permitía perderse en sus pensamientos. Uno de los más frecuentes era el espejo de Yata y la imagen del Rikudou Sennin 'técnicamente, no deberían de estar aquí, pero lo hace' pensó recordando las inscripciones 'de alguna forma extraña alguien de mi mundo estuvo aquí para impartir estos conocimientos, quizás expliqué lo que vi' pensó recordando cómo llegó a este mundo 'la idea no es tonta, yo soy la prueba viviente de que se puede viajar a otro mundo, ¿Por qué otra persona no?' razonó, pues tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Antes que pudiese pensar algo más, sintió algo peculiar a la distancia, una energía completamente diferente a la que había sentido y se parecía en algo al Chakra 'fue un pulso, un pequeño y casi invisible pulso' pensó, pues fue como una señal directa hacia él o a cualquiera que pudiese sentirlo. Levantándose del risco donde estaba sentado, giró su mirada hacia una dirección '¿por allá?' pensó recordando por donde había sentido la energía.

Probablemente no debería de apresurarse, pues tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero el pequeño y diminuto pulso podría significar una llamada de emergencia, hecha por un ser consiente que pedía ayuda y todo eso significaba algo 'Puede pensar' concluyó, rápidamente desapareciendo tras una explosión de velocidad.

Recorriendo rápidamente grandes campos en poco tiempo, llegó a lo que parecía ser, un enorme lago donde en la lejanía había una pequeña isla donde fue construido un templo 'extraño' pensó para luego mirar sus alrededores, buscando el pulso que había sentido, el cual había desaparecido. Caminaba lentamente para ver que el lugar había sido devastado por una inundación.

Había un pueblo algo alejado, posiblemente fue el que sufrió mas la inundación, pues todas las cosechas habían sido destruidas. Acercándose por el camino que iba del lago hacia el pueblo, vio que se acercaba una pequeña caravana, la cual traía un palanquín ceremonial. Escuchando a las personas que intentaban limpiar el suelo y recuperar lo que podían, estos le llamaban el Palanquín del sacrificio.

Acercándose a la pequeña caravana, toca el hombro de quien parecía ser el líder "¿Por qué sacrifican niños?" preguntó confundido, pues había escuchado de los campesinos que eso era lo que estaban trayendo en andas "Si se dan cuenta que ellos son su futuro, ¿no?" preguntó nuevamente "Sin ellos no habrá adultos y cuando ustedes mueran por vejes, no habrá nadie que los remplace" dijo viéndole lo tonto que podía ser. Aunque pensándolo de diferente manera, ellos estaban tratando de salvar sus propias vidas.

Los hombres de repente empezaron a hablar entre ellos, notando la razón con la cual hablaba y parecía insertar en sus cabezas. Tenía razón, todos rondaban los 50 o 60 años, pronto morirían si no dentro de algunos años, ¿Cuál será el futuro de su aldea entonces? "pero, ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!" preguntó quién decía ser el patriarca "La deidad del agua pidió niños, ¡simples mortales como nosotros no podemos hacer nada!" gritó desesperado el hombre, quien parecía mas asustado por morir que por el bien de su aldea.

"¿deidad del agua?" preguntó Naruto algo curioso "¿te refieras a una verdadera deidad? ¿un dios?" los hombres se miraron entre ellos, para luego asentir "bueno, quizá pueda hablar con esa deidad" dijo de repente, imaginando a un dios "Si realmente es un dios, puede entender razones, no creo que debamos recurrir a la violencia" dijo viéndole algo de sentido.

"¿hablar? ¡nosotros le oramos todos los días por piedad y esto es lo que conseguimos!" gritó el patriarca, señalando el desastre que había causado con la inundación "Hemos llegado a estos extremos, nuestra valiosa aldea está en peligro y daré a mi hijo de sacrificio si eso salva nuestra aldea de la furia de la deidad del agua" dijo este con una gran expresión de dolor, mientras apretaba su puño en señal de impotencia.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa muerta como el grupo pasaba de él e iba en andas en dirección al lago '¿en serio cree que puede mentir de esa manera?' pensó con un sudor sobre su frente, pues la energía de ese niño no era igual a la del hombre, obviamente no era capaz de dar su hijo y obviamente le importaba poco o nada la aldea, pero sus propias acciones habían condenado a su familia 'Karma divino' pensó con un suspiro mientras se retiraba,

Había una gran posibilidad que aquella deidad era realmente un monstruo disfrazado de dios, en ese caso no le importaba 'ya va a ser de noche' pensó mirando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse rápidamente, aunque realmente faltaba tiempo 'entonces si era una bestia, que decepción' pensó dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza y empezaba a marcharse.

Pero antes que pudiese marcharse, escuchó un susurró cercano "hey tu" escuchó, se trataba de un niño oculto tras una especie capa de mimbre "sígueme" dijo mientras le hacia una señal hacia algún lado, posiblemente otra parte de los alrededores del lago. Como realmente no tenía nada que hacer, empezó a seguir al niño por alguna parte del bosque.

"entonces… ¿eres hijo del patriarca?" le preguntó mientras caminaban, sorprendiéndole "no es tan difícil de averiguar, tu padre obviamente estaba fingiendo" dijo recordando aquella expresión del anciano "¿y? ¿a qué viene todo este secretismo?" preguntó confundido, pues lo había traído a alguna parte cerca del lago donde se encontraba esa deidad.

De repente el niño saca una gran bolsa cubierta por una fina alfombra azulada, tirando todo lo que había ahí "dijiste que podías ayudar, ahora trabajaras para mi" dijo mientras Naruto miraba con curiosidad los objetos tirados al suelo. Podría suponer que estas cosas deban tener alguna clase de valor en especial, pero ante sus ojos solo eran chatarra.

"no dije que podía ayudar y por si tienes una impresión demasiado buena de mí, no soy un monje ni tampoco un guerrero" aclaró este, haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos "Tampoco soy un mercenario, así que estas cosas realmente no tienen un valor para mi" informó, soltando una de las cosas que lentamente caía al suelo y fue atrapada por el niño.

Colocando las cosas al suelo, da un fuerte golpe contra el suelo "¡maldición! ¡la ceremonia es en unas horas! ¡Mi amigo va a ser devorado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo!" gritó extremadamente enojado, llorando verdaderas lágrimas de impotencia. Esas lágrimas, aunque podían conmover a la gran mayoría, no significaban nada para el rubio.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en todo esto para este 'si realmente esto sea algo de todos los días, incluso si es semanalmente, el pueblo debió desaparecer hace mucho tiempo' reconoció, pues ni siquiera había tantas personas en realidad para algo así "Niño, ¿esta ceremonia es algo de mucha antigüedad o es algo reciente?" preguntó curioso Naruto, esperando una respuesta.

El niño de cabellos negros se limpió un poco las lágrimas "en realidad esto ha comenzado desde hace seis meses" reveló este con un rostro caído "Antes de eso la deidad era mansa y realmente nos ayudaba con nuestras cosechas, pero desde ese momento comenzó a cambiar todo, lanzándonos la primera maldición" dijo recordando las lluvias constantes "desde ese entonces pedía niños para calmar su furia, mi padre se encargó de ello" terminó, limpiándose las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos.

"ya veo" respondió Naruto, pensando seriamente la historia del niño 'eso significa que realmente existe una deidad, pero ha sido suplantada por una bestia' concluyó, pues para él realmente tenía mucho sentido 'entonces ese pulso de energía debió de pertenecer a la verdadera deidad, era una señal de ayuda' pensó seriamente, pues ahora tenía una razón en especial para hacer algo que le diera frutos.

"Gracias por la información niño" dijo Naruto mientras miraba como ya se había vuelto de noche "Supongo que iré un rato para ver a ese impostor, seguro que podría indicarme la ubicación de la verdadera deidad del agua" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lago. En realidad, podría hace run asalto y matar silenciosamente a la bestia, pero si lo hacía, probablemente nunca sepa la verdadera ubicación de la verdadera deidad.

"¡espera, iré contigo!" respondió el niño mientras le seguía "¡tengo un bote, podemos usarlo para!" su voz se perdió cuando vieron al rubio colocar un par de pies en el agua, usándolo como si fuera el suelo "¿Qué demonios?" susurró completamente paralizado, pues el rubio caminaba con total calma hacia el templo de la deidad, caminando por el agua como si nada.

"si vienes o no es tu problema, pero tendrás que arreglártelas para llegar" respondió Naruto mirándole por encima de su hombro, viendo la cara incrédula del niño "mientras no te interpongas en mi conversación, no tengo ningún problema" terminó este, caminando con la vista hacia el templo, su actual objetivo.

Luego de un rato, Naruto estaba a punto de llegar al templo junto al niño, quien usaba una pequeña barca para ir ocultos entre la niebla "¿Cómo puedes caminar por el agua?" preguntó el niño, quien todavía estaba incrédulo. Naruto simplemente le respondió con silencio y una mirada "d-de todas formas" se recuperó el niño, agitando su cabeza "hemos llegado, ahí están los guardias" dijo mirando la puerta cerrada donde había dos seres muy extraños "deberíamos de idear un plan y escabullirnos" dijo recordando que los sirvientes de una deidad son muy poderosos.

Naruto no escuchó, simplemente siguió su camino directo hacia las puertas, ganándose la mirada de ambos guardias "¡tú, humano! ¡morirás por pisar suelo sagrado!" antes que pudiesen decir algo más, un par de ojos rojos los detuvo, estando detrás de ellos e inmovilizándolos, para luego caer al suelo como estatuas.

"esto es demasiado patético, incluso para alguien que finge ser un dios" reconoció Naruto mientras miraba al primer sirviente y pisaba su cuerpo, pisándolo con tanta fuerza que lo destrozo. El niño, horrorizado en un principio, notó que lo que salía de las ropas era espuma junto a un cangrejo "hechizar animales para hacerlos lacayos, eso es muy bajo" susurró Naruto mientras sacaba rápidamente la espada en su espalda, apuñalando al que le faltaba.

El niño se acercó a su lado, viendo la enorme puerta de madera que estaba cerrada "¿Qué hacemos ahora? No creo que podamos abrirla" notó, pues la puerta era tan gruesa que posiblemente ni siquiera con la ayuda de todos los aldeanos podrían forzarla, mucho menos destruirla. Antes que pudiese decir algo más, el rubio levanta su mano izquierda, la cual se encendió en rayos.

La mano de Naruto, con rayos envolviéndola, la alzó para luego fingir que golpeaba con ella el aire. De repente, una gran concentración de relámpagos se origina de su puño, haciendo la puerta pedazos y a todos los que se encontraban detrás de esta, eliminando muchos guardias "andando" dijo mientras caminaba por el suelo lleno de espuma y algunos peces moviéndose todavía.

El niño tragó fuerte mientras caminaban y se adentraban en el templo. No tuvieron muchos problemas, casi ningún guardia les había detenido en su camino. Llegaron finalmente al recinto principal, donde se encontraba la deidad del agua junto a muchos de sus sirvientes y con aquel niño en mano, el cual se suponía era el sacrificio de señuelo.

"¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir en los dominios de la deidad del agua?" dijo este con una voz demasiado extraña para Naruto, definitivamente era un dios falso "¡tú!" dijo ahora señalando al niño que le seguía "¡tú eres el verdadero hijo del patriarca, no me pueden engañar tu suciedad!" dijo reconociendo al pequeño niño "¡sirvientes, traedme al niño! ¡su deidad! -" " **Chidori Nagashi** " interrumpe Naruto mientras extendía sus manos, envolviéndose en rayo un momento.

De repente una tormenta eléctrica sucede dentro de la gran habitación. Los rayos parecían provenir de todos lados mientras todos los sirvientes eran atravesados por uno o más rayos que producía el rubio. la deidad del agua dio un gran salto, para evitar ser consumido junto a sus sirvientes, los cuales fueron destruidos en cuestiones de segundos.

Sin embargo, en pleno aire, una cuchilla eléctrica se extendió hacia La deidad falsa, cortándole el brazo que sostenía al niño. Esta lanza recta de repente se dobló, siendo capaz de atravesar al mismo tiempo a la deidad, quien se encontraba muy sorprendido, cayendo al suelo luego de que el jutsu desapareciera.

"te tengo" dijo Naruto mientras sostenía al niño al sujetarlo del cuello, para luego dejarlo junto al otro que le seguía "fue una buena cosa que ese tipo era arrogante y se la pasaba parloteando de sus poderes" reconoció este, pues atacó sorpresivamente antes que la deidad falsa pudiese decir o hacer algo más.

En un pequeño descuido, nota como la falsa deidad toma su alabarda dorada y se logra poner de pie, curando cualquier herida que le había provocado "¡piérdete!" gritó con algo de miedo la falsa deidad, lanzándole una clase de poder medio extraño. Un pulso extremadamente poderoso fue provocado por la alabarda.

'él esta…' pensó sintiendo una especie de jalón hacia otro lugar 'lanzándome hacia el lago debajo de nosotros' reconoció la sensación del espacio y tiempo rasgándose para llevarlo a otro lugar 'eso hubiera servido antes, pero…' dicho esto en su mente, encendió su mangekyo sharingan, desapareciendo tras una impresionante cantidad de agua.

La falsa deidad miraba como el rubio había desaparecido y los niños estaban inconscientes, escupiendo gran cantidad de agua. Este mismo respiraba agitadamente mirando a todos lados con mucho cuidado "se fue" reconoció, pues realmente no había nadie "¡ha! ¡ningún mortal, incluso con esos poderes, puede revelarse contra mi poderosa alabarda de-¡" no terminó sus palabras, pues fue apuñalado por la espalda ante su increíble sorpresa.

Girando lentamente su mirada, volteó para encontrarse con el rubio, quien tenía aquellos ojos rojos que vio un segundo antes de que su alabarda lo lanzase lejos "no importa qué clase de ataques uses, nada es perfecto, no mientras tenga estos ojos" dicho esto, todo su mundo se volvió completamente rojo. La deidad del agua ya no se encontraba en su templo, sino en un mar infinito de oscuridad, su única luz era un ojo rojo que actuaba sobre la luna sobre su cabeza.

En su mente, este gritaba, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, el mar negro empezó a volverse una mano, la cual lo atrapo y zambullo, haciendo que se ahogase en su propia oscuridad. Todo esto origino un par de ojos muertos, los cuales eran de la falsa deidad, la cual aprecia estar inconsciente en el suelo.

Con estos mismos ojos rojos, sujetó del cuello a la falsa deidad, mirándole a los ojos con su doujutsu "ahora dime" dijo mientras le lanzaba otro genjutsu "¿Dónde está la verdadera deidad?" preguntó mientras el cuerpo sin vida del impostor parecía procesar sus palabras.

"…la deidad…lago…sello…" balbuceó mientras se retorcía, como si convulsionara de vez en cuando "…Alabarda de Amakoi…llave…sello…" de repente se quedó callado, sin moer ningún solo musculo. Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras lanzaba el cuerpo al suelo, rematándolo al clavarle su espada al pecho, la cual se electrifico y desintegro toda presencia del espectro.

"tenía más voluntad de lo que imaginé, pero por lo menos obtuve algo de lo que quería" susurró mirando su espada manchada con la sangre de aquel ser, sacudiéndola para limpiar y luego guardar "Ustedes, niños" llamó a los niños que estaban en la puerta del lugar, quienes temblaron de miedo al ser llamados "regresen a sus casas, este impostor ha muerto, iré a liberar a la verdadera deidad" dijo mientras pasaba de ellos, saliendo del templo.

"¿verdadera deidad?" preguntó el niño, deteniéndolo un momento "¿Qué piensas hacer con esa alabarda? ¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte?" preguntó el niño, obviamente desconfiando de él. con todo lo que él ha visto y presenciado, obviamente él era mucho más peligroso que la falsa deidad y podría causas más estragos que la misma.

Para ser sinceros, la alabarda que tenía en mano hacia que su Chakra comenzara a retorcerse en su interior, como si fuera reforzada o aumentada por el poder de la alabarda "porque quiero hablar con una verdadera deidad, para eso necesito la alabarda, tú mismo lo escuchaste" dijo el rubio, todavía caminando.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, dio un gran salto subiéndose encima de todo el templo, mirando con su sharingan detenidamente. Rápidamente buscó los alrededores hasta que encontró algo extraño a cierta distancia, donde había una pequeña isla con una roca muy decorada con pergaminos y otras cosas ceremoniales más 'hacen el sello totalmente visible y reconocible' pensó con una mirada caída, con una mirada muerta al ver como cualquier podría haber visto el sello desde cualquier distancia, ni siquiera necesitaría usar el sharingan en realidad.

En poco tiempo llegó hacia aquella roca sobresaliente del todo, escuchando una voz femenina "¿hay alguien ahí? ¡saque el pergamino, rápido!" dijo la voz que parecía provenir de la roca. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, sacando el pergamino en silencio. Hubo un brillo como todas las cosas que son liberadas y ve una pequeña doncella.

"tome, creo que esto es suyo" dijo dándole la alabarda, sorprendiéndola pues parecía no saber que realmente había lidiado con el problema "ah, por cierto, lamento haber roto su puerta y destrozado parte de su habitación principal, no fue mi intención" se disculpó recordando que había hecho realmente un lio con su templo.

La diosa empezaba a retomar su tamaño normal, siendo casi de su tamaño o un poco más baja "Gracias, héroe" agradeció ella, inclinándose ligeramente "gracias a ti he sido liberada de la maldición, estas tierras y mis dominios te lo agradecen" dijo ella mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro de alivio, pues veía el cielo despejarse de las nubes malvadas de aquel ser que la engañó.

"ah, no ha sido nada en realidad" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa "entonces, me gustaría preguntarle muchas cosas en realidad" dijo llamándole su atención "¿es una diosa? ¿hay más dioses? ¿Cómo fue engañada por una bestia? ¿porque no se dio cuenta de que era malvado y técnicamente es una serpiente? ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?" preguntó él todas sus dudas, pues en realidad no importa que tanto quisiera responderlas, no podía hacerlo.

"Soy La deidad del agua y te doy las gracias, héroe" dijo con un resplandor brillante a su alrededor, haciendo caer una gota de sudor en la frente del rubio pues al parecer eran las únicas palabras que la diosa podía decir, a parte de pedir ayuda "Veo que tienes el espejo de Yata, por eso, como diosa menor del agua, te doy una muestra de mi agradecimiento" dijo mientras levantaba las manos, haciendo brillar el cielo.

"no, no se preocupe, solo responda las preguntas y eso será suficiente" intentó convencerla, pero parecía que ella se encontraba en su propio mundo. El brillo en el cielo poco a poco empezaba a mermar mientras algo brillante decencia de este. Frente a él, la deidad sostenía flotando una esfera dorada.

"Como una diosa menor, esto es lo único que puedo hacer" dijo mientras le lanzaba el brillo como un proyectil, envolviéndolo en un brillo intenso que luego se eliminó "La prueba de tu valentía, La Magatama del Agua" dijo ella viendo a Naruto, quien traía un collar con una perla en forma de coma de color azul "Esta será también el inicio de tu prueba, el camino para que seas una Deidad como nosotros" dijo abriendo los ojos de Naruto

"Al obtener siete de estas joyas, obtendrá la legendaria Yasaka no Magatama, la prueba de que usted ha ascendido a un dios" dijo ella mientras tomaba su alabarda y lentamente flotaba en el cielo "aunque usted no lo crea, los dioses tenemos muchos problemas actualmente, yo soy una prueba de ello y creo que usted podrá ayudarnos" dijo mientras desaparecía lentamente en el cielo "hablaré muy bien de usted en los cielos, por favor, no nos fallé" terminó, desapareciendo completamente.

Naruto miró silenciosamente como la deidad del agua desapareció en el cielo "no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas" dijo para luego estar en silencio completo "¡maldita sea!" exclama furioso, por primera vez desde que llegó aquí "¡esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!" grito mientras pateaba la roca en donde se encontraba sellada la deidad, destruyéndola fácilmente.

En su enojo, activo inconscientemente el Mangekyo sharingan, materializando una mano esquelética de color amarillenta, la cual creó una sola magatama giratoria del mismo color, la cual lanzó al lago. Una enorme explosión fue resultante de aquel separó, el cual separó gran parte del lago antes de que volviese a la normalidad.

Respirando agitadamente, antes que pudiese crear otra de esas magatamas, se detuvo un momento para pensar "no, debo controlarme" dijo mientras respiraba y exhalaba, recuperando la compostura "Bueno, ahora parece que estoy enredado en una prueba para convertirme en un dios menor, algo de todos los días, no debo estresarme por eso" intentó convencerse de que era algo bueno o cotidiano y no debía de enfadarse por algo así.

Golpeándose las mejillas con sus manos, muestra una pequeña sonrisa "esto es solo un pequeño retraso, todo está bien" dicho esto, empezó a buscar con la mirada "si solo miró hacia una dirección y camino hacia ahí, continuaré con mi camino. Es una montaña, es imposible que pase desapercibido" dijo con buen humor, comenzando a caminar por el lago dirigiéndose a un lugar al azar. Aun cuando por el exterior parecía muy positivo, su mente era un caos.

 **'Estúpidas deidades con sus estúpidos eventos'**

* * *

 **"no los queremos de aquí, lárguense"**

Sus oídos sensibles captaron el grito enojado de una muchedumbre, la cual aprecia encolerizada mientras iban con todo tipo de armas a una pequeña casa en medio de un campo de hiervas. La curiosidad de Naruto fue llamada y caminaba directamente hacia la muchedumbre "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó al tipo más cercano, quien parecía enojado como todo el mundo.

"¡es ese monstruo de Jinenji!" gritó este mientras señalaba la pequeña choza "¡acaba de matar a una jovencita que iba por algunas hiervas! ¡es la segunda esta semana!" gritó este mientras volvía a su muchedumbre, incluso podría jurar que intentaba convencerlo a que se le uniera en su cólera.

"¿jinenji?" preguntó mirando a todos lados "aldeano, una pregunta" dijo llamando la atención del tipo al que preguntó hace un momento "¿jinenji tiene forma de insecto y es similar a un ciempiés?" preguntó confundido, pues no entendía porque toda esa cólera a algo que no tenía nada que ver.

"¡no! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡no lo ves?!" dijo frustrado y enojado al mismo tiempo "¡jinenji es un monstruo horrible de apariencia humana, grande y deforme, con dedos toscos y…" su ira desaparecía lentamente cuando veía algo en el suelo "¡oigan todos!" gritó con mucha fuerza, suficiente como para escucharse en medio del caos" ¡vengan a ver esto!" con su grito, todas las personas empezaban a reunirse donde hace un momento estaba parado el rubio.

Estaba completamente a la vista, se trataba de unas parcas de pisadas de unas patas completamente delgadas y fuertes, pues estas quedaron grabadas en la tierra "¿y? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que veamos?! ¡tenemos que seguir abucheando a Jinenji! ¡hay que matarlo o nos matara a nosotros!" gritó uno de ellos, compartiendo la opinión de la gran mayoría.

"¿eres estúpido?" preguntó Naruto de repente, deteniéndolo en seco "No sé lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero ¿acaso no ves que al monstruo que apuntas ni siquiera es culpable?" dijo este mientras señalaba el suelo "Obviamente es otra clase de monstruo, uno que tiene miembros cortantes al parecer" dijo un momento mientras pensaba "¿las víctimas murieron con un gran corte o varios?" preguntó solo para asegurarse.

Los aldeanos se miraron un momento "Fueron varios, con grandes mordidas en realidad" dijeron recordando como el cuerpo estaba medio devorado "Yo pude ver que la mataron de una sola mordida y por varios cortes al mismo tiempo" dijo uno de ellos, mientras los demás lo pensaron un momento y asentían.

"yo creo que tienen un problema de plagas, probablemente el nido del monstruo está por haya" dijo apuntando a una dirección en partículas "sigan las huellas, estoy seguro que le guiara a la guarida del monstruo y si la atacan mientras está descansando, probablemente tengan una oportunidad" decía mientras se retiraba lentamente.

La muchedumbre se dispersó rápidamente, ninguno se dirigía hacia donde antes había dicho que fuese 'cobardes' pensó con una sonrisa muerta mientras caminaba 'estas plantas no las había visto antes, ¿serán únicas?' se preguntó a sí mismo, mirándolas con detenimiento 'vale la pena preguntar por ellas y si tengo suerte, conseguir un poco de estas' asintiendo, se dirigía a la pequeña choza donde antes se encontraba la muchedumbre.

"¿hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?" preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta "quiero saber si puedo conseguir un poco de hiervas y preguntar sobre algunas de ellas que no conozco, ¿hay alguien ahí?" preguntó más por formalidad que por otra cosa. Podía sentir a un humano y un medio demonio, ya se había acostumbrado a diferenciarlos con el poco tiempo que pasó con aquel chico medio demonio.

La puerta sorpresivamente fue abierta, enseñándole una vieja anciana "¿eres uno de ellos?" preguntó con secretismo, a lo que Naruto lo pensó un momento para luego negar "¿has venido para matar a Jinenji?" Nuevamente lo pensó un momento, para luego negar "¿realmente vienes por plantas?" esta vez asintió "¿Qué clase de plantas?" dicho esto, Naruto le muestra unas pequeñas bayas "ya veo…" dicho esto, la puerta es abierta y se le permite la entrada.

"Hace un momento vi a la muchedumbre con armas, los convencí de que tenían al monstruo equivocado" dijo sorprendiendo a la anciana y a un enorme medio demonio "woa, realmente es grande. Inuyasha tiene forma humana en su mayoría, pero creo que él es más amenazante que tu" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al chico miedoso.

"¿tienes un amigo medio bestia también?" preguntó la anciana sorprendida, a lo que Naruto lo pensó nuevamente, pero en realidad no eran amigos, asintiendo lentamente "es la primera vez que veo a un hombre normal que no se deja llevar por las palabras de los aldeanos, todo mundo odia a los monstruos después de todo" dijo ella suspirando con algo de tristeza.

"no les tengo odio a todos ellos, a veces hasta se me hace difícil la idea de matar a monstruos, aunque estos intenten matarme a mi" admitió, recordando sus primeros días "Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que apunten su ira basado en la ignorancia y el miedo, solo demuestra más el poder de la ignorancia sobre las personas" dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro.

"pues su ignorancia me ha costado muchas cosas, entre ellas varios campos de cultivo" reveló la anciana, para luego negar con la cabeza "bueno, eso no importa, muchas gracias" agradeció mientras aceptaba algo de su hijo "Aquí están algunas de las hiervas que preguntó" dijo dándole píldoras muy interesantes, las cuales acepto de buena gana.

"Muchas gracias por todo, realmente lo aprecio" dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose frente a la pequeña familia "por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto, si ve a un tipo llamado inuyasha, es un medio demonio y es un amigo, estoy seguro que pasará por aquí" La anciana dudó un momento, pero asintió "adiós" dicho esto, el rubio empezó a marcharse fuera del lugar.

Mientras salía de la casa veía como un par de aldeanos se gritaban entre ellos con expresiones demasiado extremas, como si quisiera describir algo que con solo palabras no podrían hacerlo 'quizás encontraron el nido' pensó con una sonrisa, pues eso significaba que dejarían de molestar a la familia que le entregó las hiervas, cosa que sería devolverles el favor.

Nuevamente se perdió mientras caminaba, quedando varado en el bosque sin ningún lugar al cual ir. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido, pero no le importaba, necesitaba poner todas sus cosas en orden, tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza y eso no le gustaba. El suceso de las diosas, el cuadro de los seis Caminos, el espejo de yata, había realmente muchas interrogantes.

'En Konoha, por lo menos, se le llamaban las reliquias de los dioses' recordó, pues había historias sobre ellos 'entre las más poderosas estaban el espejo de yata, Yasaka no magatama y Espada de Totsuka' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose si había o no una historia que pudiese ligar esas armas con este nuevo mundo.

'De lo que recuerdo de orochimaru y sus historias, Las armas se decían ser más antiguas que las mismas armas del Rikudou, perdidas en el tiempo' La historia del Rikudou tiene casi mil años, diez generaciones casi 'Recuerdo haber escuchado que algunos Uchiha usuarios del Susanoo despertaban tales poderes, pero…' pensó recordando todavía la sensación del espejo dentro de él.

'Amaterasu' pensó recordando el fuego negro 'Tsukuyomi' pensando en el genjutsu de los Uchiha 'Susanoo' recordando en aquel ser espectral de los pergaminos de danzo 'Kotoamatsukami' el genjutsu definitivo de Shisui Uchiha 'Kamui' esta vez se recordó a si mismo usando el jutsu espacio-tiempo 'De alguna forma sabía que eran nombres extraños, como si no fueran de nuestro mundo' recordó, pues, aunque tuvieran el mismo idioma, sonaban más bien nombres de dioses que significados en sí.

'solo hay dos formas de como entrelazar esto' con este pensamiento dos ideas se formaron en su cabeza 'El Rikudou Sennin es proveniente de este mundo' dijo recordando el aspecto extraño que esta tenia 'o quizá llegó aquí como lo hice yo' esta vez la imagen que tenía era un enorme portal que permitía dejarlo traspasar dimensiones.

'no es una idea inverosímil, el poder del Rikudou lo hacía casi…un dios' dijo recordando las leyendas del todo poderoso dios de los shinobis 'de ser asi, quizá la teoría de Orochimaru estaba en lo cierto, su descendencia traspasó estos saberes sin saber el verdadero significado de estos' como si fuera una bombilla, una idea iluminó su mente 'acaso esos dos de las pinturas… ¿fueron sus hijos?' pensó sorprendido, pues ambos tenían características que era imposible pasar desapercibido.

'Orochimaru dijo que quizá su descendencia fueron los Uchiha y los Senju, pues tenían una rivalidad casi inmemorable, pues los pocos escritos contaban sus guerras desde la creación de cada clan' recordó algunos de los libros del científico serpiente 'En la pintura, el chico de la luna definitivamente era un Uchiha, pero el otro…' dijo intentando encontrar alguna similitud 'nunca conocí a un Senju, pero se contaba de su personalidad, supongo que por eso representa el sol' dedujo, recordando como el sol estaba grabado sobre su cabeza.

De esta manera empezó a atar cosas unas tras otras, teniendo ideas cada vez más claras de la historia de su propio mundo 'si esas pinturas eran ciertas, ¿Quién es esa mujer?' Pensó recordando la primera imagen de todas, la que parecía ser una princesa no humana '¿Por qué hay una pintura de ella, el Rikudou y sus hijos aquí?' se preguntó, pues era la única cosa que realmente no tenía sentido.

Tomando un largo respiro, dejó libre el aire en sus pulmones lentamente 'no me gusta' concluyó, mirando la pequeña fogata que había hecho frente a él 'siento que estoy siendo arrastrado a una corriente de infortunios, como si realmente tuviera un camino que tengo que recorrer si o si, como si fuera una clase de elegido' pensó recordando las palabras de aquella deidad del agua.

'¿eso significa que mi destino ya está trazado? ¿el estar aquí no fue mera casualidad? ¿significa que no importa que tanto quiera moverme libremente, seguiré atado a una corriente de sucesos a las cuales estoy obligado participar?' pensó mientras miraba sus manos, esas mismas manos manchadas de sangre 'si es así, eso significa que mi vida ya tenía un significado…un significado que no he decidido yo' pensó con una mirada oscura mientras sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de la fogata.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, sin que él lo notase, había estado sentado tanto tiempo que el fuego se había apagado y las plantas empezaban a extenderse por sus piernas cruzadas. Para cuando despertó de su mundo de ideas y su meditación, se die cuenta de algo, una presencia oscura realmente poderosa.

'es igual que aquella vez, ese tipo llamado Naraku' pensó recordando aquel muñeco que fue en su contra en la aldea de exterminadores 'pero es poco comparado a la inmensa cantidad de energía demoniaca que siento provenir de esa dirección, como una sopa de monstruos' pensó sintiendo toda la inmensa cantidad de restos de energía de monstruos, los cuales se fusionaban lentamente en uno.

'siento más energías, dos sacerdotisas, un monje, una humana común y dos demonios…no…un medio demonio' concluyó mientras reconocía la energía de este último '¿es ese grupo de nuevo? ¿Cómo pudieron sobrepasarme'? pensó sorprendido, pues él le llevaba varios días de ventaja en su viaje. De repente nota las plantas en sus piernas, notando como se había enraizado casi '¿Cuántos días he meditado?' pensó sorprendido, levantándose y rompiendo las cuerdas de plantas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, empieza a correr rápidamente para llegar a aquel lugar, pues de alguna manera sentía que debía de estar ahí. No tardó nada a pesar de la increíble distancia que los separaba, llegando a una especie de pequeña montaña hueca, posiblemente una vieja mina. Ahí se encontró con dos personas, dos chicas en realidad "Hey sango" saluda con la mano, pues ahí estaba la chica exterminadora con la sacerdotisa rara.

Estas le miran muy sorprendidas, quien sabe la razón del porqué de ello "Naruto-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunta Kagome, quien era la que mejor iba en aquel lugar, Sango apenas podía respirar, el pequeño zorrito parecía tener dificultades para no ser absorbido por la montaña al igual que la pequeña gata.

"Sentía la energía de aquel que llaman Naraku" dijo mirando la montaña, dejando sin palabras a ambas, pues no lo sabían "También una especie de sopa de monstruos que se concentraban en uno solo, creí que tendrían dificultades si se enfrentan a todos juntos" mintió, pues su verdadera razón de estar ahí era su curiosidad, pues no sabía de qué forma Naraku usaría eso a su favor, aunque podía imaginarlo.

"¿sopa de monstruos?" susurró sango con grandes ojos, reconociendo lo que se trataba "un conjuro de veneno, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Inuyasha no debe de entrar en el conjuro" dijo ella mientras se levantaba, pero volvía a caer, producto de las grandes cantidades de energía toxica que este lugar parecía exudar.

"será absorbido por el hechizo, convirtiéndose en uno solo, ¿no?" preguntó mientras ayudaba a la exterminadora a levantarse junto a Kagome, a lo que ella asintió con dificultad "me lo imaginaba, entonces ese ser llamado Naraku intenta absorber ese nuevo cuerpo, incrementando de esta forma sus poderes" concluyó, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Antes que pudiese decir algo más, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, siendo extremadamente familiar "sabía que reconocía a esta niña de algún lado, pero no imagine que fuera tu gemela…" dijo el rubio con un sudor sobre su frente al ver una sacerdotisa de cabellos negros acercándose "Kikyo" sus palabras llegaron a ambas chicas, quienes giraron su mirada hacia la silueta, revelando a aquella mujer.

La reconocida Kikyo le miró un momento y paso de largo, ignorándole. Pero también notó que miró feo un momento a Kagome, mientras que Sango parecía confundida "¿es tu gemela entonces? Porque parece que te odia mucho" preguntó Naruto a la adolecente, quien parpadeó ante su respuesta.

"¿ah? N-no, solo…" dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de ayuda "Es difícil de explicar" dijo ella mientras se reía tontamente "Ella era una sacerdotisa que murió hace cincuenta años, yo soy su reencarnación…o algo así" por la forma en como lo explicó parecía no estar del todo segura también.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto, sorprendiéndola pues al parecer no esperaba que fuera entendida "eso explica porque tiene un cuerpo hecho de barro y no pueda generar su propia energía física y espiritual" susurró, recordando esa deficiencia que tenía el cuerpo de esa chica. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía pulso ni calor, su cuerpo era tan frio como su personalidad.

Kagome solo atino a reírse con un sudor sobre su frente, obviamente también estaba confundida al respecto "¡eso no importa ahora! ¡debemos ayudar a los chicos!" Dijo mientras sostenía todo el cuerpo de sango en ella, pues Naruto había dejado de ayudarla hace un tiempo. pero luego de un rato, la sensación a malestar desapareció.

"Detrás de mí, por favor" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba frente a ella, expulsando una energía invisible que los cubría a todos "crearé una barrera usando mi Chakra para que el Youki del ambiente no les afecte" dijo haciendo un sello con una mano, para concentrarse mejor. Sango se recuperó rápidamente, siendo capaz de moverse con normalidad.

"woa, ¿eres capaz de hacer cosas como esta también?" preguntó la exterminadora mientras sentía la libertad de respirar normalmente. También ella podía ver como la energía maligna se dispersaba por el aura azul del rubio, el cual podía verla completamente al igual que Kagome 'esto no es energía espiritual, ¿no?' pensó notando la diferencia, pues podía sentirlo por el tacto, cosa que técnicamente no se podía hacer.

Caminaron poco tiempo hasta que se encontraron con el monje, quien parecía lentamente caer rendido por las fuertes energías que solo se intensificaron "¡monje miroku!" Gritó Kagome mientras ayudaba a levantarlo, colocándolo a las espaldas del rubio, donde tomó un gran respiro de aire, al igual que alguien que sale del agua a tomar un respiro.

Naruto veía con ojos agudos la batalla del chico perro con aquel demonio fusión-cosa extraña "no está nada mal, pero le faltan más explosiones" admitió mientras encontraba algo con los ojos "Kikyo, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con un tono aburrido mientras miraba como la sacerdotisa había caído un par de piso abajo. Esta le dio una mirada y fue toda la respuesta que tuvo "parece que no" dijo con un sudor sobre su frente al verla ahí, tirada sin poder moverse.

"Este conjuro hizo que la señorita Kikyo perdiese todas sus almas y ese monstruo se las devorara, por eso ella no puede mover su cuerpo y el monstruo aumento sus poderes" informó el monje, haciendo asentir al rubio "¿Qué es esto? Parecen…llamas o algo así" dijo el monje mirando el aura azulada que le cubría a él y a los demás.

Naruto le ignoró completamente, viendo como el chico de cabellos plateados estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida mientras protegía con su cuerpo a la sacerdotisa "¡yo protegeré a Kikyo a como dé lugar!" fue el gritó que dijo este mientras seguía protegiéndola. Miró un momento a la reencarnación de esta, la adolecente lucia muy triste.

"¿hay algo que me he perdido? Parece que esos dos tienen historia" dijo el rubio mirando como el chico perro seguía protegiendo a la sacerdotisa, aun cuando esta parecía que no quería que le protegiesen "y parece que tu también tienes historia que contar" dijo al ver la cara toda triste y decaída que tenía la adolecente.

"es un trio romántico, es complicado" le susurró el zorrito, quien le informaba un poco de lo que sucedía. La respuesta de Naruto fue levantar una ceja, obviamente no entendiendo porque esto era tan importante para todos, pues parecía mas importante que el conjuro que su enemigo estaba haciendo para ser más poderoso.

"los dejaré un rato, espero que puedan soportar un par de minutos sin mi" dijo el rubio mientras saltaba hacia Kykio, escuchando a los chicos gritar su nombre. Cayendo sin problemas, ve a la sacerdotisa en el suelo "oye, gracias por lo de la aldea, me ayudaste mucho en verdad" agradeció arrodillándose frente a ella y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Expulsó Chakra normal, empezando a transferirlo hacia la pelinegra, la cual aceptaba de buena manera esa energía común. Los golpes y heridas que tuvo en la caída empezaron a cerrarse por arte de magia, así como su aura de sacerdotisa empezó a volverse más fuerte, abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando un poder abrumador corría por su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó esta sentándose, mirando el poder espiritual que recorría sus manos "solo tengo un alma, ¿Por qué me siento más poderosa que antes?" preguntó confundida, pues solo tenía el alma que odiaba a Inuyasha y la única que poseía su verdadera personalidad. Era como si esa sola alma fuera más grande que todas las demás.

"no preguntes, solo libera este conjuro antes que inuyasha…" dijo mirando con el sharingan activado el cielo, donde podía ver una especie de sello mágico o algo así, como los Kanjis que usaba en sus sellos. Pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, el chico perro había visto su interacción y sacó a relucir sus celos, desquitándose con el monstruo y a punto de darle un golpe final "idiota" dijo el rubio mirando con ojos muertos como el chico perro había caído en la trampa más obvia de todas, aun cuando sus amigos le gritaban que no lo hiciese.

"¡Inuyasha!" fue el grito grupal, menos del rubio, pues el chico perro estaba a punto de cometer suicidio. Kikyo actuó rápidamente disparándole una flecha que dio justo en su enorme espada, la cual la trasformó en una hoja delgada y la flecha se desvió al cielo, rompiendo el conjuro "debiste apuntar al monstruo" fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo, antes que el caos explotara de repente.

Toda la sopa de monstruos del suelo comenzó a salir de la caldera, elevándose junto con el monstruo que había estado luchando con Inuyasha y atrapando a Kagome, el chico perro y Kikyo. Mientras que la adolecente fue salvada por el chico perro, Naruto fue a por la sacerdotisa "te tengo" dijo mientras la sujetaba y desaparecía tras un remolino negro.

Apareciendo junto al grupo, todos vieron como los monstruos estaban siendo absorbidos por un hombre con rasgos afeminados, este mismo parecía estar reordenando su cuerpo, acoplando las partes más útiles y formando una forma humana "¡mis fragmentos!" gritó Kagome cuando notó que los fragmentos habían quedado junto a los monstruos en el que fue atada, perdiéndolos junto a ellos.

"¿no tienes un bolsillo o algo? ¿Por qué tienes que llevarlos siempre en el cuello como un colgante?" preguntó Naruto confundido, pues no era la primera vez que la chica perdía sus fragmentos por culpa de una movida similar. La adolecente se sonrojó apenada un momento, golpeándose la cara al ver que fue su culpa el que hayan perdido los fragmentos.

"¡Naraku!" gritó Kikyo mientras cargaba una poderosa flecha, apuntando al monstruo que había terminado de formarse "¡muere!" gritó mientras lanzaba la flecha, la cual estaba cargada con una impresionante cantidad de poder. Naraku parece haber subestimado a la sacerdotisa, pues tardó es esquivar la flecha, siendo envuelto por una enorme explosión de energía purificadora.

'creo haberle dado demasiado Chakra' pensó Naruto con un sudor sobre su frente mirando la explosión de que todavía miraba frente a él en forma de brillos. Finalmente, la explosión terminó, enseñando como Naraku había perdido gran parte de su nuevo cuerpo, quedando solamente la cabeza "¿no crees que has exagerado un poco? El chico acaba de formar su nuevo cuerpo, dejale vanagloriarse un poco" le preguntó con un tono aburrido, a la sacerdotisa, quien parecía gruñir de odio.

Naraku no dijo nada, simplemente lanzó una maldición mientras se volvía una nube morada, alejándose rápidamente del lugar "¡Naraku!" siguió gritando Kikyo mientras seguía disparando poderosas flechas, las cuales dispersaban gran parte de la nube de veneno, pues parecían grandes explosiones en el aire.

"vaya paliza" susurró Naruto al ver la retirada de Naraku 'bueno, el Chakra a muertos reanimados los vuelve violentos' pensó mientras miraba a la pelinegra seguir disparando sus flechas a pesar de que su enemigo se había ido 'muy violentos' concluyó, asintiendo lentamente al verla en ese estado tan vesánico. Ni siquiera aquel chico perro parecía querer meterse en su camino, posiblemente porque ella podría dispararle si se le acerca.

"bueno" dijo el rubio, siendo el primero en hablar en el grupo "Tengo que irme, fue…interesante verlos de nuevo, los dejo con sus problemas" dijo mientras les daba la espalda y se marchaba lentamente "parecen que tienen mucho que hablar" antes que pudiese irse completamente, una flecha cayó cerca de él, consumiéndolo en una enorme explosión azulada.

"¡Naruto-san!" gritó el grupo al ver como este había sido atacado por Kikyo, quien no parecía diferenciar entre amigos o enemigos por cómo se comportaba. La luz empezó a desaparecer, mostrando que este no se había movido en lo absoluto y no había sido dañado por la flecha "¿Qué? Pero…" tartamudeó Kagome al verlo completamente a salvo.

"¿Qué rayos estabas intentando? Yo soy humano" dijo Naruto volviendo su atención a la sacerdotisa pelinegra, quien tenía cargada otra flecha y le disparaba, envolviéndolo en otra explosión "Estas cosas no me hacen daño, solo cosquillas y una sensación de vacío" admitió mientras miraba la flecha que había detenido con sus dedos.

"Me debes un favor, sacame de aquí, ¡ahora!" gritó molesta, parecía incapaz de poder controlarse "el alma que odia a inuyasha está comenzando a tomar el control sobre mí, si sigo así…" dijo mientras esta vez apuntaba hacia el chico perro, quien retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás. Las manos de la pelinegra temblaban mientras intentaba evitar matarlo.

Naruto mira aburrido a la sacerdotisa un momento, antes de suspirar "bueno, técnicamente es mi culpa, supongo que tengo que ayudarte" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro "No se preocupen, intentaré volverla a la normalidad…o lo más normal que puede ser una persona de barro" pensó mientras activaba el Mangekyo sharingan y lentamente eran consumidos por un vórtice negro.

"¡kikyo! ¡kikyo! ¡espera!" gritó Inuyasha intentando detenerla, pero su mirada enojada le detuvo un momento, para luego desaparecer junto al rubio "¡ese maldito se la llevo! ¡me las pagara!" gruñó muy enojado mientras golpeaba el suelo, con el cual desquitaba su ira y celos. Su grupo de amigos veía con una expresión rara como este tenía su berrinche.

"no sé qué es más raro" dijo Miroku mientras se iban dejando a inuyasha atrás "Que Naruto-san pueda desaparecer como si nada o que conozca a Kykio" dijo este, a lo que todos los demás asintieron, era realmente extraño para todos "me preguntó como la va ayudar, ¿tendrá algún poder espiritual o algo así?" preguntó al cielo, junto a todos los demás.

En otro lugar muy alejado, se encontraba la sacerdotisa con los ojos cerrados, temblando por toda la gran cantidad de emociones que recorría su ser "Muy bien, lo haces bien" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba otro bloque de hielo pequeño sobre su cuerpo, con total cuidado "Una vez te hayas calmado, libera esa ira contando todo lo que te pasa calmadamente, liberate de esos pesares" dijo Naruto frente a ella, quien también meditaba.

La idea era que se siente mejor con sí misma para que la energía espiritual de su ser dejara de ser tan voluble e incontrolable, solo lo lograría si ella tiene sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden 'esto será fácil, es una sacerdotisa, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, subestimando lo mal que se encontraba.

 **"todo comenzó cuando nací con poderes espirituales…"**

 _ **La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció  
Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que imaginó**_

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Viajando con una Sacerdotisa con problemas del corazón**

* * *

 **MADRE MIA, MAS DE 10 MIL PALABRAS :O. bueno, el siguiente capítulo será la mitad de este para recompensar el equilibrio, porque sin duda esto se me ha salido de las manos.**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir, espero que les guste, comenten y bla, bla bla. Adios :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Viajando con Kikyo

Bueno, este sería el segundo y último capítulos seguido para "ver qué pasa". No digo que me ha defraudado ni nada menos, bueno, por lo menos no del todo. Si hago un aproximado podría suponer que 75 personas han mirado los tres capítulos y 100 personas solo el primero, yo creo que está más o menos. No ha sido el fracaso que esperaba ya que el primer capitulo estaba en números rojos y gracias a todos los que lo han apoyado.

Más o menos tengo una decisión y creo que podré subirla cada un mes o dos, en el peor de los casos seria trimestral o anual, cosa que no creo en realidad. Ya algo súper extremo sería dejarlo aquí y no volverlo a tocar mucho mas o dejarlo en adopción, cosa que nunca he hecho y me da un poco de miedo, pues temo a que arruinen lo que tenía planeado.

Bueno, retomando lo que dije, este será el último capítulo seguido, el próximo posiblemente saldrá el próximo año (no creo que un cuarto capítulo haga alguna diferencia en realidad, el tercero apenas ha alcanzado los cincuenta vistos). Fue un honor escribir para ustedes esta semana :')

Psdt: ¿alguien podría hacerme una mejor descripción que la que yo tengo? Soy extremadamente malo para las descripciones :'v

* * *

 **Fate of Dawn**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Viajando con una Sacerdotisa con problemas del corazón**

* * *

 **"Todos tenemos una razón para vivir, un destino que recorrer y un rol que debemos de actuar"**

En medio de un lago se encontraba Naruto, quien tenía algunas piedras y las arrojaba, tirándolas al lago y viendo como estas rebotaba "A veces debemos de caminar por el sendero trazado porque no hay camino, a veces somos empujados a recorrerlo, a veces no nos queda más opción que seguirlo…pero siempre es el mismo camino" dijo este mientras tiraba otra roca, la cual se hundió en el agua.

Se rio un momento, deteniendo de tirar otra piedra "a veces me pregunto si mi vida tendrá algún significado, a veces no importa que tanto intente ver algo más, parece que soy una marioneta de mi propio destino" dijo este, para luego tirar la piedra al lago, nuevamente hundiéndose por él "Me convenzo a mí mismo de intentar hallar una diferente respuesta, pero solo retraso una verdad que me niego a creer, estoy retrasando lo inevitable" dicho esto, sujetó otra piedra y la lanzó al mar, viendo como esta revotaba hasta el otro lado.

"Lo sabía desde el primer día que empecé a correr libremente, estaba huyendo de mi destino" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste, tirando otra piedra "¿eso me hace un cobarde? ¿querer intentarle dar vuelta al destino es cobardía?" preguntó al aire, tirando otra piedra, la cual nuevamente llegó al otro lado del rio "No lo sé, en realidad no lo sé" dijo mientras tiraba dos piedras esta vez, las cuales chocaron y fueron en diferentes direcciones.

"pero, ¿Qué hay de malo en luchar por lo que quieres?" preguntó este, mirando un momento su mano con las rocas "aunque suene egoísta, es algo que he elegido" dijo cerrando los ojos y extendiendo sus manos, entregándole las piedras a alguien más, quien las tomó delicadamente "Si yo decido rechazar mi destino, entonces otro puede aceptarlo, en realidad no hay decisión mala" dijo mirando un momento a la sacerdotisa, quien en todo momento estaba escuchándole "Lo malo es dejar que otros decidan por ti" dijo regresando su mirada al lago, dando la chica tiró las piedras.

Kikyo se mantuvo callada un momento antes de cerrar los ojos, suspirando "lo sé" dijo agitando su mano, tirando las rocas que se hundieron sin rebotar "Se mejor que nadie que es luchar por algo que en realidad no te trae verdadera felicidad, lo sé mejor que nadie" dijo mientras sostenía la roca en sus dedos en momento, para tirarla con delicadeza "Intenté convencerme de que era necesario, este era mi destino" decía sosteniendo las rocas con fuerza, antes de dejarlas caer al suelo "Nunca quise aceptar que no era el destino que yo quería" admitió, mirando el lago con tristeza.

Naruto sonrió un momento "somos tipos desafortunados" dijo mientras buscaba una roca más en el suelo, para luego entregársela a la chica pelinegra "Pero nunca es tarde, ¿no?" le preguntó un momento, mirándola desde el extremó de su ojo "Quizás sea algo tarde para caminar por el camino que tú quieres, pero si encuentras ese camino…quizá puedas irte con una sonrisa en tu rostro" dijo sintiendo como las rocas desaparecían de sus manos.

"Quizá" dijo Kikyo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tiraba las rocas en el agua, viendo como estas rebotaban y llegaban al otro lado "quiero encontrar ese camino, verlo por una y única vez" admitió, mirando como ya no había pequeñas rocas en donde estaban sentados "aunque me gustaría recorrerlo, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso" dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras una brisa de aire sacudía su larga cabellera.

"quien sabe" dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba en el suelo, mirando el cielo que poco a poco se iba aclarando, la enorme manta nocturna empezaba a desaparecer producto de los primeros rayos solares "Quizás ese camino te sorprenda un poco y encuentres una nueva oportunidad para recorrerlo, no hay nada absoluto en este mundo" dijo mientras miraba las ultimas estrellas en el cielo "sería un lindo sueño en realidad" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, descansando un rato.

"en vida tenía mucho miedo" dijo de repente la sacerdotisa "Pues si deseaba elegir otro camino, muchas personas morirían por mi culpa, no es algo que yo realmente quisiera" admitió, recordando cuando era la sacerdotisa purificadora de la joya "y ahora, estando muerta, tengo ese mismo temor" admitió, pues muchas cosas dependían de ella ahora.

"todos tenemos miedo, mentiría si dijese que nunca lo he tenido" dijo el rubio mientras recordaba ese momento exacto donde se encontraba varado en la nada "pero me aventuré a un mundo que no conocía y ahora no estoy tan mal, hay dificultades, pero no ha sido nada malo en realidad" dijo abriendo los ojos un momento, mirando al sol "Lo que importa es si realmente quieres saber ese camino que te conducirá a tu felicidad, la verdadera felicidad" dijo mirando como amanecía, todo el paisaje obtenía un nuevo brillo ante sus ojos.

Kikyo parecía pensarlo un poco, antes de cerrar los ojos "Quiero hacerlo, aunque tenga miedo de no poder hallarlo" admitió, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar al rubio "¿tú ya encontraste tu camino?" preguntó ella, curiosa de saber si aquel chico ya sabía el destino que él mismo estaba trazando.

"Estoy en proceso" dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la movía en forma pendular "hay muchas trabas, obstáculos y problemas, pero creo que algún día lo conseguiré" dijo abriendo los ojos y volviendo a sentarse, estirándose lo más que podía "mientras siga caminando por lo desconocido, algún día podré ver aquel camino, mientras no me rinda" dijo cerrando los ojos y colocándose de pie.

" **Mientras no me rinda** " repitió ella mirando el lago un momento y el camino de luz que hacia las ráfagas de luz en el horizonte. Una pequeña sonrisa creció por su rostro mientras se ponía de pie, siguiendo a cierta distancia al rubio _'quizá no es mala idea, no tengo nada que perder en realidad_ ' pensó de buen humor mientras aceleraba el paso y se colocaba al lado del rubio, quien se mantenía callado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _'Yo lucharé por mi futuro, el camino que yo he elegido'_**

* * *

 **"¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?"**

Fue la pregunta que la sacerdotisa mientras miraba con algo de curiosidad y una ceja levantada la pequeña construcción que había hecho su actual compañero de viajes. El rubio, quien se encontraba limpiándose el polvo de las manos, mira con una pequeña sonrisa lo que había construido en unas pocas horas.

"es un molino hidráulico" dijo este, antes de detenerse y agitar su cabeza "un molino que funciona con agua" dijo sabiendo que la mayoría no entendería grandes explicaciones. Detrás de él había una gran cantidad de aldeanos, mirando como el rubio estaba haciendo su explicación "solo colocan aquí lo que quieren moler" dijo mientras dejaba caer todo en el molino normal que tenían y quitaba el seguro que controlaba la fuente de agua "y dejas que ocurra la magia" terminó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia tras para admirar su obra.

El molino, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a moverse por su cuenta impulsado por las corrientes del agua que iban cuesta abajo "podría haber usado el aire, pero me demoraría más encontrar algo con lo cual crear las hélices" admitió, pues en un pueblo tan pequeño seria difícil hayas telas resistentes o algo similar.

Luego de un rato, ambos se encontraban sentados en la casa más grande del pueblo, siendo los únicos en el centro y rodeados de muchas personas que mostraban su gratitud y se veía una gran cantidad de comida servida "yo creo que es demasiado" dijo Kikyo, un poco sorprendida por la gratitud de los aldeanos.

El más anciano de todos negó con su cabeza "no, no, lo mejor para ustedes dos" dijo este aplaudiendo, trayendo dos mujeres más que dejaron más comida "Gracias a usted, Sacerdotisa y sabio nos hemos librado de las maldiciones, espíritus malignos y enfermedades" dijo el anciano recordando como ambos curaban a su gente "¡y crearon algo mágico!" la ceja de Naruto tembló un momento al ver como habían idealizado demasiado sus acciones.

"¿gracias? Supongo" susurró Naruto mientras tomaba algo que encontraba en uno de los tantos platos y lo mordía "No es por ser desagradecidos, pero creo que sería mejor dar esto a los que realmente los necesitan" dijo el rubio, haciendo que el anciano parpadeara "quiero decir…este lugar pasaba hambruna, por eso estamos ayudando, hacer esto me parece…" dijo mientras miraba todos los platos servidos tanto para él como para la sacerdotisa "un poco tonto" admitió, mirando con aburrimiento los alimentos.

"hacer un molino también me parecía un poco tonto, están pasando hambruna, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Kikyo mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de pescado "después de todo, ¿Qué van a moler?" preguntó ella sabiendo a la perfección que no tenían nada que moler, todas las tierras estaban pasando un mal tiempo y la temporada de pescados disminuyó terriblemente.

"Me gusta hacer molinos para des estresarme" reveló Naruto, con un tono orgulloso en su voz mientras probaba algo más de sus platos "No es que intentase ayudarlos, tenía tiempo y ganas de hacer un molino, eso es todo" dijo mordiendo, mirando como podría terminar uno de los platos, pero los demás no.

Los aldeanos que estaban en a habitación habían perdido la conversación que tenían ambos, pues parecían empeñados en hacer quedar al otro como un tonto o simplemente devolverle sus propias palabras. Pasó el tiempo y casi era mediodía, ambos estaban saliendo del pueblo "¿Cuándo tiempo llevamos viajando?" preguntó el rubio al ver a la chica caminando a su lado.

La sacerdotisa se demoró un rato "una semana, posiblemente dos" dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo como si este le dijera la fecha exacta "si mañana es luna llena, entonces serian dos" ella dijo, recordando que ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían estado viajando. Naruto asintió en silencio mientras seguían caminando hacia quien sabe dónde.

'Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la traje lejos del grupo, quizá sea momento de regresarla' pensó recordando que su deber era que la energía espiritual de su alma se desgastara lo suficiente como para volver a la normalidad "¿puedes volver a absorber almas?" le preguntó curioso, pues ella se había abstenido un buen tiempo de no hacerlo.

Kikyo frunció el ceño un momento antes de negar "no, el poder que me diste aun no desaparece, podría jurar que incluso puedo sentir mi cuerpo cálido" dijo recordando cómo durante los primeros días recordó escuchar el palpitar de su corazón o sentir el calor de su propio cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecerse en los siguientes días, dejando el simple cuerpo de barro.

'Cuerpo cálido' repitió el rubio, cerrando los ojos 'quizá mi Chakra no solamente hizo su alma más fuerte, sino que conectó su cuerpo falso con este, volviendo más…real' concluyó recordando que su cuerpo de barro comenzó a comportarse como si estuviera vivo de verdad 'como el Edo Tensei' comparó, recordando aquella técnica de orochimaru o del segundo Hokage.

Era una idea muy loca decirlo sin fundamentos, pero la energía de la sacerdotisa, los ataques de los Yokais, todo en este mundo no era Chakra. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de estos, pero con otro nombre, pero no fue así, su Sharingan era complice de esta idea. A diferencia del Chakra que era tan o más espeso que el agua, la energía de las sacerdotisas era más diluida o phantasmal. Mientras tanto, los Yokais tenían una energía extremadamente similar al Chakra, pero corrompida e inestable.

El Chakra era partes iguales de energía Espiritual y física, en cambio las sacerdotisas o monjes del lugar habían encontrado una forma de cómo usar solamente la energía espiritual. Los Yokais por otro lado, estaban compuestos de una desequilibrada cantidad de energía espiritual y física, teniendo más de esta última y usaban sentimientos oscuros para poder mantenerse en control.

'quizá eso explique porque son tan débiles contra la energía espiritual de las sacerdotisas' pensó el rubio recordando cómo estos eran eliminados por la sacerdotisa con facilidad, como si fuera acido para ellos 'La espiritualidad positiva purifica su energía espiritual negativa, por lo que no pueden mantener el control de su inestable energía y por eso se desintegran' concluyó recordando que el cuerpo de los monstruos dependía únicamente del Yoki (energía demoniaca).

'El Youki es un veneno, La energía espiritual positiva es como un antídoto, que ironía' pensó recordando como el miasma que soltaban estos no era veneno o acido como la mayoría piensa, sino que era su propio Youki, por eso es tan letal para los humanos 'eso explica porque yo no soy afectado' dijo recordando que su Chakra, técnicamente, era una versión mucho más poderosa y refinada que estos dos.

Estuvo perdido en sus reflexiones un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba caminando por el agua, el rio de regreso en realidad "¿ya despertaste?" preguntó Kikyo en tierra firme, mirándolo con aburrimiento "pensaba en dispararte una flecha, pero veo que no fue necesario" dijo ella mientras seguía el camino, el cual giraba un momento a la derecha.

Naruto suspira mientras la sigue de cerca "¿sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó curioso, pues esto parecía nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no. A su alrededor había bosques, pero no eran tan profundos como los que habían pasado hace un buen tiempo. Lo único que le respondió ella fue con un pequeño gruñido "entonces lo conoces" dijo este, pues habiendo viajado con ella por este corto tiempo había averiguado las diferentes formas de comunicarse de esta.

"a cierta distancia de aquí estaba mi pueblo natal" dicho esto, señalo algo por el horizonte "hacia esa dirección" dijo mostrándole el camino, para luego seguir caminando, hacia la dirección contraria "Kagome, inuyasha y sus amigos lo han hecho su base principal, Kaede me lo contó" dijo ella mientras seguía caminando, casi ignorando al rubio por completo.

"ya veo" dijo entendiendo las razones por las cuales no podía regresar. De repente una gran cantidad de dudas empezaron a surgir al recordar a la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes "Kagome" susurró mientras miraba el cielo celeste, recordándole sus ojos "Es exactamente igual a ti…en apariencia por lo menos, sigue pensando como una niña y es una niña" dijo negando con la cabeza, recordando a la chica que extravía los fragmentos de la perla.

Luego de haberla escuchado por tres días completos, técnicamente conocía toda la historia irrelevante sobre la sacerdotisa, que ahora era un poco relevante pues aun habían dudas que realmente le llamaban su atención "es mi reencarnación, por si eso querías saber" dijo ella sin ninguna gracia, probablemente porque le moleste ser comparada o el simple hecho de que tenía que compartir destino con alguien más.

Naruto siguió pensando "¿no te parece extraño?" le preguntó este, a lo que se ganó una mirada de la pelinegra "Yo no soy un experto en estos temas de reencarnación, pero yo pensé que tendrían que haber alguna clase de lazo familiar y, aunque solo ha pasado 50 años, nunca me contasteis que tuviste un hijo" dijo recordando como ella murió a una edad relativamente joven.

Mientras el caminaba, la chica de cabellos negros se detuvo, llamando su atención "¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algo malo?" preguntó al verla con una cara sorprendida "…no tuviste un hijo, ¿verdad?" preguntó solo para aclarar este dilema. Ella negó con su cabeza, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Podría ser nuevo en este mundo, pero técnicamente una reencarnación debía de darse con los miembros de la familia y dentro de una absurda cantidad de tiempo.

"Kagome viene de un mundo diferente según Kaede, un mundo que parece tener cosas demasiado…practicas o avanzadas" Naruto alzó una ceja por esta información, cosa que realmente hacia misterioso todo esto "Parece hasta mágico, como un fuego que nace de la nada…o medicinas que podrían curar perfectamente envenenamientos o heridas" Naruto alzó una ceja por esto, volviendo a incrementar su curiosidad.

"una reencarnación de un mundo diferente" dijo este resumiendo todo lo que se le había dicho "y si… ¿no viene de un mundo diferente? ¿y si viene del futuro?" preguntó este, haciendo que Kikyo abriese los ojos ante tal posibilidad "no podría estar seguro de eso aún, no tienes ningún heredero, no tienes familia y tu hermana tampoco, por lo que no puedo pensar en un pariente futuro" dijo pensando en innumerables variables de la situación.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, pensando en variables o posibles hipótesis de lo que realmente podría estar sucediendo. Había muchos agujeros en la historia, como si se hubiera roto apropósito para que con el tiempo se reparase todo esto fuese normal, pero no lo era 'en el peor de los casos, se podría causar una paradoja' pensó con un sudor sobre su frente Naruto.

"Son demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas" concluyó Naruto con un tono derrotado, junto a la misma Kikyo, quien también parecía tener el mismo problema "Quizás sea momento de separarnos, iré un momento a tu pueblo y conseguiré algunas respuestas" la sacerdotisa lo pensó un momento antes de asentí "¿nos reuniremos luego?" preguntó pensando en cual podría ser el siguiente movimiento de la chica, posiblemente volver a casi morir como la primera vez que la vio.

Kikyo lo pensó un momento antes de asentir "Creo que sería lo ideal, aún tengo que recolectar algunos fragmentos para completar mi plan de destruir a Naraku" Naruto asintió en silencio, recordando el plan de la sacerdotisa "sé que no me vas a ayudar, pero necesitaré apoyo moral y unos concejos cuando tenga dudas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las pocas que había visto en ella.

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de sonreír "Supongo, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer" dijo a modo de broma mientras se marchaba rumbo a la aldea de la sacerdotisa "nos vemos luego" dijo agitando su mano lentamente mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba. Kikyo se despidió de la misma manera, desapareciendo tras unos arbustos.

 **"La aldea de Kikyo, suena…interesante"**

* * *

 **"qué lugar tan pacífico"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón, el ambiente olía a paz, por más extraño que eso sonase. Estaban los granjero y aldeanos por todas partes, obviamente estaban trabajando lo más duro que podían para tener cosechas 'hay mucha diferencia en este lugar, se siente…más vivo' vio como la energía del lugar parecía más pura que en otros lugares, donde la cosecha era mala y parecían andar en penurias.

Caminando en dirección al pueblo ganó algunas miradas de los aldeanos, obviamente ya se estaba corriendo la voz y pronto su visita sería totalmente esperada. Sus expectativas no fueron decepcionadas, pues todos estaban reunidos a las puertas de la aldea junto a una anciana que hacía de líder '¿esta es Kaede?' se preguntó al sentir la energía similar con Kikyo, pero muy reducida, demasiado.

"puedo suponer que usted es el hombre con el nombre de Naruto" el reconocido alzó una ceja, curioso por ver como habían sobrepasado sus propias expectativas "Kagome nos contó un poco sobre usted, dice que salvó y estaba ayudando a mi hermana con su…problema de ira" dijo con cierta dificultad, pues la forma en como la adolecente describió el estado de su hermana era difícil de entender.

Naruto se rio entre dientes "Le debía un favor, pues fue mi culpa que terminase así" admitió recordando que le dio demasiado Chakra "le di un pequeño empujón, pero no pensé que sería tan fuerte" admitió nuevamente, ayudarla fue solo una consecuencia que sus decisiones trajeron, era lo ideal para saldar la deuda "sobre Kikyo…ella está bien, por ahora" informó dándole a entender que no se encontraba con ella ahora.

La anciana les miró a los ojos y suspiró "puedo entender" dijo para hacer una señal con sus manos y todos los aldeanos empezaron a dispersarse, obviamente estaban ahí por si tenían que luchar, algo gracioso pues no creía que hubiera alguien que le pudiese dar algo de pelea en toda la aldea, sería una masacre.

En poco tiempo se encontraba en la casa de la anciana, quien preparaba algo para tomar "¿no está el grupo aquí?" preguntó recordando al grupo de amigos de inuyasha y compañía. La anciana le miró un momento antes de negar "que coincidencia" dijo mientras tomaba algo del té que le habían ofrecido.

"en realidad no han venido en mucho tiempo, desde el incidente con mi hermana" especificó ella, recordando cuando Naraku formó su nuevo cuerpo "Desde ese entonces Inuyasha ha estado malhumorado y salía a buscarles, obviamente Kagome-chan iba a enojarse por eso y…el resto es historia" contó ella con una pequeña sonrisa recordando la última vez.

"ya veo" respondió sencillamente el rubio, pues le importaba poco o nada la historia "tengo unas preguntas para usted, creo que es la única en posiblemente darme una respuesta" dijo llamando su atención, colocándola seria "¿Kikyo o usted tuvo descendientes o parientes lejanos?" preguntó este, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Kaede miró sorprendida un momento "Kikyo ni yo tuvimos hijos, con todas las responsabilidades fui incapaz de hacerlo" contó ella, tomando un poco de té "por otro lado, nuestros padres murieron y no creo que hayamos tenido un hermano lejano, mucho menos un pariente" admitió ella, pues de lo poco que sabía ellas eran las únicas de su familia "¿Por qué la pregunta?" preguntó ella, curiosa por tamaña pregunta.

Naruto tomó un poco del líquido antes de continuar "Kagome es la reencarnación de tu hermana, ¿no?" Kaede asintió lentamente "quizá no sea un experto en el tema, pero que yo sepa, por lo menos deben de tener algún lazo sanguíneo, sobre todo de línea directa, ¿no?" preguntó, a lo que la anciana asentía lentamente, para abrir sus ojos de pronto.

"tienes razón" admitió ella, perdida en sus pensamientos "pero…Kagome-chan realmente tiene sus almas, Onee-sama renació gracias a Kagome" dijo recordando el evento de la bruja Urasue, donde ella le devolvió a la vida a su hermana gracias a la adolecente quien tenía las almas de estas. También, ambas eran casi clones, a excepción de los ojos los cuales eran celestes de la adolecente.

"lo sé, Kikyo me dio los detalles" dijo soltando un suspiro, mirando el fuego frente a él "he buscado bastantes teorías, pero realmente ninguna tiene sentido, por eso me gustaría saber la verdad, porque esto…" dijo dando a entender la situación en la que todos estaban enredados "no es mera coincidencia" dijo seguro de ello, mirándole con seriedad.

La anciana parecía tener un conflicto con ella misma, para luego suspirar "no sé mucho del tema, realmente no lo he pensado mucho" admitió ella, mirando el fuego frente a ella "Todo lo que sé es que Kagome-chan viene de un mundo diferente, uno que está pasando a travez del pozo de los huesos" dijo ella recordando las veces que la adolecente va y viene con una gran cantidad de cosas extrañas.

"¿Pozo de huesos?" repitió Naruto, un poco consternado por la nueva información. Por alguna razón, todo esto le daba muy mala espina, pues cada vez se hacía más claro que no era mera coincidencia. Parecía ser el único fuera de ello, o por lo menos eso creía pensar, pues por lo visto, todo mundo tenía algún lazo con todo esto.

"es un pozo completamente antiguo donde arrojamos los restos de los monstruos que derrotamos" explicó ella, tomando otro poco de té "no sabemos qué pasa con este, pero por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que hemos arrojado se ha desvanecido" contó ella, sorprendiéndole un poco "creemos que se podría tratar de alguna clase de poder sagrado o espiritual de un pozo, quizás eso explique la llegada de Kagome" dijo ella, recordando como todo parecía más sencillo de ver antes.

"todo se desvanece" repitió el rubio, pensando seriamente las palabras de la sacerdotisa 'para que se desvanezcan huesos de monstruos se necesitaría una cantidad conmensurable de energía espiritual, pero…' dijo recordando la sensación del monte Hakurei, el cual podría hacer esa hazaña 'No siento ese poder aquí, ni siquiera lejos de la aldea' pensó con el rostro fruncido, pues todo parecía tornarse cada vez más extraño.

"El pozo devorador de huesos se encuentra a relativa distancia de aquí" dijo ella mientras apuntaba a cierta dirección "está cerca también al Árbol sagrado donde se selló a inuyasha por cincuenta años, los poderes de mi hermana aún están latentes en ese árbol" Naruto asentia en silencio, pero por dentro era un mar de dudas.

'todo parece demasiado conveniente' pensó mientras se colocaba de pie y se inclinaba "Muchas gracias por aclarar mis dudas, espero volverla a ver otro día" dicho esto, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando a la anciana sola y con sus propios dilemas, pues la duda sobre aquel tema seguía vigente y no haría más que aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la anciana Kaede, llegó al tan ansiado Pozo devorador de huesos 'no parece nada extraño' pensó mientras lo observaba de lejos, mirando cómo no tenía nada de sobrenatural. Acercándose más y ver la profundidad, vio como las palabras de la anciana eran verdad 'no hay rastros de huesos' pensó con un ligero sudor sobre su frente, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Desaparecen los huesos, otro mundo…Reencarnación y resurrección" dijo en voz alta, intentando averiguar el secreto detrás de todo esto. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, haciendo que abriese los ojos 'y si…' fueron sus pensamientos mientras saltaba dentro del pozo. Tocó el suelo con normalidad, no sintió nada extraño.

"¿Si no desaparecen porque fueron purificados, sino porque están perdidos en el espacio y tiempo?" preguntó mientras tocaba el suelo del pozo y miraba como la tierra lucia normal "Mangekyo sharingan" susurró mientras encendía su Doujutsu, mirando con grandes ojos el lugar "no hay nada aun, pero…" dijo mientras sus ojos veían algo raro y era como si todo el interior del pozo fuese una proyección o un genjutsu.

"No hay duda, esto…" dijo mientras tocaba el suelo, el cual parece el error más visible y del cual más de uno podría sospechas si tuviese los mismos ojos "Es una ruptura espacio-tiempo" dijo en voz alta, reconociendo lo que miraba frente a él. Era similar a los que dejaba su padre cuando usaba su jutsu Hiraishin, pero esas rupturas duraban segundos, esta parecía estar de forma perpetua.

'Solo puede ser una cosa' dijo pensando en una tela enorme, el cual se dobló en un lado para recortar dos distancias 'Ella está viajando del futuro al pasado por medio de un doble en la tela del espacio-tiempo' en su mente Kagome recorría la tela como si nada, ignorando toda la tela que se había doblado para permitir su viaje.

"pero…eso es imposible" dijo recordando toda la ciencia que acompañaba la teoría del viaje en el tiempo, el cual era imposible porque la energía necesaria para doblar la tela espacio-tiempo era una completa locura. De repente sus ojos se abrieron al recordar los huesos de los monstruos y sobre todo, una joya valiosa "La perla de shikon" concluyó este, pensando en la poderosa perla de la que todos iban en busca.

Estuvo parado un buen tiempo, antes de sacudir su rostro "técnicamente, sería imposible para mi seguir el camino de Kagome sin los fragmentos, pero…" pensó recordando como él venía de otra dimensión "si es cierto que hay un gran pliego en la tela espacio-tiempo, quizá si encuentro el punto máximo de aquel hundimiento y dobles, quizá podría viajar hacia mi mundo con facilidad" la idea era ir al sentido contrario del que iba Kagome para viajar al pasado. Mientras ella sigue la tela de su propio espacio-tiempo de forma horizontal, él tenía que atravesarla y usarla como puente hacia su dimensión, siguiendo de forma vertical.

Suspirando, junta sus manos haciendo un sello de mano "espero que esto funcione" dijo a modo de buena suerte, centrando su vicion al suelo "Kamui" exclama mientras usa ambos ojos para abrir la brecha. Ante su buena fortuna, se abrió con total facilidad "es hora" antes de poder dar un paso adelante, se dio cuenta de algo "¿Por qué quiero regresar?" se preguntó antes de continuar.

Había pocas o casi nulas posibilidades de que pudiese regresar a este mundo y se quedara estancado en el suyo propio, uno del que estaba tratando de correr. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era mentira, no importa en qué mundo estaba, su destino no había cambiado en lo absoluto, huir de aquí o allá no era una opción. Si regresaba o no a este mundo, de todas formas, tenía un destino que estaba obligado a recorrer.

Con estos pensamientos dio un paso al frente, adentrándose a un mundo que parecía ser el espacio mismo "debe ser la brecha o la curvatura del espacio y tiempo de este mundo" dijo mientras buscaba con su mangekyo sharingan algo inusual, hasta que lo encontró "eso debajo mío debe de ser el tiempo de Kagome" dijo notando algo que parecía estar cerrado, pero podría abrirse si tuviese un fragmento "por lo que si si voy hacia mi derecha en vez de descender" dijo mientras usaba su Chakra para no caer a la brecha y seguir su camino.

Para su sorpresa, llegó al máximo punto de curvatura "veo que este es el fin" dijo mientras veía un espacio totalmente oscuro, donde los brillos espirituales de antes ya no se encontraban "¡Kamui!" exclama de nuevo, formando otra nueva brecha con su jutsu, viendo con algo de sorpresa aquel altar donde él desapareció "Ryūmyaku" susurró sorprendido, mas eso no le detuvo, saliendo de la brecha entre ambos mundos.

Al cruzar, cayó de porrazo contra el suelo, sintiendo la presión de sus pulmones "Dentro de la brecha no he podido respirar, un minuto más y hubiera muerto" dijo entre respiraciones forzadas y agitadas para recuperar el aire. Levantándose lentamente, mira a su alrededor "Tenía una mera idea, pero como lo suponía, este lugar también tiene una brecha dimensional" dijo mirando con su Mangekyo sharingan la rotura de la realidad que presentaba el lugar.

"eso significa que podré ir de nuevo al otro mundo sin problemas…eso es bueno" admitió, desactivando su Mangekyo sharingan, sentándose en el suelo "incluso cuando no siento nada de apego a este lugar, siento una extraña sensación a nostalgia inundándome, como si este lugar gritara…casa" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, el cual era completamente silencioso y sin vida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se levantó de nuevo "no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, necesito saber qué es lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia" dijo mientras caminaba, pero algo le detuvo y era su propia memoria "un minuto…" susurró mientras miraba hacia atrás. Ante su mirada incrédula, se encontraba aquella fuente de Chakra infinito, todavía sellada con el kunai del Cuarto Hokage, el sello estaba intacto.

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OST – Passione**

Acercándose a pasos cuidadosos, sintió como toda su realidad empezaba a deformarse, agrietarse y centrarse mientras sentía una extraña sensación del mismo universo "Este mundo…este mundo quiere que quite el sello…de nuevo" dijo mirando el kunai, al cual se acercaba peligrosamente antes de detener su propia mano "no lo haré" dijo negando y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Desde aquella distancia algo segura, vio la fuente de aquella deformación "estoy seguro…es imposible" susurra mirando el kunai y el sello intacto "Yo lo quite, ¡yo tengo aun el Kunai!" grita mientras saca de sus guantes el Kunai del Cuarto Hokage, el cual, para su sorpresa, también estaba deformado, como si se tratara de un error.

Volviéndolo a guardar para evitar que desaparezca por la sensación que tenía, retrocedió un par de pasos por si algo más extraño sucediese "Los sellos de danzo no están" dijo mirando el suelo, notando como no había indicios de que nadie hubiese entrado desde quien sabe que tiempos. Rápidamente sale del lugar, hacia las puertas de la torre principal, notando que seguía cerrada con una simple puerta de madera y un solo sello, como estaba en un inicio.

"Esta barrera…esta barrera fue puesta hace mucho tiempo" susurra, pues tiene la misma antigüedad que el sello de Ryūmyaku "fue puesta también por el cuarto Hokage" concluyó, tragando duro 'es imposible…los hombres de danzo o el mismo danzo estuvo aquí, ¡yo estuve aquí!' pensó casi desesperadamente mientras miraba la prueba irrefutable de que este lugar había sido olvidado y nadie nunca había entrado jamás, no desde el cuarto Hokage.

"debe de ser una broma" dijo negando la verdad frente a sus ojos "solo hay una manera de asegurar que este es mi mundo" dicho esto, activa nuevamente su Mangekyo sharingan "¡Kamui!" exclama creando otra barrera, un portal que lo enviaría a todos los lugares donde había estado. Para su más grande sorpresa, abrió un portal hacia las bases de Raíz, su habitación para ser exactos, la cual ahora era un almacén, uno de documentos y por el polvo y la antigüedad de unos, era factible decir que siempre había sido un almacén, nunca una habitación.

"no hay manera" dijo sudando profundamente, cambiando el destino, mostrándole las afueras de Konoha "Es imposible" dijo mientras cambiaba rápidamente sus puntos de interés, pero seguía mostrándose una y otra vez, diferentes, pero todavía eran reconocibles. Cerrando los ojos, desactiva su jutsu, no necesitaba más pruebas.

Atravesando la puerta como si fuera un fantasma, ve las afueras de Rōran, las cuales parecían abandonadas y no había indicios de que alguien habría pasado por las ultimas décadas "Este…" dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cielo nocturno frente a él, uno estrellado y hermoso, pero irreconocible frente a sus ojos.

 **"Este es mi mundo"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¿este? ¿mi mundo?**

* * *

 **Es la mitad del anterior, lo sé. Lo estoy dejando en una parte DE LOCOS, LO SÉ. Que tienes un gran suspenso y no puedes esperarse hasta el 21 de enero del próximo año, LO SÉ. Se todas sus opciones y puedo suponerlo, pero realmente no hay de otra.**

 **Por otro lado, el capítulo anterior fue estúpidamente largo, por no decir que fue colosal. Este es más cortó por obvias razones, para mantener el equilibrio, como dijo el sabio de Thanos. Por otra parte, no es de dios dejarlo en tal parte, lo sé y lo siento mucho a todos, de verdad, lo siento, pero así serán las cosas.**

 **Quizás traiga un capitulo antes de lo planeado, pero para serles sincero, mi proyecto ha quedado absolutamente atrasado y tendré que colocar mis especiales a modo de relleno sin poder terminar el arco, ¡eso molesta mucho! Por estas y muchas razones más, el capítulo tardará mucho en salir.**

 **Dicho todo esto, me alegro que les haya gustado o puesto en tención (lo que pasé primero), con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que tardara pero llegara, lo prometo :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Mi camino Ninja

Haber, esto es la segunda parte del anterior capítulo, lo que pasa es que lo dividí en dos y pensaba subir este capítulo en el día pactado, pero al ver la confusión de la gran mayoría decidí publicarlo. Por obvias razones, creo que lo mejor sería ir escribiendo un par de capítulos para las siguientes mesas. Con 12 de ellos tengo un año completo xd. Lo que pasa es que yo escribo muy rápido, por lo que puedo hacer capítulos enteros en un solo día.

 **IMPORTANTE:**

ESTE **NO ES UN FIC ROMANTICO**. Esto lo dije en mi primer capítulo y me olvidé repetirlo, ESTE **NO ES UN FIC DE ROMANCE**. Quizás fue mi error por colocar una mala descripción, pero que ya corregí. No abran acercamientos ni indicios, posiblemente lo máximo que tengan es una conformidad o una especie de sensación cómoda cuando algunos personajes se junten, luego de eso no habrá un acercamiento y si lo hay, no lo escribiré y será de golpe.

Recuerdo que en el primer capítulo lo dije: no habrá un NarutoXKikyo, ni tampoco un NarutoxKagome, no habrá con nadie de hecho. Quiero hacer un Fic diferente, no tan cliché porque últimamente el Romance se ha vuelto eso, un cliché (a excepción de unos pocos, que hace un diferente tipo de romance tan fenomenalmente que te atrapan, incluso a mi). Capítulo 1 y repito en este, no me digas parejas porque ya tengo todo planeado y por el final que tengo en mi cabeza, Naruto no se quedara con absolutamente nadie.

Entonces, ¿Qué mierda de fic es este? Creo ya saber que es y es una especie de…monologo quizá. No es para cualquiera, eso digo a primeras, porque el final puede ser agridulce para algunos, como una mierda para quienes no entendieron. Si estas interesado esperar un mes, si no…pues esta Destiny, que es una historia completamente cliché y para personas con gustos sencillos, no es difícil de entender, por lo menos…no como este (es un dolor de cabeza incluso para su creador :'v)

* * *

 **Fate of Dawn**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mi camino ninja

* * *

 **"** **Esta es Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas"**

Un rubio de cabellos largos, atado a una pequeña cola pues su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura. Estaba vestido de extrañas indumentarias, las cuales llamaban la atención a todos aquellos que lo viesen, pero este no era el caso, pues no había nadie a su alrededor 'Ubicada en el país del fuego, una de las primeras aldeas del mundo shinobi, Las naciones Elementales' pensó recordando toda la historia de su aldea natal, la cual nunca pudo pisar un solo pie.

Incluso si le faltaba mucha distancia para llegar, podía ver las caras de los Hokage, pero algo era diferente, había una más 'Esa es la quinta Hokage, ¿Senju Tsunade?' se preguntó mentalmente, pues a pesar de que su mundo había cambiado extremadamente, aun había cosas que no concordaban '¿no había alguien mejor?' pensó en muchos más, como Kakashi por ejemplo.

Namikaze Naruto, es un nombre que se dio a si mismo cuando descubrió que su padre era el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Este mismo había evitado muchas cosas mientras estuvo en el mando de Danzo, uno de ellos fue evitar que un enmascarado se infiltrara en el parto de su segundo y primer hijo con Uzumaki Kushina. Así fue como nació Uzumaki Naruto sin complicaciones en el parto, nada salió mal y fue convertido en un Jinchuriki.

El nacimiento de aquel niño, apodado por el sabio sapo como 'El chico de la profecía', fue en el año X000 'para ese entonces yo tenía…13 años' pensó recordando que también fue su cumpleaños ese día, por lo menos según los datos sobre su propio nacimiento 'Ese enmascarado fue un Uchiha, lo recuerdo bien' dijo recordando los ojos de aquel extraño.

Ya para ese entonces era uno de los AMBUS más fuertes de Danzo, por lo que pudo lidiar con el enmascarado. Sin embargo, cinco años después de eso, las polémicas por aquel ataque furtivo se hicieron esperar y la gente abucheaba a los Uchiha, haciendo que estos liderasen una rebelión secreta en contra del Hokage.

Habiendo sido devuelto por el mismo Orochimaru luego de tantos experimentos y descubriendo su mangekyo sharingan, razón por la cual Orochimaru lo expulsó por temor, Danzo le dio la misión de lidiar con ese problema, matando la cabeza de todo esto, Fugaku Uchiha. En una misión fuera de Konoha, luchó contra el sujeto, el cual parecía excesivamente confiado al poseer el Mangekio sharingan también. No se esperó que el rubio también lo poseyese, matándolo sorpresivamente luego de verlo en acción.

Sin el líder, Itachi Uchiha tomó el control del clan y apaciguó las aguas, hablando políticamente con el Hokage y llegando a un acuerdo sin necesidad de violencia. Desde aquel entonces, los Uchiha y la aldea parecían haber alcanzado la paz, realmente no había ningún problema 'X005, año en el que cumplí 18 años' pensó recordando que, días después de aquella misión, fue descubierto por danzo al indagar sobre su pasado y posteriormente fue _Eliminado_.

'Esa es la historia de una aldea que nunca pude ver, mis acciones fueron la vanagloria de Danzo, pues logró sus objetivos de mantener la aldea a salvo entre las sombras' pensó recordando como el anciano parecía contento con sus esfuerzos. Esa es toda la historia actual que él sabía, por lo menos, dentro de su propia vida en ella.

'sin embargo…este mundo, mi mundo' pensó mientras miraba la piedra de los Hokage 'no es el mismo mundo en el que yo estuve viviendo' pensó con cierto malestar al ver como todo rastro de indicios sobre él fue borrado de la misma realidad, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Había la posibilidad que fuese un universo diferente, otra dimensión que era extremadamente parecida a la suya, pero lamentablemente, no fue así. Este era su mundo, su universo, su dimensión…pero su historia había cambiado puesto que todo rastro de existencia sobre él había desaparecido, la historia se había moldeado con este nuevo cambio, contrayendo toda la realidad como si nunca hubiese existido.

'como no nací, mi padre siguió siendo ingenuo' pensó recordando como el ero de su padre de acostarse con una prostituta lo cambió, pues se concentró más en el trabajo y no verle la cara a su novia en ese momento, Kushina, cosa que mejoró bastante a la aldea 'Como no pude detener al enmascarado, el Kyuubi fue liberado y mató a ambos, seguramente el bebé junto a ellos' dijo recordando las historias que había escuchado en las aldeas cercanas.

'aunque, técnicamente sería una locura' pensó mientras miraba a la nada 'no había nadie que pudiese ser una jinchuriki del Kyuubi, nadie excepto un uzumaki' pensó recordando los archivos de Danzo 'por lo que el hijo de ambos debe de estar por aquí, con otro nombre o algo así, pero sin ser reconocido como hijo de ambos' dijo recordando lo rencorosos y maliciosos que podían ser las otras aldeas.

'Como no detuve la rebelión, los Uchiha fueron masacrados por el mismo itachi' dijo recordando la historia del genocida Uchiha Itachi, que lo tildaban de demonio. Eso fue una completa sorpresa para él, pues no había nadie más que amara la aldea y su familia que ese mismo. Todo este caos lo trajo a lo que hoy sería la actualidad…la actualidad si no hubiera nacido nunca.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas estas fallas de realidad que tenía y el cambio brusco de la historia, había algo aún más sorprendente. Al parecer, fue lanzado al futuro, 11 años de diferencia en realidad "este es el año X016" susurró mientras miraba el cielo, dejando salir un largo suspiro "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano, sin creer que esto realmente le estaba pasando.

No había peor golpe que algo como esto. Incluso si era solo una marioneta de su destino, sus acciones hicieron algo en el mundo y eso le reconfortaba pues eso significaba que quizá una acción que no favorezca a su destino podría ayudarle a desertar de este, por lo menos ese era su idea. Pero todo eso ahora es solo la idea de un niño jugando con fuerzas que no entiende.

Técnicamente había un mensaje claro del universo hacia él, cosa que entendió completamente "Mis acciones no son relevantes, yo puedo ser borrado si se le da la gana. Mis decisiones no importan, ahora mis acciones tampoco, ¿este es mi castigo por huir de mi destino?" se preguntó mientras miraba con algo de tristeza en el cielo "¿ser una marioneta inservible?" se preguntó mientras dejaba salir otro suspiro.

Con estas grandes palabras, el mundo al que se enfrentaba, había demostrado lo que realmente significa y era algo que no le gustaba, pues lo hacía sentir todavía que tenía un dueño que podía decidir si seguir sirviendo… o tenía que ser remplazado, como la realidad que acaba de ver frente a sus ojos.

"mi historia ha sido borrada, mi existencia…ha sido borrada de este mundo" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la aldea de Konoha, su primera vez incluso si contaba que había sido parte de ella alguna vez "¿realmente esperabas que me amedrentara por algo así? Lo único que has hecho era darme una razón más para continuar" dijo mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba roto, como si la misma realidad se hubiese fragmentado en pedazos.

"no sé lo que eres, un dios, un ser celestial o lo que sea, sé que estas escuchándome" dijo como si le hablaba a un ser omnipotente "Nada ni nadie me detendrá, yo cumpliré mis ambiciones, incluso si son egoístas" aseguró, todavía con los ojos cerrados "si esperabas asustarme, puedes estar muy equivocado de ello" dicho esto, abrió los ojos mostrándole el Mangekyo Sharingan " **Yo seré el dueño de mi propio destino** " con estas palabras, todo a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad, como si sus palabras fuesen suficientes como para hacerle retroceder.

Naruto al ver como la realidad se amoldaba otra vez dejó salir un bufido, desactivando su doujutsu "se fue" reconoció, pues obviamente alguien le estaba observando y ahora ya no, antes de que este mismo pudiese verlo "pero ahora lo sabe, sabe que no me voy a detener por nada" dicho esto, continuó su viaje hasta Konoha, el cual aún faltaba algo de viaje

 **"** **Nada ni nadie me va a detener"**

* * *

 **"** **¿esta es la aldea de Konoha?"**

Los Chunin en las puertas parpadearon al escuchar una voz frente a ellos. Rápidamente se levantaron y fingieron que estaban despiertos, buscando a quien les había hablado. Para su sorpresa, había un tipo vistiendo algo raro frente a ellos "Claro que lo es, ¿Cómo no puedes conocer Konoha?" preguntó uno de los shinobi riéndose entre dientes "¿puedo suponer que eres alguien que vive debajo de las rocas?" preguntó este, a lo que el rubio se demoró un momento antes de asentir "toma, llena este formulario con tus datos y puedes entrar" dijo entregándole un papel.

Naruto se acercó lentamente, tomando la pluma 'tinta de Chakra' reconoció fácilmente al sentir la tinta especial 'Esto dejara impregnado el papel con mi Chakra, probablemente así sabrán más de mí que lo que iba a poner en la hoja' con una pequeña sonrisa, empieza a escribir y solo coloca su nombre, sin ningún clan.

Espera un momento luego de entregarlo y estos se ríen un poco "¿Naruto? ¿del pastel de pescado?" pregunta uno de ellos, a lo que el rubio lo pensó un minuto antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa "Tus padres debieron de ser unas personas adictas al ramen, puedes pasar" dijo riéndose, guardando la hoja.

Naruto asiente en silencio, pasando hacia la aldea 'no reaccionaron raro ante mi nombre, quiere decir que el hijo de Minato y Kushina no se llama Naruto Uzumaki aquí, ¿Cómo se llama entonces?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras caminaba por la aldea. Fueron sus primeros pasos y miraba curioso hacia todos lados, como el de un campesino viendo la ciudad por primera vez.

Tenía algo de hambre luego de caminar, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo de esta manera. En su camino encontró una florería, de la cual una chica rubia estaba viendo grandes cajas apiladas una sobre las otras con mucho aburrimiento. La expresión era clara, estaba teniendo problemas "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" preguntó esta mientras miraba las cajas con nerviosismo.

Naruto, al ver que no había nadie, decidió preguntar tocando su hombro, haciéndola saltar del susto "anno… ¿sabe dónde puedo conseguir algo de dinero por aquí? Estoy perdido y sin dinero" admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica parecía parpadear un momento, mirándole de cerca "¿pasa algo raro?" pregunta confusa, pues desde hace un rato era visto así.

"¿eres alguna clase de monje o Sabio?" pregunta esta al ver su indumentaria, cosa que hace que una de sus cejas tiemble al oír su despectiva descripción "Bueno, no importa, podría darte algo de dinero si me ayudas a trasladar todo esto hasta un sitio" dijo ella para suspirar cansada "tenía a unos amigos que tenían que ayudarme, pero los muy ingratos se fueron de parranda" dijo muy enojada, con una marca en su frente.

Naruto eleva una ceja mientras miraba todas las cajas "¿tienes un pergamino en blanco?" pregunta un momento, a lo que la chica parpadea "necesito eso sí quiero ayudarte" dijo recordando que no podía hacer mucho si no tenía eso. Además, ir y venir con todas esas cajas podría tomarle un montón de tiempo si seguía fingiendo que era una simple persona.

La chica rubia parpadea "bueno, creo tener uno en mi tienda" dijo mientras ingresaba y salía con el pergamino "ten, pero no sé cómo piensas ayudarme usando eso" dijo lanzándole el pergamino, a lo cual Naruto tomó en el aire. Ella vio como este lo habría en el suelo y sacaba una brocha de sus mangas.

Este mismo comenzaba a hacer un sello no tan complicado para luego dirigirse a las cajas y chocar el pergamino contra él. Para su sorpresa, toda la carga desapareció de golpe, disolviéndose en una masa de humo que luego se disipó "ya está listo" dijo mientras enrollaba el pergamino y se lo entregaba "todo está sellado ahí, solo usa un poco de Chakra y todo el cargamento se desmantelara, pero solo puede hacerlo una vez" advirtió, pues el sello se borraría una vez que fuera desellado.

La chica parpadeó "¿enserio?" preguntó ella, completamente incrédula "¡genial! ¡muchas gracias!" agradeció dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que le incomodó y empezó a limpiarse la saliva de manera silenciosa "¡aquí, tomad esto!" dijo mientras le daba algunas monedas y un par de billetes "Mi nombre es Ino Yamakana, vuelve a mi tienda y te daré algún que otro descuento" dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras se iba corriendo.

Naruto vio como ella desapareció y lo dejó solo, las personas no parecían sorprendidas por lo que vieron, cosa que se intentó convencer que estaba bien, pues esta era una aldea ninja, debían de estar acostumbrados "¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?" preguntó mirando todo lo que se le había dado "no me alcanza para nada" vio con algo de desaprobación como todo lo que se le había entregado no podría comprar siquiera un pequeño plato de comida.

Algo que le resultó curioso, era como la chica había dejado pasar su hazaña como si nada, ni siquiera le preguntó si era un ninja '¿Konoha siempre ha sido tan confiada?' se preguntó recordando a los guardias de las puertas o a la misma chica shinobi que lo dejó como si nada, ni siquiera se cuestionó un momento de sus habilidades.

Agitando la cabeza, vuelve a su problema actual, el dinero "Necesito encontrar más" dijo mientras jugaba con las monedas y los billetes. En cierto punto, empezó a cuestionarse si era normal que haya tanta gente en la aldea transitando 'debe de ser alguna clase de feria' pensó, pues realmente había demasiada y hasta tenía problemas para moverse.

Luego de un rato, vio a alguien gritando a viva voz algo sobre una Lotería. Vio el número de estos y se dio cuenta que podría comprar un Billete "Tomaré uno, por favor" pidió dando el poco dinero que había conseguido de aquella chica llamada Ino. Recibiendo su billete, miró como faltaba extremadamente poco para descubrir el ganado, cosa que le resultaba bien.

Había una gran cantidad de personas junto a él, esperando pacientemente el ganador, todos tenían más de diez billetes, posiblemente para tener más oportunidades de ganar. De repente Alguien se ríe estruendosamente a su lado, cosa que le causo intriga y curiosidad, pues se estaba burlando de él "Pobre crio, ¿realmente estas esperando ganar teniendo un solo boleto? ¡no me hagas reír!" se rio la mujer rubia, sonando como la típica risa de un villano o el de un ganador.

Naruto miró su billete un momento "no lo sé, es un billete de mil" admitió, pues en realidad era un numero de muchos que había "pero no pierda nada con intentarlo, ¿no?" preguntó este, ignorando las voces de los demás que ya estaban abandonando cuando vieron a la mujer 'Tsunade-sama, Actual Hokage de konoha' reconoció Naruto de inmediato, intentando ignorarla, aunque la mujer seguir burlándose de él y los demás.

'Shizune, dicen que era su asistente y aprendiz' recordó de la información que Danzo tenia cunado el todavía existía 'sabía que tenía un problema de juego inmensa, pero que este aquí de todos los lugares…' pensó viendo que quizá no era la mejor manera de conseguir dinero, no si es que iba a encontrarse con alguien tan problemático cerca.

El tiempo esperado llegó, el número ganador salió en una enorme pantalla donde se visualizaba el sorteo, el numero elegido fue el 46 "¡rápido, Shizune, busca el numero!" ordenó Tsunade mientras empezaba a buscar el dicho número de los cientos y cientos que ella poseía en su poder. La aprendiz de cabellos negros asintió con nerviosismo, empezando a buscar el número.

"ah, soy yo" La rubia Hokage y su aprendiz se congelaron cuando escucharon una voz a su lado, viendo con gran impacto que se trataba del chico rubio de antes, quien miraba con algo de aburrimiento su billete y levantaba la mano. Ambas miraron con grandes ojos como el billete tenía el numero ganador.

"¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!" fue el grito del hombre que tenía el local, el cual sujetó a Naruto colocándole en el medio "¡tome, el codiciado premio de más de 35.000.000 Ryō!" dijo este mientras le abría uno de los cuatro portafolios que la tenía para entregarle "¡todo esto y más en el sorteo anual del Festival de Konoha!" gritó este mientras todo mundo salía fuera del lugar obviamente decepcionados de no haber ganado.

Mientras Naruto se iba, vio desde el rabillo del ojo a la Hokage que estaba muy mal malhumorada y a su ayudante, la cual parecía estar llorando desesperadamente mientras gritaba sobre sus ahorros. En un acto de pura bondad, y falta de interés de llevar todo el dinero en sus manos, caminó hacia la pelinegra e intentó llamar su atención con débiles puntapié.

"Oye…¿quieres un maletín? En realidad, no necesito tanto dinero" admitió, mirando los cuatro maletines llenos de fajos y fajos de dinero "parece que andas muy mal, mejor toda estos tres" dijo mientras le entregaba tres de los maletines en sus manos "Espero que sea suficiente para recuperar lo perdido" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba solo un maletín con él, también mirándolo con algo de fastidio pues no le gustaba andar con él.

La chica llorosa miraba los maletines con grandes ojos, antes de llorar aún más, pero agradeciéndole por su bondad, cosa que le incomodó aún más "Muchas gracias, e-el hospital agradecerá sus donaciones" dijo ella mientras sorbía sus mocos, recordando que el dinero que su maestra se había gastado era en realidad los fondos de su hospital, mirando detrás de ella, vio a Tsunade con una expresión oscura y maliciosa "¡no! ¡ya no le daré más dinero!" gritó ella mientras salía corriendo fuera del lugar con los maletines.

Naruto miró con un sudor sobre su frente como la mujer de grandes pechos salía corriendo en busca de su aprendiz, dispuesta a quitarle todo el dinero "Konoha es más extraña de lo que parecía en un inicio" admitió viendo que Konoha era demasiado alegre como para ser un pueblo militarizado y con poderío militar sobre sus ciudadanos.

Luego de comer algo ligero, se embarcó en su búsqueda de un lugar en especial, pero en su camino, se cruzó con una tienda de armas, a la cual entró con algo de curiosidad. Vio con algo de impresión como había armaduras y armas de todo tipo, incluso era una tienda de ropa. Pero su mayor atracción sin duda alguna eran las bombas, pues eran más sofisticadas que las del mundo Feudal.

"¿algo que te gusté?" escuchó a sus espaldas, regresando su mirada hacia una chica de extraños ropajes y moños en la cabeza "tenemos muchas cosas por aquí, aunque debo de admitir que no tenemos nada igual a lo que usted viste" admitió mirando las ropas del rubio, pues parecían ser únicas en su tipo, como muy antiguas y aun así era muy blanco.

Naruto le pensó un momento "Me gustaría una nueva espada" dijo mientras sacaba la que tenía en la espalda, enseñando que estaba muy desgastada y hasta cierto punto dañada "Me he enfrentado a peligros al llegar hasta aquí, necesitaré una mejor si quiero volver a mi hogar" dijo enseñándole la espada ante los ojos de una experta.

Aunque fue reparada en el otro mundo, parecía que no sabían con qué metal estaban trabajando y hacía difícil la conducción de Chakra "no está nada mal, pero veo que han intentado reforzarla con hierro y bronce, a pesar de que la espada era de acero" dijo viéndolo con desaprobación "Veo porque se rompió tan rápido, incongruencia de metales" dijo suspirando, devolviéndole el arma.

Naruto quiso asentir, pero no podía, se suponía que no era un experto en esto, pero él lo notó en el momento en que se la devolvieron "creo tener lo que busca" dijo ella mientras empezaba a buscar entre sus exhibidores, para luego regresar con una Katana negra "Creo que esto le servirá, es un acero de carbono el cual fue expuesto al Chakra durante su creación, por lo cual es conductor de este" dijo esta mientras la desenfundaba un poco, mostrando el brillo del arma.

Aunque todas las armas ninjas eran conductoras de chakra, había armas que eran especial para esto "Gracias" dijo mientras la tomaba, pero no la probaría frente a alguien que obviamente era ninja "Me servirá en mi viaje, tome por las molestias" dijo mientras abría el maletín y le arrojaba fajos de dinero.

La chica castaña atrapó los fajos con obviamente sorpresa, mirándole incrédula "¡es mucho dinero!" dijo mientras veía seis o siete fajos de billetes entre sus manos "L-la espada no cuesta tanto" tartamudeó mientras parecía pensar en si era buena idea decirle la verdad o aceptar el dinero, pues su tienda le estaba yendo algo mal.

"bueno, me gustaría tener algo más" dijo mientras miraba el exhibidor donde estaban las diferentes clases de bombas "son fanático y fiel creyente de las bombas, siempre me gustaron cuando era niño" dijo mientras leía los carteles de muchos de estos. Lo que dijo no era mentira, realmente le gustaban las bombas y las usaba en sus tiempos libres, eran sus fuegos artificiales cuando era un infante.

La castaña parpadeó ante sus palabras, antes de bufar divertida "puedo entenderlo" dijo mientras tomaba los billetes y los dejaba en su mostrador "siempre es bueno ver una bomba explotar en la distancia y cumplir su roll" dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos "Mi nombre es Tenten y lo que voy a mostrarle, será una maravilla en ingeniería" dijo con una mirada completamente segura de ello.

 **'** **Fanática de las armas veo, Rayos'**

* * *

 **"** **he perdido mucho tiempo ahí"**

Fueron las palabras cansadas de un hombre que se había encontrado con un gran lio e una fanática y pudo escapar de ella y su emoción por las armas. Actualmente se encontraba caminando hacia quien sabe dónde 'bueno, por lo menos tengo juguetes nuevos' pensó positivamente, recordando la innumerable cantidad de bombas que se le fue entregada.

Curiosamente, regresó al mismo lugar donde inició, la florería Yamanaka. Lo pensó un momento y recordó el lugar donde quería ir hoy y la razón por la cual se encontraba en la aldea, por lo que entró en la florería. Ahí se encontraba Ino, quien lo veía con una sonrisa desde su mostrador "nos encontramos de nuevo" saludó con una linda sonrisa.

"Necesito comprar flores, un gran ramo" pidió Naruto mientras sacaba un gran fajo de Billetes, dejándolo sobre la mesa y haciendo que la rubia abriese los ojos al ver la increíble cantidad de dinero "que sean las flores más bellas que tengas, por favor" pidió mirándole a los ojos. La chica le miró con curiosidad, pero desestimo su petición, cumpliendo con ella.

"entonces, ¿Para quién son?" preguntó ella mientras reunía todo el enorme ramo de este y envolviéndolo con una tela muy hermosa "no me digas que estas aquí para visitar a tu novia y te olvidaste tu dinero al perderte por la aldea" pregunta ella con una expresión burlesca, obviamente queriendo sacarle algo de información.

"no tengo novia, solo…los quiero" dijo este con una pequeña rosa mientras recibía el ramo "¿tengo que pagar por la tela también?" preguntó al ver la tela suave que cubría sus flores del sol, a lo que ella negó con una sonrisa "bueno, espero vernos luego" mintió, saliendo del lugar. vio el sol sobre sus cabezas, notando que pronto iba a atardecer, tendría que apurarse si quería llegar y terminar su objetivo antes de la noche caiga sobre la aldea.

Caminó y pidió indicaciones a toda persona que se encontrase cerca de él, quienes amablemente le dirigieron hacia su destino. Luego de mucho tiempo, llegó hacia este y era un sitio muy solitario, sin contar que alejado "El cementerio de Konoha" reconoció este, mirando la innumerable cantidad de lapidas en este.

Este era el cementerio de Konoha donde murieron todos los que fueron afectados en guerras o invasiones. Según algunos ciudadanos que vivían en ciudades cercanas a Konoha, estos fueron invadidos por Suna y Otogakure, una de las muertes más dolorosas fue la del Tercer Hokage, lo que dio inició a la búsqueda de Tsunade como quinta Hokage.

Llegados al cementerio, empezó abriendo el ramo y sacando una rosa, dejándola en la primera lapida que encontró. De esta forma fue desperdigando las flores por todas las lapidas, pero aun así le llegó a faltar. Seguido de esto, empezó buscando una zona en familiar, donde sí dejó una gran cantidad de flores "Los muertos en el ataque del Kyuubi" susurró mientras se inclinaba frente a todos ellos.

'Lo siento por causarles la muerte indirectamente' pensó el rubio mientras rezaba por sus vidas 'mis decisiones fueron las que causaron sus muertes, mi camino acaba de quitarles la vida a ustedes, realmente lo siento' se disculpó por ellos, pues entre los muertos estaban jóvenes y niños que no tuvieron nada que ver con la lucha o su lucha en general.

La culpa no lo agobiaba, simplemente la sentía, pero no estaba dispuesto a arrepentirse y remediar las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo hecho, hecho está, no había vuelta atrás. Las innumerables vidas que costó su decisión, quizá debía de sentirse mal por ello, pero poco o nada le importaba y ahora se daba cuenta, pero aun sentía sus pérdidas, mas solo reforzaba su propia declaración.

'estaba intentando proteger algo que no me importa, algo que sencillamente no conozco y sigo sin conocer' dijo recordando su tiempo como ambu de RAIZ 'a partir de ahora viviré por mí, para mí y mis objetivos o ambiciones' declaró, dejando de estar inclinado frente a las tumbas 'realmente lo siento por ustedes, pero no pienso retractarme de mis actos, espero que me comprendan desde el otro lado' con estos pensamientos, les dio la espalda y se fue con una mirada a oscura en su rostro.

Había notado que había alguien más observándole se trataba de Kakashi Hatake, Jounin de Konoha y usuario del sharingan. Sin embargo, su observación no fue durante mucho tiempo, solo un par de segundos antes de seguir sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no le dio mucho interés.

'podría ir al distrito Uchiha también, pero…' pensó recordando que había vigías en aquel lugar, parecía que no permitían la entrada a nadie 'quizá en otra ocasión' dijo mirando como el atardecer moría y dejaba paso a la noche "una pequeña cena para terminar el día no estaría nada mal" susurró con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo el hambre típica de todas las noches que no meditaba.

Buscando con su mirada no pudo encontrar nada con la innumerable cantidad de personas en el lugar, pero su olfato empezó por dirigirle a un lugar. Pasando entre la multitud se encontró con un pequeño lugar, un pequeño establecimiento de Ramen o por lo menos eso le daba la sensación por el título "Ichiraku Ramen" leyó, haciendo que alzara una ceja.

Lo pensó un momento antes de ver como el lugar estaba algo vacío, no habría ningún problema para recibir su comida. Se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos y escuchó como una chica le daba la bienvenida, enseñándole el menú. Era una gran cantidad de platillos para un restaurante que se dedicaba solo a Remen, pero uno de los tantos títulos le llamó la atención "¿Naruko Special Ramen?" leyó con una increíble cantidad de curiosidad, pues estaba escrito mal y estaba decorado con mucha brillantina o algo así.

La chica que atendía el pequeño lugar lo escuchó, riéndose de su incredulidad "ah, veo que ha encontrado nuestro platillo especial" dijo ella riéndose "Así le pusimos en honor a nuestra cliente favorita" contó ella con una sonrisa, pero también había algo de tristeza en su ser, como si hubiera preferido que ese nombre nunca hubiese estado en el menú.

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de entregarle la carta "quiero un especial" pidió, haciendo que la chica retomara su sonrisa y fuera a la cocina por su platillo. No demoraron mucho, trayéndole frente a él su Ramen. Curiosamente, tenía un ingrediente que le resultó muy curioso "¿Naruto?" preguntó al verlo decorando su ramen. Pero era algo especial, pues estaba en forma de estrella.

La chica de cabellos castaños asintió con una sonrisa "Nuestra cliente se llama Naruko Uzumaki, un juego de palabras algo peculiar y de alguna forma me sonó parecido a este ingrediente" dijo señalando su platillo "por eso le llamamos Naruko Special" explicó ella riéndose un poco al recordar aquella tarde en donde se le mencionó a la niña.

"Uzumaki…Naruko" susurró el rubio, abriendo los ojos al escuchar el nombre 'entonces aquí no es un él, aquí es mujer' concluyó, viendo la diferencia entre el mundo que fue borrado y cambiado a este "quien es esta…Uzumaki Naruko" preguntó el mientras comía un poco del ramen, intentando aparentar que solo quería hacer algo de conversación.

La chica de la tienda y quien podría tratarse de su padre se vieron un momento, como si estuvieran pensándolo "actualmente es una adolecente, pero…no es bien vista por los aldeanos, aunque por ahora lo soportan" dijo ella con un tono triste "vera, ella es…" se acercó hacia su oído, susurrándole "vasija del demonio Kitsune" dijo para luego retirarse, mirando a todas partes con algo de temor.

Naruto alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, permitiéndole continuar "Es huérfana, sus padres murieron durante el ataque del Kyuubi al igual que muchos aquí" contó ella mientras miraba con mucha tristeza su plato "los aldeanos le trataron muy mal y nosotros en un inicio también…no hay nadie en esta aldea que no odie al Kyuubi a estas alturas" contó ella, recordando que aquella bestia les quito a sus familiares, el líder de la aldea y gran parte de ella en una noche.

"¡p-pero!" dijo de repente, como si estuviera recuperándose de ese mismo daño que ella le hizo a la chica "Naruko-chan es una buena persona, con un corazón amable y una determinación indomable, sé que algún día todos los aldeanos verán su corazón dorado" dijo convencida, con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

Antes que pudiese contestar, un grito se escuchó fuera del lugar "¡Ayame-oneechan!" escuchó el estruendoso grito como una bala que iba en su dirección, el cual se detuvo al golpear la mesa donde estaba su comida "¡un ramen por favor!" pidió la rubia estruendosa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto le miraba desde el extremo de sus ojos, notando como era exactamente al hijo de Kushina y Minato, solo que en versión mujer y usaba un par de coletas. Intentando ignorarla, se dedicó a comer su ramen "¡eh!" escuchó una voz en su oído, siendo de la chica "¡estas comiendo mi Ramen! ¡debes de estar sorprendido por su sabor exquisito! ¡pocos días puedes degustar la comida de los dioses en su máximo esplendor!" gritó ella sacudiéndolo incontrolablemente.

Con un rostro aburrido, mira el ramen que había manchado la mesa gracias a la energética rubia "Estaba delicioso hasta que me sacudiste y derramaste la mitad" contó este mientras miraba como se derramaba al suelo "¿entonces eres Naruko? ¿Qué se siente haber lanzado tu comida de los dioses al suelo?" preguntó mientras comía los fideos que una quedaban en el tazón.

La pequeña rubia retrocedió un momento, sintiéndose avergonzada "lo siento" se disculpó con un rostro rojo antes de recuperase rápidamente "¡aja! ¡soy la increíble, sexy, sensual, poderosa y brillante Naruko! ¡futura Hokage de Konoha!" aseguró ella, con su dedo índice señalando el techo "¡Regocijate ante mi poderoso esplendor!" dijo ella mientras intentaba lucir lo más genial que podía.

Naruto no dijo nada además de mostrarle su rostro aburrido, para luego comer algo más de su plato dejándole congelada en su pose "ah, bueno" dijo mientras tragaba y saludaba con su mano "soy Naruto, un viajero" se presentó, sorprendiendo a tanto la chica castaña como a Naruko "si…a mis padres le gustaba mucho el ramen" dijo con un tono oscuro lamentándose no haber escogido otro nombre además del de su medio hermano, quizás no había sido su más grande idea.

Naruko parecía tener ojos brillantes mientras lucía un rostro exagerado de impresión "entonces eso significa que…" dicho esto tomo su mano, sujetándola con ambas manos "¡somos hermanos de ramen! ¡un lazo aún más fuerte que el de la sangre!" dijo emocionada mientras parecía deslumbrarlo con su sonrisa.

Naruto por otro lado deslumbraba una expresión incomoda y oscura, contrastando bastante con la chica de coletas "basta por favor, me avergüenzas" dijo el rubio mientras intentaba soltarse, pero la chica era increíblemente fuerte y no quería dejar salir su verdadera fuerza frente a personas.

"¡oh, vamos Onii-chan!" dijo ella mientras juntaba su rostro con el de él, contrastando bastante otra vez "¿te puedo llamarte onii-chan? ¡siempre quise un onii-chan! ¿no te importa que te llame onii-chan? Adoras que te llame onii-chan, ¿no es así, onii-chan?" repitió una y otra vez mientras lentamente empezaba a ahogarlo con su carisma, ignorando la expresión aburrida que tenía este y como empezaba a desaparecer lentamente en su globo brillante.

"Naruko-chan, lo estas incomodando" dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, golpeándole en la frente y haciendo que le suelte "es nuevo en la aldea, además, está de paso, ¿no?" Naruto asintió con su rostro azul y estremeciéndose por la mala experiencia, jamás había sido abordado de esta manera y no había forma de negarse porque sería ignorado.

"ah, lo siento" dijo silenciosamente, mirándolo con una expresión normal "oye, te pareces a Sasuke-teme también" dijo ella notando como la piel y el rostro del chico nuevo eran facciones similares al de su amigo "Pero eres rubio y tienes los ojos del mismo color que yo" dijo mientras alzaba sus coletas, jugando con ellas un rato "eres como…una extraña sopa entre ambos, o algo así" dijo este mientras miraba la gran cantidad de cabello que colgaba a las espaldas de este.

Naruto le miró un momento "ignorando el hecho de que no conozco a este…Sasuke-teme, tomaré la comparación entre ambos como un insulto" dijo este con un tono algo ofendido, aunque parece que la rubia no le entendió pues parpadeaba "Creo que eres tonta e ingenua por ser rubia" dijo de frente, sin rodeos, devolviéndole lo que el creyó que era un insulto.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó ella, obviamente enfadada "¡no soy una rubia tonta!" alzó la voz mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él "claro, no me gusta leer y sacaba muy malas calificaciones en la academia…" susurró para sí misma recordando ese factor, cosa que alzó una ceja en el chico rubia "¡pero no es porque sea rubia!" gritó ella mientras le sujetaba del cuello.

"En ningún momento lo dije a modo de insulto, solo dije algo que parecía ser una de tus…características" dijo Naruto como si nada, sin ningún atisbo de intenciones oscuras "de hecho, quizás sea una de las cosas que más envidio de ti" dijo mientras veía la taza con algo de agua que le habían servido, tomando un poco de aquel té.

Naruko le miró sorprendida un minuto, antes de bufar molesta y sentarse en su asintiendo asiendo pucheros, con los brazos cruzados "lo tomaré como un insulto, señor diccionario aburrido" contestó ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y le hacía caras feas, cosa que Naruto ignoró completamente "Maldito seas clon rubio de Sasuke-teme, ustedes y su estúpida cara aburrida" dijo imitándolo para molestarle.

La nueva cara de Naruko hizo que Naruto parpadeara y empezara a reír ligeramente. Era una risa calmada y controlada, pero fue algo que sorprendió tanto a la chica que atendía al local, como la misma Naruko "t-te, te veías tan graciosa en ese momento" dijo mientras intentaba detener su risa, lográndolo tiempo después "fue muy gracioso" admitió, tomando algo de agua con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruko todavía parpadeaba de la incredulidad "fue algo raro, mejor no te vuelvas a reír" pidió Naruko, estando completamente seria y a falta de su normal entusiasmo, como si su risa le hubiera helado los huesos "Cuando sea Hokage prohibiré a que todos los que sean como Sasuke-teme se rían en público" dijo mientras miraba el plato recién servido, comiendo un poco.

Naruto se rio entre dientes de la chica rubia "bueno, creo que es posible" admitió, recordando los poderes del estado shinobi "he tenido esta pregunta desde que lo dijiste, pero…" dijo mientras le miraba un momento, cosa que fue devuelto por la chica "¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage?" preguntó Naruto, quien había terminado de comer hace un momento.

La chica se quedó congelada con los fideos en la boca, para luego sorberlos todo de golpe y tragarlos "¡ha! ¡esperaba a que lo preguntases!" dijo mientras se limpiaba la comida de los labios con su manga, para luego apuntar hacia el frente "¡Para ser la más grande shinobi de todos los tiempos y tener todo el reconocimiento de la aldea! ¡ese es mi sueño!" dijo esta mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de brillos y fuegos artificiales.

Naruto se demoró un momento en pensarlo, mirando su tazón vacío "¿sueño?" repitió, un poco confuso pues sonaba muy diferente a sus objetivos "¿Qué estas dispuesta a perder para lograrlo? ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar para cumplir tu sueño?" preguntó este, mirándole un momento.

Naruko parpadeó ante su pregunta "¿Qué estoy dispuesta a perder?" repitió ella mirando el techo "Nada, creo…no me gustaría perder nada" admitió, comiendo un poco "la idea es que pueda lograrlo con esfuerzo, sin tener que dar nada a cambio, porque entonces no podría decir que lo he hecho por mí misma" dijo elevando un dedo, explicándolo lentamente "no me gustaría perder un amigo en el proceso, la idea es que llegue junto a todos a la cima, de ser así…¿Qué sentido tendría?" preguntó ella mientras miraba la pequeña bombilla del lugar.

Naruto le miró un momento antes de sonreír "Ese es un punto de vista muy ingenuo…dicha por una persona muy ingenua" dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras miraba su tazón vacío "Suena algo imposible, la cima es para una sola persona, no para varias" dijo mientras se terminaba lo último de su bebida "pero cuando te escucho tan convencida…creo que puedes lograrlo" dijo mirándole una vez más, viendo como ambos tenían los mismos ojos, pero ambos veían diferente y lo mismo a la vez.

Naruko parpadeó, antes de señalar su pecho algo prominente "por supuesto que puedo lograrlo, ¡no hay nada imposible para Uzumaki Naruko!" exclamó ella, con un tono algo vanidoso "¡no me rendiré hasta lograrlo! ¡ese es mi camino ninja!" gritó mientras juraba al cielo una y otra vez que lo iba a lograr.

Naruto se rio un momento, con los ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo "nada es imposible, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras miraba su reflejo en el tazón vacío. Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y miró a la rubia, quien parecía estar sorprendida "Muchas gracias por la comida y fue un placer conocerte" dijo mientras se inclinaba un momento "lo siento" le susurró en su oído, antes de levantarse e irse lentamente del lugar.

Naruko le miró un momento con comida en la boca, mirándolo irse "¿por?" preguntó confundida, pues realmente el rubio no había hecho nada a ella de lo que debería de disculparse, de hecho, fue una persona única pues la trató muy buen, aunque en un inicio parecía muy reacio a hablar con ella.

El rubio de ropas extrañas se detuvo un momento, volviendo su cabeza hacia ella por encima de su hombro "por todo" fueron las únicas palabras de este mientras volvía a caminar y se perdida entre la multitud, desapareciendo completamente de su vista. La multitud no dejó que nadie lo viese, haciendo la ilusión de que nunca se iba a aparecer.

Naruko vio por donde se fue, rascándose la cabeza al no entender sus palabras "que extraño chico" dijo mientras suspiraba, rascándose el culo. Pero entonces sintió algo en este, algo muy grande. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, se dio cuenta que era una gran faja de dinero "¡Cuánto dinero!" exclamó sorprendida al ver tal cantidad en sus manos.

Ayame, la chica castaña abrió los ojos ante la cantidad inusual de dinero. Pero antes que dijese algo, vio que cerca del plato del rubio estaba otra faja de dinero, obviamente era el pago del cual nunca cobró. Ella lo tomó y recordó como este solo se dedicó a hablar con la chica rubia y, por la cantidad de dinero que le dejó, había encontrado lo que quería.

 **"** **¡Ayame-onee-chan! ¡Dame 10 razones más! ¡por favor!"**

* * *

オーバーロードⅢ ED / Overlord Season 3 Ending Full『OxT - Silent Solitude』

* * *

" **Realmente lo siento, Naruko"**

Fue la voz del rubio el cual resonaba por todo el corto pasillo que le dirigía hacia el templo de la fuente de Chakra infinito y su portal hacia el otro mundo. Ahí estaba el rubio, quien caminaba mientras su largo cabello se movía a un lado a otro por los fuertes vientos en forma de péndulo. También tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento por haberte quitado a tus padres, lamento haberte quitado la experiencia de vivir en una familia, lamento haberte privado del respeto de toda una aldea agradecida y darte el odio de una aldea completa" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la deformación del espacio "Lamento haberte dado tanto sufrimiento, uno que nunca debiste de pasar…pero lo haces ahora y es toda mi culpa, realmente lo siento" se disculpó con ella, deteniéndose a cierta distancia del sello.

Vio como el sello brilló un momento, como si le obligase nuevamente a tomarlo, cosa que no iba a suceder "pero esta es mi única oportunidad de ser libre, este es mi primer paso hacia un camino del que no puedo ver y tampoco pienso detenerme" dijo mientras lentamente sus ojos empezaban a girar hipnóticamente, cambiando a su versión mejorada.

"¿Qué estoy dispuesto a perder? ¿Qué estoy dispuesto a dejar atrás? Ahora se las respuestas" dijo mientras el mangekyo sharingan brillaba con un profundo brillo oscuro carmesí "Estoy dispuesto a perderlo todo, incluso el propio mundo que me vio nacer" con estas palabras, la realidad se rompió completamente, enseñándole la brecha "porque al igual que tú, este es…" Dicho esto, la brecha lo tragó, desvaneciéndose y volviéndolo todo en la normalidad, sin dejar algún rastro más allá del eco de sus últimas palabras.

 ** _"_** ** _mi camino ninja"_**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: El viaje se reanuda**

* * *

 **Este es un capitulo seguido, lo sé, pero es más para explicar las diferentes preguntas que me están mandando a mi correo. Creo que cuatro capitulo no fue suficiente, necesitaba uno donde mostrara quien realmente es Naruto Namikaze, quien es en realidad y de que es capaz. De la misma forma, en este capítulo he mostrado todo esto y de que va en realidad la historia.**

 **Todo es un enorme monologo, una lucha constante sobre sus dudas y demás. Creo que con este capítulo todo ha quedado cerrado, desligado y concretado. Actualmente pocos eran capaces de entender de que iba la historia, pues ahora ya saben y espero que sigan siendo el fiel grupo que fueron antes.**

 **Dicho todo esto, espero que les haya gustado EL ULTIMO CAPITULO SEGUIDO. ¿Naruto volverá a su mundo de nuevo? Posiblemente si, quien sabe, podría hacerlo la verdad, sobre todo para buscar información sobre el rikudou (que es esencial en mi historia). Espero que les haya gustado un montonazo, como lo he disfrutado yo al escribirlo en un solo capitulo.**

 **Psdt. Realmente aprecio que los comentarios sean grandes párrafos, me hace sentir bien porque veo que realmente se tomaron su tiempo leyéndolo y entendieron de que va. Eso importa un montón para un escritor y les alegra el día, como a mí, gracias chicos :'D**

 **Psdt2: LOS SUBO EN LA MADRUGADA PORQUE ME TARDO MEDIO DIA ESCRIBIENDOLO Y A ESA HORA LOS TERMINO :v**


	6. Chapter 6: El viaje se Reanuda

Haber, los de este fic quizás no han notado mi usencia porque yo prometí actualizar cada mes, pero mis proyectos obviamente si y me siento un poco mal por sacar este primero en es de los otros capítulos que llevo atrasado. Lo único bueno es que no tengo que explicar mis razones para estar un mes inactivo.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, saldrá cada 20 o 25 de cada mes y si fallo, posiblemente es porque ha entrado en hiatus. No olviden dejar sus cometarios todo poderoso dándome ideas para este fic, pues ya ando un poco perdido y no sé qué voy a hacer, el anterior capitulo fue un excelente final para mí.

* * *

Fate of Dawn

* * *

Capítulo 6: El viaje se reanuda

* * *

 **"¿una diosa te lo entregó?"**

Fue la exclamación de un pequeño zorrito mientras veía una brillante joya azul en el cuello del rubio, el cual parecía ser simplemente un adorno. Naruto sudo ligeramente mientras tomaba la joya e intentaba quitárselo, pero no podía "Una deidad del agua para ser exactos" explicó este mientras soltaba la Magatama y suspiraba "pues ahora te toca a ti decirme porque todo mundo está con la cara larga" le dijo al pequeño zorro mientras veía como todo el grupo de protagonistas estaba muy serio y tristes.

Shippo parpadeó para luego colocar una mueca de pensamiento "bueno…es una larga historia" admitió mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin saber por dónde empezar "una de las extensiones de Naraku nos enfrentó, rompiendo el colmillo de acero de inuyasha" explicó este mientras sudaba ligeramente "entonces él se trasformó y venció al monstruo haciéndolo pedazos con sus garras…desde entonces está así" terminó de contar mientras miraba al chico demonio, quien estaba mirando su espada rota.

"Gran resumen" alabó Naruto mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas, sudando ligeramente al ver como había resumido algo tan importante en tan poco tiempo "bueno, eso explica muchas cosas" dijo al ver como todo mundo andaba más callado de lo usual, de lo poco que había visto eran un grupo muy activo.

Suspirando, se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el alejado peliplateado. Podía sentir la mirada de todos, pero aun así intentó que eso no le perturbara, terminando sentándose al lado de este mismo "entonces…escuché que tuvieron un problema grande" dijo como si nada, mirando como la espada realmente había sido rota en algunos cuantos pedazos.

El medio demonio parpadeó, para luego bufar molesto "¿y eso que te importa? Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí" dijo este mientras gruía enojado "La única razón por la cual estas con nosotros es porque los demás lo quieren, para mi sigues siendo un enemigo al igual que Naraku" admitió este mismo, sabiendo que el rubio era una existencia realmente peligrosa y no por su poder.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente levantó los hombros "eso tampoco me importa mucho, el que tú me veas como un enemigo puede significar que eres más inteligente de lo que piensas" dijo sorprendiéndolo un momento, pero sacudió su cabeza para estar enojado de nuevo "pero encerrarte en tus propias ideas y culpándote de algo que no tienes control es lo contrario a sabiduría, lo único que haces es hacerte daño" dijo mientras miraba la espada rota, sabiendo que era la causa de todas sus inseguridades.

"¿y so importa? Lo que yo haga y decida no es de tu opinión, ni de tu incumbencia" respondió agresivamente el medio demonio, girando su mirada a otro lado "¿Cómo puedes entender eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que incluso estoy preocupado?" dijo este como si estuviera reprochándole.

Naruto solo atinó a reírse ligeramente "¿miedo a no poder controlarte? ¿miedo a herir a tus propios compañeros en un desenfreno de ira y sed de sangre? ¿miedo a perderte a ti mismo y todo lo que eres en un mar de salvajismo sin fin?" preguntó, sorprendiéndolo a atinar de forma sorprendente y precisa "el humano y los monstruos no están tan alejados uno del otro, tu como ambos no eres tan diferente como ambas partes de ti" explicó este mientras extendía ambas de sus manos.

"el humano vive su vida siguiendo desesperadamente deseos que se vuelven cada vez más exigentes, hasta el punto de rayar en la codicia y el desenfreno, mientras que los monstruos tienden a caer en una necesidad de buscar saciar su sed de sangre" dijo Naruto para cerrar ambos puños "¿Cuál es lo que los vuelve iguales?" preguntó hacia el peliplateado, quien simplemente se quedó callado "que ambos buscan desesperadamente saciar una sed que nunca va a terminar" concluyó este, retirando ambas manos.

"El humano es capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables por poder, cosas que te harías preguntar ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?" dijo Naruto mientras recordaba su mundo "y hay demonios que son capaces de ser más humanos que estos mismos" contó este, recordando algunos cuantos ejemplos que había visto durante sus viajes.

"tú, como ambos, no eres diferente a ninguno, pero al mismo tiempo…puedes ser diferente a todos ellos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la naturaleza de la que estaban rodeados "sentir miedo es normal, decir que estas asustado es común y admitir que tienes inseguridades también lo es…" dicho esto, vio la espada rota y tomó el mango de ella "pero si no superas esas adversidades…no serás mejor que todos ellos, trata de dar el primer paso a, no ser una mejor persona ni tampoco ser un mejor demonio, sino en ser tú mismo" dicho esto volteó para verle, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente escuchó como atrás de él comenzaron a aplaudir incansablemente, obviamente alabando sus palabras. Se trataba del grupo de amigos, que en algún momento habían llegado y escuchaban la conversación en silencio "increíble como siempre, Naruto-sama" dijo sango mientras aplaudía junto a los otros, quienes tenían grandes sonrisas también. Naruto solo atino a reír forzadamente para luego suspirar agotado.

 **'Debí seguir buscando a Kikyo en vez de unirme a este grupo'**

* * *

 **"Es curioso que inuyasha se pueda convertir en humano"**

Susurró Naruto mientras le miraba con una increíble cantidad de curiosidad, mirándolo de cerca junto a Miroku y sango, quienes, junto a él, eran los únicos que no sabían o no habían visto de cerca tal cosa. El mencionado parecía estar extremadamente molesto y hasta incomodo por la presencia de muchos, quizá porque era un secreto que no quería revelar.

"solo ocurre en luna nueva" explicó shippo mientras estaba en su hombro, señalando al medio demonio ahora humano "en esta forma pierde todos sus poderes hasta el amanecer del siguiente día" dijo mientras veía el rostro enojado de inuyasha, escondiéndose detrás del rubio "pero incluso como humano es más fuerte que yo" se quejó mientras lloriqueaba de miedo por ser golpeado por el chico humano.

"supongo que no le gusta que nadie sepa su secreto" dijo Naruto de repente, cerrando los ojos y llamando la atención "si tuviera la misma debilidad, no la confiaría a absolutamente nadie" dijo mientras levantaba un dedo "en un mundo donde cualquier persona te puede traicionar, no puedes confiar en nadie un secreto en el que peligre tu vida, es muy peligroso que más de uno lo sepa" dijo este mirando seriamente a todos, mientras inuyasha asentía con fuerza.

"¡p-pero somos amigos!" gritó de repente Kagome, sintiéndose muy ofendida por ese comentario, por primera vez mirándolo con los ojos que inuyasha antes le dirigía, lo cual era raro puesto que ahora el peliplateado parecía ya no mirarlo como un enemigo "no hay nada malo en confiar algo como esto, ¡ninguno de nosotros lo traicionaríamos!" dijo enojada, como si le estuviera regañando o algo así.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza "en ningún momento dije que sean traidores, simplemente dije que era peligroso que más de uno sepa el secreto" dijo este, explicándolo tranquilamente "Naraku es un semidemonio, estoy seguro que también sufre por algo similar, por lo que sabe con certeza que inuyasha tiene un punto débil así" dijo este mientras invocaba una cantimplora de té y se servía un trago.

"si yo fuera él y supiera con seguridad los lazos de amistad de todos ustedes, entonces secuestraria al más débil de ustedes, lo torturaría y le haría confesar esta información" dijo para luego mirar a shippo, quien tenía un rostro azul de miedo absoluto "una vez obtenida la información, esperaría el momento indicado y atacaría con todo para eliminar a inuyasha, así de sencillo seria matarlo y de paso, a todos ustedes" dijo tomando tranquilamente su té.

Vio la reacción en grupo de todos y supo que había dado en el clavo, incluso Kagome parecía un poco horrorizada ante tal opción, sobre todo porque Naraku era un ser que era capaz de algo así "Inuyasha puede ser muy idiota en algunas cosas, pero tiene más experiencia que todos ustedes juntos cuando de supervivencia se trata" dijo ahora mirando al humano azabache "la razón por la cual prefiere que nadie más sepa su secreto, es por su seguridad en casos como ese, para protegerlos" explicó las intenciones del chico demonio, sorprendiendo a todos.

Inuyasha solo atinó a bajar un poco la cabeza, quizá por la vergüenza de que sus pensamientos fueran leídos con tal facilidad por alguien que apenas le conocía, o el hecho de que ahora todos sabían cómo realmente pensaba al respecto "y-yo…y-yo no lo sabía" admitió Kagome, quien tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas "l-lo siento, ¡r-realmente lo siento!" se disculpó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

Los demás intentaron reconfortarla, pues a pesar de que tenía una forma de ver las cosas muy amables y bien intencionadas, las palabras del rubio solo lo hacían sentir como una gran ingenua "Gracias viejo, la hiciste llorar" gruñó inuyasha ligeramente enojado, pero no estaba realmente enfadado con él "espero que estés orgulloso" dijo mientras se levantaba y se separaba un poco del grupo, por la vergüenza de que ahora sabían su verdadero secreto.

"no lo estoy, pero…" dijo mientras veía a la sacerdotisa adolecente gritar que no estaba llorando "alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos a esa niña ingenua" dijo mientras se servía otra taza de té, tomándolo con mucho cuidado y lentitud, pues le gustaba saborear lo que bebía "Eso me recuerda, no te alejes mucho" dijo sabiendo que inuyasha le escucharía desde lejos "Alguien se dirige hacia aquí e intenta destruirte" dijo todavía, con toda la calma del mundo.

Este mismo giró rápidamente en su dirección "¡¿qué?!" grita sorprendido, para luego ver como un brillo se dirigía desde la lejanía. Arboles empezaron a ser destruidos mientras una poderosa energía maligna se dirigía en la dirección en donde su grupo actualmente estaba descansando. Estos mismos dejaron lo que hacían para colocarse en guardia, ya que obviamente se trataba de un enemigo.

Un brillo rojo aparece desde el bosque, dejando salir de la luminosidad un hombre de ojos rojos endemoniado "¡¿Quién de ustedes es inuyasha?!" grita con una enorme sonrisa mientras buscaba entre los miembros del grupo "mi nombre es Kaijimbo, soy un herrero y esta espada, Tokijin, busca la sangre de aquel que se llame inuyasha" dijo mientras apuntaba con su arma al grupo.

"¿alguna idea de porque un herrero intenta acabar con tu vida, inuyasha?" pregunta el rubio, casi sin perturbarse de que posiblemente su vida corriera peligro, era el único que se encontraba sentado aun y bebía tranquilamente su té. El mencionado simplemente niega con la cabeza, no conociendo al hombre "lo de siempre" terminó el rubio suspirando, pues el grupo realmente era un imán de problemas.

De repente siente un pulso de energía saliendo de la espada, siendo como susurros para el rubio "Así que tú eres inuyasha" dijo de repente el herrero, apuntando exactamente al pelinegro "Esta espada me lo dijo, pues guarda el rencor de la bestia que logró partir tu colmillo de acero" dijo este con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todo mundo.

Naruto miró de reojo, pues obviamente el tipo estaba siendo manipulado por la espada 'así que la historia esa de Goshinki era cierto, realmente partió el colmillo de acero' pensó ligeramente curioso mientras recordaba el arma rota. Había visto el arma en acción pocas veces, pero podría decir que era una muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para resistir muchos golpes y que se rompiera de esa manera…demuestra el poder del arma de su enemigo.

Había perdido la línea de la conversación, pero de alguna manera el herrero había empezado a incitar a inuyasha a pelear contra él, pero fue detenido por sus amigos "Atrás inuyasha, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora" dijo el monje miroku mientras caminaba hacia el herrero junto a Sango, quien solamente portaba su boomerang

"su espada es muy afilada, no intenten protegerse con sus armas, se harán pedazos" dijo el rubio al ver como la pelea se iba a alargar un buen rato, probablemente esa sea la idea. Con este concejo en mente, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero sin ser temerarios, pues un buen golpe podría costarles la vida.

Como había predicho, la batalla realmente se extendió más de lo que uno podría haber imaginado 'si fuera una batalla de desgaste, ya hubieran perdido' dijo al ver como ambos humanos estaban realmente cansados, mientras que el herrero ni parecía sudar 'está muerto, una marioneta no se cansa' suspiró mientras tomaba otra bocanada de té.

"¡Naruto-san!" escuchó a Kagome gritarlo a su lado, dejándolo un rato sordo por el chillido que vino de la nada "debe ayudarlos, ¡están cansados! ¡en cualquier momento serán heridos por Kaijimbo!" dicho esto, fue justo en ese momento en el que el boomerang de sango es cortado a la mitad por el herrero, dejándola pasmada e indefensa.

Al ver que iba a ser atacada y Miroku estaba en el lado opuesto, Naruto reacciona rápidamente y con uno de los brazos del Susanoo invocado luego de que sus ojos se convirtieran en el Mangekyo sharingan, logra proteger a sango mientras al mismo tiempo la lanza hacía en su dirección, haciendo que inuyasha la atrapara, pero con su fuerza humana también fue arrojado al suelo "eso estuvo cerca" admitió, mientras miraba el té en sus manos "casi derramo un poco" dijo aliviado mientras tomaba otro poco más.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" gritó inuyasha al ver como un aura amarillenta cubrió al rubio durante un momento, para luego ver como un brazo espectral salido de la nada sujetó a sango, lanzándolo hacia ellos "¡¿no eres un humano?! ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!" le amenazó mientras mostraba sus puños, aunque la amenaza perdió su brillo puesto que alzaba garras que ya no tenía.

"Yo que tú me preocuparía por mí mismo, ese tipo viene a matarte" dijo mientras miraba como el títere comenzó a correr de forma graciosa hacia el pelinegro, agitando su espada poseída 'Ya casi va a amanecer…' pensó mientras veía como todo empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco 'también, otra presencia acaba de llegar' pensó mientras miraba una nube de color gris acercándose rápidamente y llegando justo donde se encontraban.

De repente un rayo cae desde el cielo, interrumpiendo una batalla encarnizada del pelinegro con el herrero poseído, siendo este un anciano de aspecto extraño que montaba un buey de tres ojos "¡Anciano Totosai!" gritaron la mayoría, reconociéndolo en el instante que apareció.

Naruto vio con curiosidad como portaba la espada de inuyasha, pero arreglada 'supongo que es ese el herrero que forjó la espada de inuyasha, aunque…ahora es diferente' pensó mientras miraba la espada, sintiendo una fluctuación diferente ahora, como si la energía en ella ha cambiado y ahora es una mescla con la de inuyasha.

Estaba poco a poco acostumbrándose a la energía demoniaca de estos, dentro de poco tiempo podría ser capaz de sentirlos a más distancia como con el Chakra. Vio como inuyasha recupero rápidamente su espada, desenfundándola y dirigiéndola hacia su enemigo '¿aun así piensa luchar siendo humano?' pensó al ver la tenacidad y la temeridad del azabache.

Discutieron un poco y para cuando se dio cuenta, inuyasha ya cargaba su ataque desenfrenado contra su enemigo, ocurriendo un choque de espadas 'para ser una espada roma soportó mejor que el boomerang de sango' pensó con un sudor sobre su frente al ver el boomerang de huesos demoniacos tirados por ahí '¿una barrera?' se dio cuenta al ver que la Katana producía una pequeña barrera de viento y por eso fue capaz de soportar el choque.

"Debiste acabarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad' dijo el azabache, quien lentamente empezó a envolverse en una trasformación "¡antes de que pudiera transformarme!" gritó mientras las orejas de perro salían de su cabeza, agitando su Katana y transformándola al gran espadón que realmente era. Sin embargo, aunque sorprendente, este la dejó caer al suelo de forma pesada.

"Totosai" dijo calmadamente mientras permanecía dándoles la espalda a todos "¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó mirándolo por encima de su hombro, confundiendo a todos "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi espada? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi colmillo de acero?!" exigió mientras gruñía ferozmente, intentando intimidarlo, pero no logró nada "¡está muy pesada!" gritó mientras intentaba levantarla, mas no era capaz de levantarla algunos centímetros con una mano.

"¿enserio? Quizás sea por el colmillo que me diste para repararlo, no le hagas caso" respondió el anciano con flojera, casi sin interesarle la batalla. De repente inuyasha fue atacado sorpresivamente, por lo que se defendió con la enorme espada "Levanta tu arma o te mataran" aconsejó el anciano, haciendo enfurecer más al albino.

La batalla fue corta, pero lentamente Inuyasha iba perdiendo terreno 'está soportando el peso de la espada, más la sorprendente fuerza de su enemigo, en cualquier momento volverán a partir su espada' concluyó al ver como Inuyasha estaba intentando no frenar la espata Tokijin con su propia arma, sino contrarrestándola con otro golpe más fuerte.

Suspirando, se levanta de su sitio y lentamente camina hacia la pelea, ignorando las miradas de todos "Inuyasha" le llama a mitad de la pelea, sujetándolo del hombro "por ahora este es tu limite, vas a partir tu espada de nuevo" dijo para luego hacerlo a un lado, tomando su lugar.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita este, muy enojado al ver cómo fue ignorado y echado a un lado como si nada "¡esta es mi batalla! ¡tendrás que enfrentarme primero si quieres enfrentarlo a él!" juró este, intentando amenazarlo con su enorme colmillo de acero. Sin embargo, Naruto levanta una ceja mientras golpea su espada a un lado, haciendo que el albino perdiera el control y cayera a un lado por el peso.

Suspirando nuevamente, agita su cabeza al ver la terquedad del medio demonio "es suficiente, no sigas humillándote más" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el herrero, sacando su propia espada "dejame enseñarte unas cuentas cosas sobre cómo usar una espada" dijo mientras se detenía a medio camino, tomando su espada con una mano.

"¡todo aquel que se meta en mi camino será destruido!" gritó el Kaijimbo mientras empuñaba con fuerza la espada "¡muere!" grita mientras corre hacia el rubio, esperando partirlo por la mitad. Aun cuando todos jadearon por el peligro que corría el rubio, este no se movió un centímetro de su lugar, esperando pacientemente a su enemigo.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese gritarle que se aparte, Kaijimbo salta y lanza un fuerte ataque hacia el rubio. Sin embargo, usando una colosal destreza, utiliza su espada para redirigir el arma de su oponente, cambiando la dirección de esta y, seguidamente, partirlo a la mitad con un corte limpio. Kaijimno se detiene tras unos pasos, para mirar detrás de él al rubio, quien no tenía rastro de sangre en su espada.

De repente ocurre un estruendo, siendo el sonido de una espada clavándose en el suelo. Se trataba de la tokijin, la cual todavía tenía las manos de su marioneta en él. Kaijimbo finalmente se da cuenta de las cosas, viendo como sus manos fueron cortadas y la mitad de su cuerpo también, cayendo a pedazos sobre el suelo y luego desintegrado por la energía de su propia espada.

" **hiken, Raiko** " susurró el rubio, agitando por última vez su espada, para luego guardarla lentamente en su funda en la espalda "eso fue todo" dijo finalmente tomando un respiro, sabiendo que se había pasado demasiado "Entonces…" dijo mientras regresaba junto a los demás, mirando la Tokijin "¿alguna idea de qué hacer con eso?" preguntó sabiendo que era poco probable de sacarla ahora.

Todo mundo se quedó callado, mirándolo con grandes ojos "¿Qué?" pregunta Naruto, ignorándolos completamente "Solo quería comprobar si aún no me he oxidado, después de todo, hace un buen rato que no peleo apropiadamente con mi espada" admitió, pues la mayoría de veces solo la utilizaba para dar golpes finales.

"Estoy sorprendidos por esa habilidad que tienes ahí, niño" dijo el anciano mientras le miraba fijamente, llamándole la atención "Con una espada de acero común, pudiste partir fácilmente a mi aprendiz y defenderte de una espada miles de veces más poderosa" dijo recordando como el rubio inició un choque de espadas para luego matarlo.

"El poder no sirve de nada si el usuario no sabe cómo controlarla" dijo el rubio, mirando la tokijin "La destreza puede superar con creses cualquier clase de poder que se le enfrente, incluso partir la luna si uno lo intenta con puro esfuerzo y dedicación" dijo mientras se peinaba la gran cabellera dorada "ni siquiera soy bueno con el Kenjutsu, no me considero un maestro aun" admitió, pues aún le quedaban varios años de entrenamiento para poder superar las leyendas de la espada.

"¿Kenjustu?" pregunta inuyasha alzando una ceja "¿es alguna clase de poder o técnica especial que usaste ahí para destruir a Kaijimbo?" preguntó curioso, pues aquella técnica lidió rápidamente y sin dejar un solo rastro, fue una muerte instantánea.

"Kenjutsu es lo que uno llamaría técnicas de la espada, como los que usan los samuráis para pelear contra sus enemigos" dijo el anciano, interrumpiéndolo "No es realmente un poder o un ataque especial como el viento cortante, es el esfuerzo e ingenuo humano en su más puro nivel de destreza llevada al límite" explicó este, sorprendiendo al albino.

"En mi aldea también practicamos Kenjutsu" dijo de repente Sango, enseñando su Katana la cual no había podido usar debido al ataque sorpresivo "sin embargo, estamos muy lejos del nivel de Naruto-san" dijo sudando profundamente al ver un artista marcial en acción "Quizás esté a la par con Kojirou Sasaki, uno de los legendarios espadachines" dijo con ligera admiración, pues es el único con el cual podía compararlo.

Naruto levanta una ceja, pues había escuchado esa historia antes, en su aldea por más extraño que sonase 'era un cuento mítico, el espadachín Kojirou, una historia más antigua que el mismo Rikudou o por la misma época' pensó recordando las clases de historia 'Eso significa que, o alguien trajo ese conocimiento a mi mundo…o Kojirou haya llegado a este mundo y una persona ha tomado su nombre' cerrando los ojos, se guardó esta información para sí mismo.

De repente fue apuntado por una Katana, mirando por encima de él, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Inuyasha "enfrentame" dijo este de repente, sorprendiendo a todo mundo "No soy capaz de manejar el colmillo de acero, por lo que quiero acostumbrarme a su peso y necesito alguien con el cual practicar" dijo con una sonrisa feroz, quizás porque quiera devolverle la humillación anterior.

"bueno, si eso deseas" dijo sin más el rubio, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos, pues parecía ser lo suficientemente serio como para no caer ante las provocaciones de inuyasha "yo también quiero pulir algunas cosas, tampoco me parece buena idea que agites esa cosa sin saber manejarla, pondrás en peligro a todos" dijo suspirando, pues esto era una mejor idea que simplemente dejarlos a su suerte.

 **"Solo no llores cuando estés frustrado"**

* * *

 **"¡Maldito seas!"**

Fue el insulto que escucharon todo mundo, pero lo ignoraron mientras seguían jugando con sus cartas. Se escucharon un par de estruendos más, para luego escuchar otro insulto que pasó de largo por sus oídos "¿cuantas van?" pregunta miroku sin mirar, siguiendo con su intenso juego de naipes junto a todos los demás.

"54 – 0" dicho Shippo, quien negó con la cabeza "han estado un buen tiempo ahí, ya hasta es medio día creo" dijo frustrado, rascándose sus orejas "¡¿Por qué seguimos aquí?!" exclamó cansado, pues ya se había hartado de seguir aquí durante toda la mañana y aun no había sucedido nada. También estaba el hecho que se había cansado de ver a inuyasha perder.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho, inuyasha quiere saber quién es el dueño de Tokijin y no se ira hasta descubrirlo" dijo Kagome mientras miraba a un lado, viendo al rubio y al albino pelear, el anciano totosai era el único que había visto la lucha desde inicio a fin "por mientras está entrenando junto a Naruto-san para dominar el nuevo colmillo de acero" dijo riéndose entre dientes, al ver como el albino caía al suelo nuevamente.

Naruto por otro lado, no lucia para nada cansado, ni siquiera estaba sudando a comparación del albino, quien parecía estar corriendo una maratón y ahora usaba su espada para apoyarse "creo que es suficiente, no tiene caso seguir si no vemos mejoras" dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos al ver que fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Inuyasha por otro lado, simplemente bufa divertido "¿Quién dice que esto solamente es para mejorar?" pregunta este, usando sus pocas fuerzas para levantar su gran espada "también quiero borrarte esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro, quizás eso me ayude a manejar el colmillo de acero" dijo haciendo elevar una ceja al rubio, quien no entendía que relación había una cosa con la otra "también, ¡estoy harto que me trates como un simple niño!" grita enojado mientras corre hacia el rubio con espada en sus hombros.

Habiendo una gran diferencia y los pasos largos del albino, Naruto niega con la cabeza "si eso deseas" dijo derrotado, abriendo los ojos con una mirada inexpresiva "te trataré como un enemigo más al cual debo matar" dijo mientras lentamente se colocaba en una posición que causaba intriga y, en algunos que la reconocía, terror.

"¡Ese tonto va a morir si sigue corriendo!" grita de repente totosai, alertando a todo mundo "¡Alguien deténgalo!" grita el anciano, señalando a inuyasha que iba directo hacia el rubio, quien le esperaba pacientemente con espada en ambas manos.

"¡ABAJO!" se escucha el grito de la pelinegra, haciendo que inuyasha cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo, resquebrajando el suelo y dejándolo completamente inconsciente "¡inuyasha!" grita esta mientras los demás corrían para socorrerlo, ayudando para desenterrarlo "está todo golpeado" dijo con los ojos húmedos mientras lo veía muy adolorido.

"Yo creo que le hiciste más daño tu que todas las horas de batalla que tuvimos" dice Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, pues el daño critico que sufrió el albino fue por aquella técnica que lo estrelló contra el suelo, más el peso de la espada que lo hundió aún más "probablemente tenga alguna costilla rota por ese pequeño truco tuyo sacerdotisa" sermonea, cruzando los brazos.

"esa técnica de antes" dice el anciano, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados "la he visto una vez y solo una vez me bastó para darme cuenta que era algo muy peligroso lo que estabas a punto de hacer" dijo el anciano, sermoneándolo a él ahora "¿Cómo sabes el Tsubame Gaeshi?" preguntó este, mirándolo muy seriamente para ser este.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento "lo aprendí…por ahí" dijo con los ojos cerrados, elevando un dedo, como si estuviera pensándolo aun "había un anciano…con un pergamino cuando era niño y me lo vendió, desde entonces lo he estado practicando hasta que fui capaz de hacerlo" dijo, tergiversando un poco la historia, pues el anciano era danzo y el la compró con su libre albedrio.

Aunque poco creíble, todo mundo aceptó su respuesta de mala gana "pues no importa como fuera, si lo hubieras hecho entonces inuyasha hubiese estado muerto" sermoneó el anciano, negando con la cabeza "aunque ahora está casi igual de muerto por la chica" susurra sabiendo que Kagome hizo más mal que bien, aunque es mejor que perder la vida.

Naruto solo atinó a alzar los hombros, suspirando cansado mientras se acercaba hacia el grupo "Háganse a un lado, voy a curarlo" dicho y hecho, rápidamente despejaron el área "solo está cansado y sus músculos están tensionados" dicho esto, comenzó a hacer el jutsu de curación, creando la flama verde de nuevo "algunos hematomas y las costillas sanaran por sí mismas, nada del otro mundo" dijo haciéndole un chequeo rápido mientras se encargaba de la curación.

"es esa curación de nuevo" dijo Kagome, mientras los demás también asentían a sus palabras. Las únicas personas que no entendían era el anciano y sango "Él ya lo había usado antes, con Sango para salvarle la vida" explicó ella, poniéndolos al corriente de las cosas "en ese momento también usó hiervas, pero supongo que es porque sango estaba más grave" dijo ella, sabiendo que el estado de la exterminadora era más que crítico.

Luego de un rato, el rubio terminó "listo" dijo mientras se levantaba, desatándose su larga cabellera de nuevo "Oye, tu, deja de hacerte el muerto y levantate" dijo mientras le daba un fuerte puntapié al albino, quien se levantó de golpe al sentir el aire faltándole en sus pulmones "ese esta mejor" dijo el rubio suspirando, acomodándose el largo y frondoso cabello rubio.

"¡TEME!" grita el albino, levantándose de golpe elevando uno de sus puños frente el rostro del rubio "¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme mientras estoy vulnerable? ¿maldito desgraciado?" le insultó, esperando una buena respuesta de este, pero solo atinó a mirarlo con una expresión aburrida, para luego alejarse lentamente "¡hey! ¡vuelve aquí!" dijo mientras lo seguía.

"Inuyasha" dijo de repente Kagome, deteniéndolo de golpe "Abajo" dijo molesta, estrellándolo contra el suelo nuevamente "Naruto-san" dijo llamándole y ganándose una mirada de este "Gracias, pero tampoco era para golpearle" dijo mirándole molesta, a lo que el rubio contesto con un bufido molesto.

"Creo que inuyasha es el único que es capaz de sacar el lado infantil de Naruto-sama" dijo Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa, agitando su dedo. Todos los demás, a excepción del anciano totosai, asienten "hemos estado un buen tiempo aquí, pero las energías malignas de la espada aun no desaparecen, de hecho…se han vuelto más fuertes" dijo mientras la miraba de lejos, pues el aura rojiza de esta solo ha aumentado.

"Lo sé, está comenzando a preocuparme" respondió sango mientras miraba la espada "¿Quién es capaz de pedir una espada tan malvada? Solo me hace pensar de un ser maligno muy poderoso y que, probablemente, intente eliminarnos mientras sigamos aquí" todos los demás asienten, pero estaba en todo lo correcto.

"creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo" dijo de repente Naruto, quien miraba a los cielos. Todo mundo abre los ojos por sus palabras, rápidamente levantándose de sus asientos y mirando en la dirección a donde este miraba "pregunta rápida, ¿inuyasha tiene un problema con un hombre de cabellera plateada y que anda en un dragón?" pregunta sin mirar a nadie en especial.

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a todos, quienes era incapaces de ver lo que él estaba mirando en la distancia "¿Sesshomaru?" susurra Inuyasha, quien reconoce la descripción por completo y abre los ojos sorprendido, pues era la última persona que se podía imaginar que podía estar anclado a un problema como este. Naruto alza una ceja, cosa que le hace gruñir "es mi medio hermano e intenta matarme" le explica, mirando en la misma dirección.

Naruto suspira pesadamente, negando con la cabeza "Típico" dice simplemente, mientras miraba como las nubes se volvían oscuras por la fuerte presencia sobrenatural y la aparición de este en el cielo. De repente, el mismo dragón lanza un rayo contra la espada, haciendo que cualquiera que esté cerca se alejara naturalmente de ella. el espacio dejado por la retirada fue suficiente como para que el otro albino se acercara a la espada y nadie pudiese detenerlo.

"Es Sesshomaru" dice Inuyasha, teniendo una gota de sudor en su ceño fruncido. Naruto ve como al anciano de antes rápidamente se esconde detrás del medio demonio, teniéndole mucho miedo y pavor al medio hermano de este mismo "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" interroga inuyasha, gruñéndole a su hermano mayor.

"eso mismo iba a preguntar yo" responde calmadamente este, con una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa "Yo solo he venido por esta espada…mi espada" dice con una expresión casi divertida al ver como todo mundo finalmente unía hilos "si, yo fui quien ordeno el forjamiento de esta arma, la espada tokijin y por supuesto sé de quienes fueron los colmillos usados en su creación" revela este, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Ante la vista de todos, sujeta la espada ensartada en el suelo y luego la saca, siendo capaz de tomarla con una sola mano "¡las energías de la Tokijin están desapareciendo!" grita Totosai el ver como el poder en bruto de la espada fue fácilmente superada por la del albino mayor "¡lo sabía! ¡eras toda una amenaza!" dice mientras se esconde aún más, sabiendo que ahora había enorme diferencia entre habilidades y no había nadie que pudiese defenderle.

Con el arma en mano, lentamente la dirige hacia su hermano, quien gruñe enojado "desenvaina, inuyasha" dijo Sesshomaru mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos "quiero comprobar algo contigo" dice mientras le retaba 'formalmente' a una batalla. Todos los demás sintieron u frio sudor por su espalda, sabiendo que era una batalla a muerte.

A pesar de las palabras de sus amigos, Inuyasha fue fácilmente convencido y se lanzó al ataque contra su hermano mayor. La diferencia fue increíblemente gigante, Sesshomaru lideraba la batalla y fácilmente superaba a su hermano menor 'apenas si puede sujetar la espada' piensa Naruto mientras cierra los ojos un momento, pensando en que se supone que debe de hacer ahora.

Antes que pudiese pensar en algo más, la lucha finalmente había acabado, con Sesshomaru desamándole al lanzar su colmillo de acero a distancia. Sus amigos fueron a ayudarle, pues también era incapaz de levantarse del suelo 'no es solamente la diferencia de poder, también está cansado por nuestra lucha' concluye Naruto, pues el albino había sufrido ya una buena paliza antes 'supongo que tendré que ayudarlo, es mi culpa después de todo' concluye, caminando hacia los demás.

Sin embargo, su mirada se desvía hacia la espada de antes, su curiosidad es llamada por las fluctuaciones que parecían brotar desde el arma demoniaca, por lo que, guiado por su interés, caminó hacia ella con calma. Lentamente extiende su mano hacia la empuñadura, logrando tomarla. De repente, un pulso sale del arma y lo envuelve completamente, sintiendo una extraña calidez fuera de lo usual.

'protege…al débil…' traduce el rubio mentalmente las pulsaciones de la espada 'proteger…a inuyasha' piensa sorprendido, elevando la Katana oxidada frente a él '¿un arma consiente? ¿acaso esta espada tiene una vaga conciencia misma?' se pregunta exaltado, pues esto rompía cualquier esquema que antes se había construido sobre la espada.

Cerrando los ojos, empieza a dirigir su propio Chakra a la espada 'te ayudaré a protegerlo…siempre y cuando me prestes algo de tu poder' prometió este a través de su Chakra, a lo cual el arma empezó a brillar en sus manos, pero no se trasformó 'así que este es tu verdadero poder' pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba la espada en mano.

Caminando con el colmillo des transformado, llama la atención de todos pues adelanto al grupo, enfrentándose hacia el albino mayor "desconozco las razones por la cual estas intentando matar a tu hermano menor, pero esta espada quiere proteger a como dé lugar y yo quiero ayudarle" dice mientras le muestra el colmillo de acero.

Sesshomaru levanta una ceja, divertido por sus palabras "¿y? ¿Qué puede hacer un humano con una espada que no puede usar?" pregunta retóricamente, sabiendo que ningún humano era capaz siquiera de empuñarla bien "Ya me cansé de juegos, mueran todos" dijo mientras agitaba su espada, creando una enorme oleada de energía pura.

Para asombro de este mismo, ve como la Katana en mano empieza a brillar, transformándose en su verdadera forma en las manos del rubio 'imposible' piensa mientras el rubio clava la gran espada en el suelo, formando de la nada unas corrientes de aire tan poderosas que fueron capaces de contrarrestar su ataque, dispersándolo en la nada.

"Una barrera de viento" susurra Totosai mientras miraba como el viento creaba una cúpula en forma de torbellino alrededor del todo el grupo "No se supone que el colmillo de acero pueda hacer eso, no mientras esté en buen estado" dijo mientras miraba como la gran espada brillaba con un metal casi vivo y reluciente.

"eso estuvo cerca" dijo naruto mientras la sacaba del suelo, caminando un poco enfrente de todos "Ahora…un poco de espacio" dijo mientras empuñaba la espada con ambas manos, empezando a envolverla en una corriente de aire. Seguidamente, levanta la espada para estrellarla contra el suelo, haciendo que el aire se tornara amarillento, siendo lanzada con una increíble potencia, siendo una onda expansiva que cortaba el suelo mismo.

Sesshomaru, superado por la impresión y la sorpresa, no logra esquivar a tiempo, por lo que simplemente atina a protegerse con su arma '¡¿el viento cortante?!' reconoce la técnica. En un acto de reflejo, logra desviarla lo suficiente como para salir del rango del ataque y saltar a distancia. Pero para su sorpresa, el viento cortante cambio de dirección '¡¿ha cambiado la dirección?!' exclama mentalmente mientras era arrastrado por la onda de viento.

Naruto por otro lado, miraba la destrucción que había causado "eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo" susurra al ver como el albino posiblemente no había sido dañado, no con Tokijin en sus manos "hora de una retirada estratégica" informa este dándose la vuelta, mirando todos "haré algo experimental, todos sujétense a algo muy fuerte, para luego huir a toda prisa" explicó este sus planes para salir con vida de esta.

Antes que alguien pudiese preguntarle la razón por la cual podría empuñar el colmillo de acero, Sesshomaru aparece de la nada, saliendo con sus ropas rotas y alguna que otra herida, pero nada importante "¡cómo te atreves!" gruñe enojado mientras sus ojos se tiñen de rojo "¡cómo se atreve un humano común hacerme retroceder! ¡a mí! ¡al gran Sesshomaru!" exclama furioso mientras lanza un poderoso cañón de energía saliendo de su espada.

Naruto rápidamente gira la espada con una sola mano, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos y formando un remolino de aire lo suficientemente capaz como para detener el ataque de seshomaru sin tocarlo y dispersándolo alrededor del lugar "¡todos! ¡sujétense de algo!" grita sin mirar atrás, esperando que todo mundo hiciese caso a sus advertencias.

Girando sobre sí mismo, sujeta sobre su cabeza al colmillo de acero con una mano en su empuñadura y otra en hoja, para girar una vez más y haciéndola derrapar en el suelo, creando un aro a su alrededor de viento, el cual fue lanzado todo gracias a un fuerte ataque ascendente del rubio con el colmillo de acero, el cual lanzó el viento cortante. Como si el tiempo se detuviese, el rubio sonrió mientras decía una palabra.

 **"…Shippuuga…"  
(Colmillo huracán)**

El viento cortante fue disparado por el colmillo de acero, pero, en vez de ser un ataque unidireccional, el viento cortante comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y elevarse hasta el cielo. Aquello formó rápidamente un enorme huracán amarillento formado por el viento cortante, uno que empezó a moverse lentamente y comenzó a succionar todo lo que se encontraba en los alrededores.

Aquello pudo inmovilizar al mismo Sesshomaru, el cual comenzó a correr fuera del gran poder de atracción, pero era tan fuerte que tenía problemas para luchar. Mientras tanto, el grupo ya no era afectado tanto por el huracán y rápidamente empezaron a correr despavoridamente fuera del rango de destrucción "Toma, de lo devuelvo" dice el rubio, mientras le entrega la Katana oxidada al albino, quien parpadea sin saber cómo responder "Nos vemos después" se despide con una sonrisa, mientras desaparecía en un torbellino negro.

"¡totosai!" grita el albino mientras llevaba a Kagome en su espalda, Sango, Miroku y Shippo iban en kirara, mientras que el anciano iba en su buey volador "¡¿quieres explicarme que cojones ha sucedido?!" exclamo furioso mientras todavía era capaz de ver el enorme huracán que quizás esté persiguiendo a Sesshomaru "¡¿Cómo es que este desgraciado fue capaz de usar al colmillo de acero?! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de usar el viento como si nada y también el viento cortante sin la teoría?! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de dirigirlo y cambiar su dirección?!" grito para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire "y finalmente…" dice para luego soltarlo todo "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!" grita el albino, señalando el huracán a sus espaldas.

"¡YO QUE SÉ!" grita el anciano mientras se apresuraba a salir a toda velocidad del lugar "¡Yo cree a colmillo de acero, pero yo tampoco sabía que se podían hacer esas cosas!" grita el anciano, sorprendiendo a todo mundo "¡El arma solo tiene integrado el viento cortante, el Bakuryuha y la habilidad de robar energía demoniaca! ¡Esto no debería de ser posible!" grita el anciano, sintiendo poco a poco la sensación de atracción del torbellino.

 **"¡¿Quién demonios es ese niño?!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _no lo c, tu dime :v_

* * *

Haber…ESTA INCOMPLETO. Técnicamente me faltaría la escena donde se reúne con Kikyo, pero me da flojera escribirlo y la verdad es que tampoco tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Sé que prometí capítulos mensuales y llevo atrasado dos capítulos, pero la verdad es que prefiero continuar mis proyectos personales y originales a seguir escribiendo sobre la obra de otros. Además, también está el problema que mi PC volvió a explotar…tengo un problema de la vista y mis tareas están haciéndose una pila y ya no tengo el tiempo de antes.

A partir de **_'Debí seguir buscando a Kikyo en vez de unirme a este grupo'_** todo eso cabo de escribirlo desde las 12 am hasta las 4 am, toda una madrugada así que no presionen. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a tomar una ducha por el pto calor de 32 grados (que para mí es un horno debido a que estoy encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas).

Si quieren apoyarme (por lo menos psicológicamente) podrían ver mis trabajos en Wattpad y Fictionpress. Me llamo exactamente igual, mis historias son más…libertinas y mucho mejores a mi parecer, también hay para todos los gustos. Denle una ojeada, les prometo que no se arrepentirán (psdt, también pueden buscarlo en mi perfil :v)


	7. Chapter 7: Borrachera no tan genial

**GENTEEEEE, ESTE FIC ESTA EN WATTPAD TAMBIEN, VAYAN A DARLE CARIÑO. Algunos se preguntarán, ¿Qué hay de especial wattpad si es lo mismo? Pues la diferencia es que en Wattpad puedo ponerle rolitas (ost) y queda más OP.**

 **Me llamo TheOmegaNightmare. La historia se llama Naruto:fate of Dawn (igual que aquí). Si no es mucho pedir, también podrían SEGUIRME (si quieren uwu), estoy incursionando en wattpad. Ah, obviamente pueden hablarme por ahí también, es más cómodo.**

 **OH, díganme que otro Fic quieren que ponga en Wattpad, ando con un poco de tiempo libre para hacer esas cosas por mi celular.**

* * *

 **Fate of Dawn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **Borrachera no tan genial**

* * *

 **"quizás no me guste, pero esto es genial"**

La voz de un hombre pudo escucharse por todo un pequeño lago en un bosque. El lugar era calmado, pero había algo raro que no tenía nada de sentido y era un pequeño dragón de agua que parecía moverse fuera del lago. En los bordes del lago estaba un hombre rubio de ropas extrañas, quien tenía una mano extendida, moviéndola y el dragón haciendo lo mismo.

'aunque no me sirve de mucho, es divertido de ver' admitió el rubio mientras miraba como podía controlar el agua con la magatama que ganó 'usa mi Chakra para controlar los elementos' notó pues sus reservas bajaban muy lentamente, por lo que no había peligro.

 **Aunque dominaba la mayoría de los elementos gracias a un arduo entrenamiento, le sucedía lo mismo que a los demás que quisieron usar jutsus fuera de su alineación elemental, necesitaba mucho más Chakra para usarlo. Pero la Magatama del agua que había conseguido le había otorgado el elemento agua y una capacidad natural para controlarlo a voluntad.**

'Nuevamente, eso no me sirve de mucho, no es como si me sirviera en batalla, no quiero pelear por pelear' pensó recordando que, esto podría servirle mucho a alguien que vive rodeado de problemas y busca demostrar algo al mundo, él estaba intentando rechazarlo, más bien, el regalo era contraproducente.

Estando de pie, empieza a estirarse, haciendo movimiento de artes marciales. A la par de él, el agua parecia imitarlo, moviéndose cual ola furiosa, imitando sus movimientos. Luego de un rato, el rubio se calma y el agua junto a él "no es tan complicado de usar" concluyó, caminando por el agua y viendo como el agua creaba peldaños de escaleras, los cuales subía lentamente.

"¿se puede saber que estás haciendo y como lo estás haciendo?" una voz sonó a lo lejos, alguien que se acercaba lentamente. Naruto alzó una ceja cuando l sacerdotisa se presentó a las orillas del lago "no, en serio, ¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó ella, con una mescla entre incredulidad y perturbación.

"no lo sé" respondió el rubio mientras el agua lo parecía trasladar, dejándolo suavemente en la orilla "quería hacer un molino, pero ahora no tiene mucho sentido si puedo hacer esto" dicho esto, elevó una mano y el agua del lago se levantó, formando una mano de agua.

Kikyo elevó una ceja, viendo como el agua obedecía las órdenes del rubio, como si fuera alguna clase de deidad, pero sabía que no lo era "hablando de eso, ¿no estabas con Inuyasha?" preguntó el rubio mientras se frotaba su cabellera larga "pensé que se estaban reconciliando o estabas intentando matarlo de nuevo o algo así" de hecho, se habían encontrado hace un buen tiempo y se volvieron a separar cuando eso sucedió.

"te tengo malas noticias" interrumpió la pelinegra, no queriendo hablar del tema "Naraku te ha visto como una potencial amenaza y está armando planes para intentar matarte" las palabras de la chica no sorprendieron ni asustaron al rubio, simplemente lo ignoró "luego de descubrir tu engaño, cree que es mejor atar cabos sueltos" dijo recordando su anterior charla con el medio demonio.

"lo sé, yo estuve ahí" le recordó el rubio, descolocando un poco a la pelinegra "Naraku es un ser ingenioso y muy perverso, pero su vanidad es su mayor debilidad" reconoció este, pues en medio de la conversación de ambos, él estaba al lado de ellos y ninguno se dio cuenta "alguien que cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, es alguien que simplemente no sabe que es la vida real" se rio un poco, sabiendo lo caprichoso que puede ser el destino.

"¿no tienes miedo?" preguntó Kikyo mientras se alejaban del lugar "¿ni preocupación al respecto?" preguntó ella de nuevo, notando como ninguna de sus palabras parecían mermar la serenidad del rubio "¿ni siquiera por la aldea de los exterminadores?" le recordó, pues ahora que sabe que él estaba vivo, Naraku sabe que ellos también.

"Alguien como Naraku es como un niño, no tiene idea de lo que hace" respondió el rubio, siempre sereno "tiene mejores problemas que atender, ¿Por qué malgastar su tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera le interesa su existencia?" preguntó el, pues realmente no veía a Naraku como un enemigo, incluso era indiferente a sus atrocidades "por otro lado, la aldea de exterminadores debe prevalecer por su cuenta, ahora depende de ellos" respondió el rubio, haciéndole saber que no tenía apego alguno por la aldea.

"¿no te preocupa que Naraku reúna todos los fragmentos de la esfera de Shikon?" preguntó ella curiosa, pues la forma de ver las cosas del rubio era, aunque muy reprochable, también era sencilla y ajena. Aunque el mundo se esté cayendo en pedazos, nada de eso parecía importarle.

"Naraku no está destinado a ganar" interrumpió Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kikyo "Si Kagome viene del futuro, sobre todo de uno tan prospero, solo significa que un Naraku con grandes poderes sobrenaturales jamás existió" habló con la razón, todo muy calmado al respecto "aunque se tratase de una paradoja, la esfera de shikon solo se encarga de unir pasado y futuro, lo único que cambiaría seria el proceso de las cosas, pero nunca su conclusión" le explicó este, todavía sorprendiendo a la mujer.

"no lo había pensado de esa manera" admitió Kikyo, pues hace un momento, incluso dudaba si serían capaces de derrotar a Naraku "entonces no importa lo que haga, ¿cualquier cosa que haga Naraku lo llevara hacia su fin?" el rubio asintió sin dudarlo "eso es…triste" admitió, pues incluso si era su enemigo jurado y aquel que le quito todo, técnicamente ese fue un pasado al que fue forzado a cometer, iba a suceder quiera o no.

"así son las cosas" habló con indiferencia el rubio, sin importarle en lo absoluto "estás viéndolo de manera incorrecta, Naraku no es tu enemigo, él es un títere de la historia" Kikyo abrió los ojos "el verdadero enemigo es la esfera de shikon" reveló el rubio, dejando incrédula a la mujer.

"sentí su influencia cuando toqué el fragmento, estaba intentando ligar mi destino con el suyo, como si intentara desesperadamente seguir existiendo" le contó el rubio, esta vez frunciendo el ceño "aunque lo comprendo de algún modo, supongo que también está luchando por su inevitable destino…" se tomó un tiempo mientras caminaba "desaparecer" con estas palabras, Kikyo sintió como el fragmento en sus ropas tembló, como si tuviera mucho miedo.

"¿Cómo lo-?" "¿deduje?" interrumpió el rubio, quien seguía mirando el camino "no creo que sea tan difícil, es una esfera que cumple deseos, si está siendo buscada por personas malas y buenas, intentara estar en manos del mal todo el tiempo, pues en manos de una persona buena, esta desaparecería para que su poder jamás fuera usado" dicho esto, disminuyó un poco su velocidad de caminata.

"Cualquier cosa que exista, quiere seguir existiendo" dijo con sabiduría el rubio "¿crees tú que la esfera de shikon quisiera desaparecer por el bien de todos?" Kikyo se quedó callada un buen rato, para luego negar "puedo adivinar el deseo correcto" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa **"esfera de shikon, desaparece para siempre"** nuevamente, los fragmentos en sus ropas brillaron y reconocieron la voz del rubio.

"¿eso? ¿ese era el deseo correcto? ¿pedir que la esfera desapareciera?" balbuceó Kikyo casi sin voz, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. la verdad es que las palabras del rubio tenían mucho sentido, era una esfera que cumplía cualquier deseo, por lo que también podía desear su propia destrucción y la esfera no le quedaría de otra.

"con algo tan sencillo yo también tendría miedo de caer en buenas manos" se burló el rubio un poco, riéndose de la infortunada esfera mágica "bueno, no te puedo culpar, tenías mejores cosas que hacer que pensar de manera lógica y razonable" admitió el rubio, ya que sabía perfectamente, por palabras de la misma sacerdotisa, que ella tenía problemas antes de usar la esfera.

 **Por otro lado, parecía que todo también estaba planeado en este mundo. Para extender su propio tiempo de vida, la esfera uso a Naraku para herir a Kikyo y que ella pidiese el tan ansiado deseo. "Quiero ver a inuyasha de nuevo" no es tan sencillo como suena, se trataba de un deseo vago, la esfera podía usarla a su propio favor.**

 **La razón por la cual estaba sucediendo todo esto era por el deseo de la esfera de shikon. La historia, pasado presente y futuro, todo fue modificado por la esfera de shikon siguiendo el vago deseo de la sacerdotisa, eso le permitió existir durante quien sabe cuántos siglos, fue perfecto, pero no tan perfecto, pues parecía que su influencia llegaba hasta cierta época, ya que, para ese entonces, la esfera seria destruida.**

'lo que me hace pensar en mi último punto' pensó con seriedad mientras miraba la lejanía 'Kagome es quien destruirá la esfera' concluyó mientras miraba desde el rabillo del ojo a Kikyo, quien seguía andando, pero obviamente seguía mortificada por todos los pensamientos ahora dichos.

 **No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la razón por la cual Naraku estaba teniendo tantos poderes otorgados por la esfera, era para matar a Kagome desesperadamente. Aun así, suponiendo que lo lograse, igualmente seria destruida por otra chica viajante del tiempo en un futuro o en un pasado más corto. Aunque no tenía nada de sentido, la esfera quería seguir existiendo lo máximo posible, no importa si solo sean un par de siglos más.**

'pero esto…' pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando 'no es mi problema' concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando finalmente cerrado el caso de la esfera de shikon, la cual le había dado mucha curiosidad y finalmente podría decir que el caso estaba cerrado. No quería meterse en un problema de otros que de todas formas se iba resolver tarde o temprano, era simplemente estúpido.

Con esto en mente, le toca el hombro a Kikyo "oye sacerdotisa, puedo sentir a personas por ahí" dijo mientras señalaba algo a la lejanía "¿quieres comer algo? Mi último molino nos dio mucho dinero" ofreció, intentando alejar esos pensamientos complicados sobre su cabeza.

La mujer no respondía "escuchame, deja de pensar en cosas tan complicadas, solo vive tu vida y ya" dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda "te aseguro que vivir tu vida es lo último que la esfera de shikon quiere de ti" se rio un poco, recordándole que la razón por la cual estaba tan atareada con su búsqueda de venganza, una terrible infancia y demás, fue por culpa de la esfera.

"quizás" respondió entre dientes Kikyo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Luego de un rato, deja escapar un largo suspiro "tienes razón, pensar sobre ello no va a hacer que cambie algo" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde el rubio había mencionado "quiero tomar un poco de Sake, nunca he probado sake" reveló ella, todavía sin darle mirada alguna a su compañero.

"y yo quiero un poco de Ramen, una chica me hizo ganarle cierto gusto" admitió con una sonrisa recordando a su otra versión de su propio mundo "aunque un poco de Dango y té no suena nada mal" admitió mientras tenía un poco de hambre, cansado de solo comer pescado abrasado.

* * *

 **"¿entonces un té para usted y Sake para la señorita?"**

Una voz incrédula se escuchó en un pequeño local, podría ser un restaurante tradicional, aunque aquí y ahora no podía llamarse tradicional. Dentro de aquel lugar, sentados en cojines frente a una pequeña mesa de madera rustica. El lugar era grande, estaba iluminado, aunque era de día, uno podía decir que era caro.

"es correcto" respondió Naruto mientras sonreía un poco "ah, no olvide el Dango y sushi" de repente cambió de opinión "mejor tráiganos a cada uno un sushi y un dango, tenemos hambre" dicho esto, arrojó una bolsa de dinero en la mesa. La mujer abrió la bolsa y se topó con mucho, mucho dinero. Aunque la bolsa era pequeña para Naruto, era mucho para la mujer.

"no creo que fuera sabio darle tanto dinero por una simple orden de comida" dijo Kikyo mientras tomaba algo de té, disfrutando el sabor "por otro lado, no me importa, no es como si lo fuéramos a necesitar" esto hizo reír un poco al rubio. La mujer era una muerta viviente de barro, él era un sabio ermitaño, ninguno de los dos le servía algo tan banal como el dinero.

En poco tiempo, y quizás por la gran suma de dinero, llegaron sus órdenes, siendo varios platos de comida y dos o tres jarras de Sake "bueno, por lo menos tengo mi Dango" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba uno y empezaba a comer lentamente. Antes que dijera algo más, Kikyo empezó a servirse el sake "cuidado con eso, eso no es…" su concejo llegó tarde para cuando la chica bebió como si fuera agua, haciendo que empezara a toser.

"¿Cómo pueden gustarle esto a las personas?" se preguntó la mujer con una mirada molesta a la tasa vaciá, comenzando a llenarla de nuevo. Esta vez, tomó lo más lento que podía "sabe raro y no encuentro un sabor agradable o relajante" día mientras terminaba su segunda tasa, sirviéndose lentamente la tercera.

"oye, oye" le detuvo el rubio, quitándole la jarra de sake "para empezar, así no se bebe Sake, no es cerveza" reprochó el rubio mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa "primero, te sirves un poco" dijo mientras levantaba un pequeño cuenco "luego comes un poco" dijo mientras comía de su plato con Dango "y luego bebes un poco de sake" dicho esto, tomó un poco de su cuenco "¿vez? Así se…" su voz se detuvo al ver como la pelinegra no la había oído "hace…" terminó el rubio, notando como ella iba por su sexta taza.

"Urusai" calló la pelinegra, sirviéndose la séptima tasa, acabándose la primera jarra con relativa rapidez "creo ser lo suficientemente madura como para saber cómo beber sake" dijo molesta, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aun así, no parecía cambiar mucho su personalidad.

'¿un muñeco de barro se puede emborrachar?' se preguntó el rubio, notando como la chica estaba emborrachándose con mucho Sake 'aunque, puede que sea por mi chakra' recordó que cuando se encontró con Naraku, este le había quitado de nuevo todas sus almas y por lo que la ayudo dándole de nuevo una inyección de Chakra, aunque esta vez más controlado.

Luego de un rato, vio como la chica empezó a comer, devorando con rapidez el sushi y su propio dango. También se acabó el Sake, por lo que se le fue dada otra jarra más, todo esto mientras el rubio seguía sin terminar su propio plato de Dango y aun ni comenzaba el sushi "diablos señorita" susurra el rubio, notando como la sacerdotisa había dejado de usar la taza para beber.

"Maldito seas Inuyasha, te odio, te odio, te odio" empezó a maldecía la mujer mientras entraba en una especie de violento descubrimiento de sí misma "¡No solo volviste para atormentarme! ¡también sales con mi reencarnación! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres?! ¡malnacido!" gritó entre lágrimas golpeando con su palma la mesa, haciendo una escena frente todos.

Para su sorpresa, Kikyo cayó rendida luego de terminarse la cuarta jarra por completo. Naruto solo miraba desde su asiento "bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que tiene una gran resistencia a la intoxicación" susurró mientras se terminaba su dango "se supone que debo llevarla a la cama, pero no puedo desperdiciar la buena comida" dijo notando como aun le quedaba terminar su sushi.

"la sacerdotisa puede esperar un momento más"

* * *

"mi cabeza"

Un quejido lastimero, a dolorido dese una habitación. Había una mujer completamente desnuda cubierta por una frazada quien miraba el techo con un gran y colosal dolor de cabeza digno de los dioses. Estuvo un rato mirando la nada, antes de intentar levantarse, sintiendo dolor en su espalda y hombros, como si estuvieran contraídos.

"oh, despertaste" una voz se escuchó luego de que alguien abriera la puerta de su habitación, todo pasó desapercibido por su dolor de cabeza "lo siento por el dolor de espalda, te quedaste dormida en la mesa y en esa posición como por una hora" la voz a su lado sonaba algo distante, pero sabía que la persona estaba a su lado.

Kikyo notó que se trataba de su compañero rubio "¿q-que?" preguntó ella a duras penas, sintiendo todos sus pensamientos dispersos, casi ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente "ah, eres tú" reconoció finalmente Kikyo al verle el rostro, sentándose en la cama.

"sí, soy yo" repitió el rubio mientras sacaba algo frente a ella "bien, toma este té especial para curar tu migraña y desintoxicar tu cuerpo" dijo mientras le daba una taza, la cual le dio de beber pues ella no era capaz siquiera de abrir los ojos por el mareo "ahora deberías de sentir el estómago vacío, he traído algo de comida también" dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña mesita frente a su cama en el suelo, donde había un par de platos de comida.

Kikyo asintió mientras colocaba la mesa en sus piernas y empezaba a comer con una gran lentitud "estuviste vomitando durante 30 minutos, pude ver trozos de dango y por un momento me asusté de que encontrara algún órgano interno de barro" admitió él rubio con una mirada azul, recordando aquella esquina que esperaba que nadie encontrase.

"Creía que este cuerpo de barro no puede intoxicarse con alcohol" dijo Kikyo mirando su mano, estaba un poco temblorosa y débil "he estado sintiéndome cada vez más viva, este cuerpo está dejando de ser de barro" dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, suspirando completamente agotada.

Naruto guardó silencio, no podía decir nada. En realidad, cuando calló dormida, la revisó solo para notar como su cuerpo había ganado una forma humana completa. Desde órganos internos, sangre y hasta un cerebro. Sin embargo, todo esto seguía siendo de barro.

'Pensé que con el tiempo volvería a su forma original' pensó el rubio recordando el cuerpo de barro hueco que habitaba el alma de la mujer 'pero contrariamente, lo único que ha hecho el Chakra rebosante que le día es trasformar su cuerpo en uno de verdad, ¿Por qué?' se preguntó, ya que jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

 **Había algo que también cambió en ella además de su físico, fue su personalidad. La fría y tenebrosa personalidad de Kikyo fue decreciendo con el pasar del tiempo, volviéndose más gentil e incluso bromeaba en ocasiones. Su forma de pensar tan cuadrada y fría se debía principalmente a que estaba muerta, cosa que poco a poco dejaba de ser así.**

'Interesante' pensó el rubio anotando como la mente humana estaba ligada más al cuerpo de lo que uno pensaba 'incluso una breve sensación de calidez interna puede desembocar a un buen estado de ánimo, supongo que eso lo explica todo' pensó entendiendo finalmente de donde salía tanto pesimismo y rencor en la sacerdotisa.

Dejó de pensar cuando notó que la sacerdotisa había terminado su comida "Veo que ya esas mejor" dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba el plato y lo dejaba en el suelo, a un lado para que no estorbe "mientras estabas dormida, algo sucedió en el exterior" le conté, llamando su atención.

"La tal llamada Kagura ha estado rondando estos lugares, parece que Naraku quiere mantenerte vigilada" dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos "pero por alguna razón, se fue a toda prisa del lugar" dijo Naruto recordando como su presencia se iba a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe dónde.

"Naraku es incapaz de matarme, el aun poseé el corazón de Onigumo" contó ella, todavía mirando la nada, muy pensativa "Kagura es muy débil, no creo que sea capaz de causarme problemas" aseguró ella, sonando incluso un poco arrogante "pero si lo que dices es cierto…" pensó ella, encontrándolo interesante.

El rubio alzó una ceja, intrigado "¿estas preocupada por inuyasha?" preguntó, sorprendiéndola "quizás…temes que se trasforme en un demonio completo?" preguntó, leyéndola perfectamente a la perfección.

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada al respecto "Si eso sucede, lo mataré como cualquier demonio" aseguró ella, casi sin duda "pero lo necesito si quiero ganar contra Naraku, necesito todos los aliados que pueda tener" concluyó ella, suspirando completamente agotada.

"eres muy fría con tu exnovio" suspiró el rubio, rascándose el cuello y sonrojando de la vergüenza a la sacerdotisa "Desconozco lo que es el amor en general, pero entiendo la fidelidad y la respeto" respondió Naruto, antes de mirar el suelo con duda "Es eso o quizás sea terquedad" susurró, ya que eso también aplicaba perfectamente al chico perro.

"en todo caso, creo poder ayudarte" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un papel entre sus ropas "Si le pegas esto en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sellaras completamente su sangre demoniaca" contó orgulloso el rubio, sorprendiéndola "logré terminarlo mientras vomitabas" dijo este, nuevamente haciéndola avergonzar.

Aunque tenía grandes ganas de golpear al rubio, tomó el talismán que tenía en sus manos con furia "debo tener cuidado en usarlo" dijo en voz baja, ya que era una herramienta extremadamente útil "¿funciona en Naraku también?" preguntó ella curiosa, ya que también era un medio demonio.

"debería de poder" admitió el rubio "Naraku es otro caso creo, como no tiene un cuerpo especifico, simplemente se separaría de la parte sellada, creo que simplemente le dejarías débil" dijo reconociendo las habilidades rastreras del pelinegro, similares a las de su sensei serpiente.

"entiendo" dijo ella, aceptándolo como un arma que podría salvarla de ser necesario "La usaré exclusivamente para Naraku, podrá ser mi arma definitiva contra él" dijo ella seriamente, ya que ahora sentía más probabilidades de ganar contra él que antes.

Naruto la miró con ojos entrecerrados "dices eso, pero ambos sabemos que lo usaras en tu exnovio" dijo el rubio levantando los hombros, logrando avergonzarla nuevamente. Había pasado poco tiempo con ella, pero ese poco tiempo y las grandes sesiones de psicología le ayudaron a entender la forma en como pensaba.

"¡C-Callate!"


End file.
